Cullens III: Bajo la Piel
by Guissy Hale Cullen
Summary: A pesar de que un "admirador" obsesionado estaba acosándola, Rosalie Hale no quería que ningún detective privado le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. A su vez, a Emmett McCarthy lo irritaba hacer de niñera de una estrella consentida. Pero solo un vistazo a la distante rubia le indicó lo fácil que resultaría obsesionarse con una mujer como Rosalie...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola bellezas y aki regreso con esta super continuacion jeje la cual espero les gustee tanto como las anteriores y que la sigan hasta el final jejee **

**bueno disfruten**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 1**

-No sé qué vamos a hacer con esa chica.

-Vamos, Esme -con un ojo puesto en el espejo, Carlisle Cullen añadió un poco de maquillaje a su mentón para cerciorarse de que la cara no le brillara en el escenario-. Te preocupas demasiado.

-¿Preocuparme? -mientras se retorcía para subirse la cremallera de la espalda del vestido, Esme permaneció en la puerta del camerino para poder observar el pasillo-. Carlisle, tenemos cuatro hijos y los amo a todos. Pero Rosalie puede ser un problema y uno muy grande.

-Eres demasiado dura con la pobre.

-Porque tú no eres lo suficientemente duro con ella.

Carlisle rió entre dientes, luego se volvió para tomar en brazos a su mujer. Más de veinte años de matrimonio no habían reducido ni un ápice los sentimientos que le inspiraba. Seguía siendo su Esme, bonita y luminosa, aun cuando era la madre de su hijo de veinte años y de sus tres hijas adolescentes.

-Esme, mi amor, Rose es una jovencita hermosa.

-Y ella lo sabe, y ese es justamente el problema -Esme se asomó por encima del hombro de Carlilse, deseando que se abriera la puerta que daba a los camerinos. ¿Dónde andaba esa chica? Faltaban quince minutos para que tuvieran que salir al escenario, y Rosalie aún no había llegado.

Al dar a luz a sus tres hijas, que llegaron al mundo con una separación de pocos minutos, no había imaginado que la primera le daría más preocupaciones que las otras dos juntas.

-Es su aspecto lo que va a meterla en problemas -musitó Esme-. Cuando una chica es como Rosalie, eso provoca que los chicos se acerquen a husmear.

-Puede manejar a los chicos.

-Quizá también eso me preocupa. Los maneja demasiado bien. -¿cómo podía esperar que un hombre tan sencillo y amable como Carlisle comprendiera las complejidades de las mujeres? Recurrió a un tópico-. Solo tiene dieciséis años, Carlisle.

-¿Y cuántos años tenías cuando tú y yo...?

-Era diferente -aseveró, aunque se vio obligada a reír por la sonrisa que le dedicó Carlisle-. Bueno, lo era -le enderezó la corbata-. Puede que no tenga la buena suerte de conocer a un hombre como tú.

-¿Qué clase de hombre es ese?

Con las manos en los hombros de él, observó su rostro. Era delgado y ya con arrugas, pero los ojos seguían siendo aquellos del seductor por el que había perdido la cabeza. Aunque jamás le dio la luna que le había prometido, eran pareja en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Para bien o para mal... Había pasado más de la mitad de la vida con él y todavía podía hacerle perder la cabeza.

-Uno muy querido -repuso, y le dio un beso en los labios. Al oír que la puerta de los camerinos se cerraba, se apartó.

-No la regañes, Esme -comenzó Carlisle al tomar el brazo de su mujer-. Sabes que eso solo la pondrá nerviosa, y ya está aquí.

Esme se separó con un gruñido mientras Rosalie avanzaba por el pasillo. Llevaba un jersey rojo y unos pantalones negros ceñidos que resaltaban su floreciente forma juvenil. El aire otoñal había avivado un poco los colores de sus mejillas, potenciando una estructura ósea ya elegante. Tenía los ojos de un azul profundo y exhibía una expresión satisfecha.

-Rosalie.

Con su tendencia natural al drama y a la sincronización, Rosalie se detuvo en la puerta del camerino que compartía con sus hermanas.

-Mamá -alzó las comisuras de la boca y la sonrisa se amplió más al ver que su padre le guiñaba un ojo por encima del hombro de Esme. Sabía que siempre podía contar con él-. Sé que llego un poco tarde, pero estaré lista. Me lo he pasado como nunca -la excitación añadió chispa a la belleza-. Mike me dejó llevar su coche.

-¿Ese pequeño descapotable rojo...? -comenzó Carlisle. Luego tosió cuando Esme lo reprendió con la mirada.

-Rosalie, tienes el permiso desde hace apenas unas semanas -«cómo odio tener que soltar discursos», pensó Esme mientras se preparaba para ello. Sabía lo que era tener dieciséis años, y debido a ello sabía que no había forma de evitar lo que tenía que hacer-. Tu padre y yo no creemos que estés lista para conducir a menos que vayas acompañada de uno de nosotros. De todos modos -continuó antes de que Rosalie pudiera emitir su primera protesta-, no es apropiado ponerse al volante del coche de otra persona.

-Fuimos por caminos secundarios -Rosalie se acercó y besó a su madre en ambas mejillas-. No te preocupes tanto. He de divertirme un poco o me marchitaré como una pasa.

Esme reconoció la estratagema y se mantuvo firme.

-Eres demasiado joven para subirte al coche de un chico.

-Mike no es un chico. Tiene veintiún años.

-Más a mi favor.

-Es un idiota -anunció Garrett con calma al aparecer en el pasillo. Solo enarcó una ceja cuando Rosalie se volvió para mirarlo con ojos centelleantes-. Y como me entere de que te ha tocado, le arrancaré la cabeza.

-Perdona, alguien metió al metiche #1? Aléjate Garrett no es asunto tuyo -informó su hermana. Una cosa era que su madre le soltara un discurso, y otra recibirlo de su hermano-. Tengo dieciséis años, no seis, y ya estoy harta de que me controlen.

-Qué pena -le tomó el mentón y lo sostuvo con firmeza cuando ella trató de soltarse.

Garrett tenía una versión más áspera y masculina de la belleza de Rosalie. Hasta podrían ser gemelos. Al mirarlos, Carlisle sintió tanto orgullo en su interior que pensó que estallaría. Se parecían más a su Esme que a él. Los quería con todo su corazón.

-Vamos, vamos -se adelantó en plan pacificador-. Hablaremos de ello luego. Ahora mismo Rosalie tiene que cambiarse. Diez minutos, princesa -murmuró-. No te retrases. Vamos, Esme, salgamos a preparar al público.

Esme miró a Rosalie con una expresión que la advertía de que el tema no estaba olvidado, luego se suavizó y tocó la mejilla de su hija.

-Tenemos derecho a preocuparnos por ti, ¿sabes?

-Es posible -Rosalie aún mantenía el mentón erguido-. Pero no es necesario. Sé cuidar de mí misma.

-Me temo que sí -con un suspiro, se dirigió con su marido hacia el pequeño escenario donde se ganarían el sustento el resto de la semana.

Lejos de estar apaciguada, Rosalie apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta antes de encararse con su hermano.

-Yo decido quién me pone las manos encima, Garrett. No lo olvides.

-Asegúrate de que tu amigo el del coche bonito se comporta. A menos que quieras que termine con los dos brazos rotos. No lo olvides belleza.

-Oh, vete al infierno.

-Probablemente lo haga -convino con afabilidad. Luego le tiró del pelo-. Y de paso te despejaré el camino a ti, hermanita. Porque estoy seguro que me harás compañía.

Como quería reír, Rosalie abrió la puerta y después la cerró en la cara de él.

Alice miró por encima del hombro mientras abrochaba la espalda del traje de Bella.

-Vaya, has decidido aparecer.

-No empieces -con rapidez sacó un vestido a juego con el de sus hermanas de un perchero que abarcaba el ancho de toda la habitación.

-Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza. Aunque parecía interesante la discusión del pasillo.

-Ojalá dejaran de cuidarme tanto -se quitó el jersey. Su piel era pálida y suave, las curvas ya acentuadas y femeninas.

-Míralo de esta manera -dijo Alice al terminar con los botones de Bella-. Están tan ocupados contigo que rara vez se meten con Bella y conmigo.

-Estan en deuda conmigo -se quitó los pantalones con movimientos enérgicos y se quedó en sujetador y braguitas.

-Mamá estaba preocupada de verdad -intervino Bella. Como ya había terminado con su maquillaje y su pelo, arregló los tubos y botes que prepararían la cara de Rosalie para el escenario.

Con cierto sentimiento de culpa, Rosalie se dejó caer delante del espejo que las tres compartían.

-No era necesario. Estaba bien. Me divertí.

-¿De verdad dejó que condujeras su coche? -interesada, Alice recogió un cepillo para colocar el cabello de Rosalie.

-Sí. Me sentí... No sé, me sentí importante -miró en torno al cuarto atestado y sin ventanas y con el suelo de cemento-. No siempre voy a estar en un antro como este.

-Ahora sí que te pareces a papá -con una sonrisa, Bella le pasó una esponja de maquillaje.

-Pues no -con años de experiencia ya a su espalda, Rosalie añadió color a su cara con toques veloces-. Un día voy a tener un camerino tres veces más grande que este. Todo blanco, con una moqueta tan gorda que te hundirás hasta los tobillos.

-Yo prefiero un poco de color -dijo Alice con voz soñadora-. Mucho color.

-Blanco -repitió Rosalie con firmeza. Luego se levantó para ponerse el vestido-. Y va a tener una estrella en la puerta. Iré en una limusina y tendré un coche deportivo que hará que el de Mike parezca un juguete -se puso el vestido que había sido remendado demasiadas veces para recordarlas-. Y una casa con un jardín enorme y una piscina gigantesca.

Como los sueños formaban parte de su legado, Bella se explayó mientras abrochaba los botones del vestido de Rosalie.

-Cuando entres en un restaurante, el maître te reconocerá y te dará la mejor mesa y una botella de champán por cuenta de la casa.

-Serás amable con los fotógrafos -continuó Alice, pasándole los pendientes-. Y jamás te negarás a dar un autógrafo:

-Por supuesto -encantada, se puso las piedras de cristal, pensando que eran diamantes-. Habrá dos suites enormes en mi casa para cada una de mis hermanas. Por la noche charlaremos y comeremos caviar.

-Que sea pizza -instruyó Alice, apoyando un codo en su hombro.

-Pizza y caviar -indicó Bella, situándose al otro lado.

Riendo, Rosalie pasó los brazos alrededor de las cinturas de sus hermanas. En ese momento eran una unidad, tal como lo habían sido en el útero.

-Visitaremos sitios. Vamos a ser importantes.

-Ya lo somos -Bella ladeo la cabeza para observarla-. Las Trillizas Cullen.

Rosalie observó el reflejo que le devolvió el espejo.

-Y nadie va a olvidarlo nunca.

* * *

**Y asi comienza esto jeje? alguna pregunta? dudas? **

**reviews? jeje**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola bellezas jeje y aki sta lo que sigue**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 2**

La casa era grande, fresca y blanca. A primeras horas de la mañana una brisa entraba por las puertas de la terraza que Rosalie había dejado abiertas. Más allá del jardín, oculto de la casa principal por los árboles, había un mirador pintado de blanco, con glicinas que trepaban por sus enrejados.

En el lado este del césped había una elaborada fuente de mármol. En ese momento no funcionaba. Rara vez hacía que la activaran cuando se encontraba sola. Cerca estaba la piscina octogonal de piedra, circundada por un patio amplio y flanqueada por otra casa blanca más pequeña. Del otro lado de una arboleda había una pista de tenis, aunque hacía semanas que no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de empuñar una raqueta.

La propiedad se hallaba rodeada de una valla de piedra, el doble de alta que un hombre, que según las circunstancias le daban sensación de seguridad o de estar encerrada. No obstante, dentro de la casa, con sus techos altos y frescas paredes blancas, a menudo olvidaba la existencia de la valla, del sistema de seguridad y de la cancela electrónica; era el precio que pagaba por la fama que siempre había querido.

Los alojamientos de los criados estaban en el ala oeste, en la planta baja. En ese momento allí no se movía nadie. Acababa de amanecer y estaba sola. Había ocasiones en que Rosalie lo prefería de esa manera.

Mientras se acomodaba el pelo bajo un sombrero, no se molestó en comprobar el resultado en el enorme espejo de su vestidor. Había elegido la falda larga y los zapatos bajos por comodidad, no elegancia. La cara que había roto corazones de hombres y despertado la envidia de mujeres no lucía nada de maquillaje. Se la protegió bajando el ala del sombrero y poniéndose unas gafas de sol enormes. Mientras recogía el bolso que creía que contenía todo lo que iba a necesitar para el día, sonó el interfono que había junto a la puerta.

Miró la hora. Las cinco y media. Luego apretó el botón.

-Puntual.

-Buenos días, señorita Cullen.

-Buenos días, Robert. En seguida bajo.

Después de activar el interruptor que abría la puerta principal, bajó por la amplia escalinata que llevaba a la planta baja. La barandilla de caoba parecía satén bajo sus dedos. En lo alto colgaba una araña. El suelo de mármol brillaba como cristal. La casa era un expositor adecuado de la estrella en la que se había esforzado por convertirse. No daba nada por sentado. Era un sueno que se había ido añadiendo a otros sueños, y requería tiempo, esfuerzo y destreza mantenerlos. Pero llevaba trabajando toda su vida y se sentía con derecho a los beneficios que había empezado a recoger.

Al dirigirse hacia la puerta, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Como no había ningún criado levantado, cruzó hasta la biblioteca y contestó.

-Hola -automáticamente tomó una pluma y se preparó para apuntar el recado.

-Ojalá pudiera verte ahora mismo -el susurro familiar humedeció las palmas de las manos de Rosalie y la hizo soltar la pluma sobre el papel secante-. ¿Por qué cambiaste de número? No me tendrás miedo, ¿verdad? No debes temerme, Rosalie. No te haré daño. Solo quiero tocarte. Nada más que tocarte. ¿Te estás vistiendo? ¿Te...?

Colgó el auricular con un grito de desesperación. El sonido de su respiración en la casa grande y vacía sonó como un eco duro. Empezaba otra vez.

Minutos más tarde, su chófer notó que ella no le ofrecía la sonrisa fácil y seductora con la que por lo general lo saludaba antes de subir a la limusina. Una vez dentro, Rosalie echó la cabeza atrás, cerró los ojos y se obligó a serenarse. En unas pocas horas tenía que plantarse ante la cámara. Ese era su trabajo. Su vida. No podía permitir que nada interfiriera en eso, ni siquiera el miedo a un susurro por teléfono o a una carta anónima.

Cuando la limusina atravesó las puertas del estudio, volvía a tener el control de sí misma. Se dijo que allí estaría a salvo. Allí se entregaría al trabajo que todavía la fascinaba. Dentro de las docenas de edificios de techos abovedados, tenía lugar magia, y ella formaba parte de todo. Hasta la fealdad era solo ficticia. El asesinato, la destrucción y la pasión se podían simular. Alice, su hermana, lo había llamado Fantasilandia, y era bastante cierto. «Sin embargo, hay que dejarse la piel para hacer que la fantasía sea real», pensó con una sonrisa.

A las seis y media estaba sentada en la sala de maquillaje y a las siete le arreglaban el pelo. Se hallaban en la primera semana de rodaje y todo parecía nuevo. Leyó su diálogo mientras la peluquera le preparaba el pelo rubio plateado en la cascada que la protagonista luciría ese día.

-Es increíble la cantidad de pelo que tienes -murmuró la estilista mientras apuntaba con el secador de mano-. Conozco a mujeres que venderían sus valores bursátiles más seguros por tener un pelo como este. ¡Y el color! se inclinó para mirar el resultado de su trabajo-. Hasta a mí me cuesta creer que es natural.

-Me viene de mi abuela por parte paterna -giró la cabeza un poco para comprobar su perfil izquierdo-. Margo, se supone que en esta escena tengo Veinte años. ¿Conseguiré que se lo crean?

Riendo, la vivaz pelirroja retrocedió.

-Esa es la menor de tus preocupaciones. Es una pena que tengan que echar lluvia sobre todo esto -le ahuecó una última vez el cabello.

-Dímelo a mí -se levantó cuando la otra le quito el babero protector-. Gracias, Margo -antes de haber dado dos pasos, tuvo a su secretario aliado. Lo había contratado porque era joven, solícito y no ambicionaba ser actor-. ¿Vas a sacar el látigo, Larry?

Larry Washington se ruborizó y tartamudeó, como le sucedía siempre durante los primeros cinco minutos al lado de Rosalie. Era bajo y de buena complexión, recién salido de la universidad, con una mente que absorbía los detalles. Su mayor ambición en ese momento era comprarse un Mercedes.

-Oh, ya sabe que yo nunca haría eso, señorita Cullen.

Rosalie le dio una palmadita en el hombro, haciendo que le subiera la tensión arterial.

-Alguien debe hacerlo. Larry, te agradecería que buscaras al ayudante del director para comunicarle que estoy en mi camerino. Voy a aislarme allí hasta que estén preparados para el ensayo -el protagonista masculino apareció con un cigarrillo en la mano y lo que ella evaluó como una horrible resaca.

-¿Quiere que le traiga un café, señorita Cullen? -al preguntarlo, se movió para distanciarse. Cualquiera con algo de cerebro sabía que lo mejor era evitar a Sean Carter a la mañana siguiente a una borrachera.

-Sí, gracias -saludó con la cabeza al equipo que completaba el trabajo en el decorado de una estación de trenes, con vías, vagones y sala de espera. Allí se despediría de su amado. Solo esperaba que por entonces este hubiera controlado el dolor de cabeza que lo atenazaba.

Larry se mantuvo a su lado mientras ella cruzaba el plató bajo los focos y esquivaba las mesas.

-Quería recordarle la entrevista que tiene al mediodía. El periodista del Star Gaze llegará a las doce y media. Dean, de publicidad, dijo que si usted lo deseaba él podía acompañarla.

-No, está bien. Puedo manejar a un periodista. Fíjate si puedes conseguir fruta fresca, sándwiches y café. No, té con hielo. Haré la entrevista en mi camerino.

-Muy bien, señorita Cullen -comenzó a apuntarlo en su agenda-. ¿Quiere algo más?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para mí, Larry? -se detuvo frente a la puerta de su camerino.

-Ah, poco más de tres meses, señorita Cullen.

-Creo que ya podrías empezar a tutearme y a llamarme Rosalie -sonrió, luego cerró la puerta ante su atónito placer.

El camerino acababa de ser redecorado a su gusto y comodidad. Con el guión todavía en la mano, Rosalie cruzó el salón y entró en el pequeño espacio que hacía de vestidor. Como sabía que su tiempo era limitado, no lo perdió. Después de quitarse la ropa, se puso los vaqueros y el jersey que usaría para la primera escena.

Su personaje tenía veinte años y era una estudiante de arte que sufría su primer desengaño amoroso. Volvió a contemplar el guión. Era bueno y sólido. Su parte le iba a proporcionar la oportunidad de expresar un amplio abanico de emociones que aprovecharían al máximo su talento creativo. Representaba un desafío, y lo único que tenía que hacer ella era aprovecharlo. Y lo haría. Se prometió que así sería.

Cuando leyó Desconocidos se había metido en la piel de Halley, la joven artista traicionada por un hombre y obsesionada por otro; una mujer que en última instancia encuentra el éxito y pierde el amor. Rosalie entendía a Halley y también sabía lo que era la traición. Volvió a contemplar el pequeño y elegante camerino y pensó que también entendía el éxito y el precio que había que pagar por él.

Aunque se sabía sus líneas de memoria, no dejó el guión mientras regresaba al salón. Con algo de suerte, dispondría de tiempo para tomar una rápida taza de café antes de repasar la escena. Cuando trabajaba en una película, le resultaba fácil vivir de café, un almuerzo ligero y más café. El papel la alimentaba. Rara vez tenía tiempo para ir de compras, nadar o recibir un masaje en el club hasta no acabar la película.

Fue a sentarse, pero un jarrón con rosas rojas llamó su atención. Al ir a recoger la tarjeta, pensó que serían de uno de los jefes del estudio. Cuando la abrió, el guión se le cayó al suelo. «Te estoy mirando siempre. Siempre».

Cuando llamaron a la puerta se sobresaltó y se golpeó contra una mesa. Con una mano al cuello, observó la puerta con el primer temor real que jamás había experimentado.

-Señorita Cullen... Rosalie, soy Larry. Tengo su café.

Con un sollozo entrecortado, atravesó la estancia y abrió de golpe.

-Larry...

-Solo, como le gusta... ¿qué sucede?

-Yo... Yo... -calló. «Control», pensó con desesperación. «Pierdes todo si pierdes el control»-. Larry, ¿sabes algo sobre estas flores? -señaló sin poder mirarlas.

-Las rosas. Las encontró una de las chicas mientras preparaba la mesa para el desayuno. Como llevaban su nombre escrito, se las traje aquí. Sé lo mucho que le gustan las rosas.

-Deshazte de ellas.

-Pero...

-Por favor -salió del camerino. Quería tener a mucha gente alrededor-. Simplemente deshazte de ellas, Larry.

-Claro -miró su espalda mientras ella se dirigía al plató-. Ahora mismo.

Cuatro aspirinas y tres tazas de café le habían devuelto la vida a Sean Carter. Era hora de trabajar y no se podía permitir que nada interfiriera con eso... ni una resaca ni unas palabras aterradoras escritas en una tarjeta. Rosalie se había esforzado en proyectar una imagen de glamour y estilo. Se había esforzado con igual ahínco en no ganar fama de ser una actriz temperamental. Estaba lista cuando la llamaban y siempre se sabía sus líneas. Si una escena requería diez horas para grabarse, allí estaba ella. Se recordó todo eso mientras se acercaba a Sean y a la directora.

-¿Cómo es que siempre das la impresión de acabar de salir de una revista de moda? -gruñó Sean.

Pero ella observó que el maquillaje le había ocultado las ojeras. Tenía la piel bronceada y estaba bien afeitado. Su pelo tupido y de color caoba aparecía peinado como al descuido, cayéndole un poco sobre la frente. Parecía joven, sano y atractivo, el amante soñado para una chica idealista.

Rosalie alzó una mano y la apoyó en la mejilla de él.

-Porque es así, cariño.

-Qué mujer -como la aspirina había vuelto a hacerlo sentir humano, echó a Rosalie hacia atrás con gesto dramático-. Deja que te pregunte una cosa, Rothschild -dijo, llamando a la directora mientras los labios flotaban a unos centímetros de los de ella-. ¿Cómo un hombre en su sano juicio puede dejar a una mujer así?

-No ha quedado establecido que tú... o Brad -corrigió Mary Rothschild, refiriéndose al personaje-, esté en su sano juicio.

-Y eres tan sinvergüenza -le recordó Rosalie a Sean.

Complacido de que se lo recordara, la volvió a erguir.

-No he interpretado a un sinvergüenza en unos cinco años. Creo que aún no le he dado las gracias al guionista.

-Puedes hacerlo luego -le dijo Rothschild-. Está allí.

Rosalie miró en dirección al hombre alto y delgado que se hallaba de pie en un extremo del plató fumando sin parar. Lo había visto unas cuantas veces en reuniones y durante la fase de preproducción. Casi todo lo que había hablado tenía que ver con su libro o los personajes. Le envió una sonrisa vagamente amistosa antes de volver a centrarse en la directora.

Mientras Rothschild perfilaba la escena, yació su mente de todo. Lo único que quedaría en su interior sería un corazón roto. Mecánicamente, con las mentes puestas en los ángulos y la continuidad, Sean y ella realizaron la breve pero intensa escena de amor.

-Creo que debería tocarte la cara así -Rosalie alzó la mano para apoyar la palma en su mejilla y mirarlo con expresión de súplica.

-Entonces yo te tomaré de la muñeca -cerró los dedos en torno a la muñeca de Rosalie y le giró la palma hacia los labios.

-Te esperaré y todo eso -se saltó las líneas cuando alguien del equipo colocó una puerta con estrépito. Suspiró y pegó la mejilla a la de Sean-. Entonces empezaré a subir los brazos.

-Probemos esto -Sean la tomó de los hombros y la sostuvo un instante mientras se miraban, luego besó los dos costados de su boca.

-Oh, Brad, por favor, no te vayas... Luego te beso hasta que te castañeteen los dientes.

-Lo estoy esperando -Sean sonrió.

-Repasémoslo -Rothschild levantó una mano. Las directoras aún eran una excepción a la regla. No podía permitirse el lujo de ceder un centímetro, ni ante sí misma ni ante los demás-. Quiero mucha pasión cuando lleguéis al beso les dijo a ambos-. No dejes de llorar, Rosalie. Recuerda, en lo más hondo de tu corazón sabes que él no va a regresar.

-Soy realmente un sinvergüenza -comentó Sean con tono jocoso.

-A sus sitios -los extras se dirigieron a sus marcas. Unos pocos miembros del equipo de dirección dejaron de hacer preparativos para una partida de póquer-. Silencio -Rothschild se movió hasta tener el mejor ángulo para la entrada de Rosalie-. Acción.

Rosalie salió corriendo a la plataforma y miró alrededor con gesto frenético mientras la gente iba y venía. En su cara se veía la desesperación, los últimos vestigios de esperanza, el sueño que no estaba dispuesto a morir. Gracias al equipo de efectos especiales, se avecinaba una tormenta. Con relámpagos y rayos. Entonces avistó a Brad. Lo llamó por su nombre, abriéndose paso entre la multitud hasta que pudo llegar a su lado.

Ensayaron la escena tres veces antes de que Rothschild quedara satisfecha para empezar a rodar. Retocaron el maquillaje y el pelo de Rosalie. Cuando se hizo sonar la claqueta, estaba preparada.

Perfeccionaron la primera parte de la escena durante toda la mañana, la búsqueda de su personaje, la impaciencia de la multitud, su encuentro con Brad. Toma tras toma repitió los mismos movimientos, las mismas palabras, en ocasiones con la cámara a treinta centímetros de ella.

A la sexta toma, Rothschild al fin dio la señal para que se incorporara la lluvia. Los irrigadores lanzaron una cortina de agua que la baño al plantarse ante Brad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la voz le tembló cuando le suplicó que no la dejara. Mojada y helada, continuaron repasando lo que en la pantalla serían cinco minutos de película hasta el descanso de la comida.

* * *

**Interesante? jeje espero que sii y espero me dejen saber sus opiniones**

**reviewws?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola bellezas como stamos? Me alegra haver visto reviews en sta historia xq creanme es super y promete bastante jeje y espero la sigan hasta el final jejeje **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 3**

A la sexta toma, Rothschild al fin dio la señal para que se incorporara la lluvia. Los irrigadores lanzaron una cortina de agua que la baño al plantarse ante Brad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la voz le tembló cuando le suplicó que no la dejara. Mojada y helada, continuaron repasando lo que en la pantalla serían cinco minutos de película hasta el descanso de la comida.

En el camerino, Rosalie se quitó la ropa de Halley y se la entregó a la encargada de vestuario para que pudiera secarla. Antes de que acabara el día volverían a peinarla y a empaparla.

Las rosas ya no estaban, pero le pareció que aún podía olerlas. Cuando Larry se presentó ante la puerta para decirle que había llegado el periodista, le pidió que le concediera cinco minutos y que luego lo hiciera pasar.

«Lo he postergado demasiado», se dijo mientras alzaba el teléfono. No iba a parar, y había llegado al punto en que ya no podía soslayarlo.

-Agencia Burns.

-Necesito hablar con Matt.

-Lo siento, el señor Burns se encuentra en una reunión. ¿Puedo...?

-Soy Rosalie Cullen. He de hablar con Matt ahora.

-Por supuesto, señorita Cullen.

Rosalie no pudo evitar hacer una leve mueca ante la celeridad con que la telefonista había cambiado de tono. Buscó en el cajón el paquete de cigarrillos que guardaba para las emergencias y esperó hasta que Matt se puso.

-Rose, ¿qué sucede?

-Necesito verte. Esta noche.

-Vaya, cariño, me temo que estoy ocupado. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para mañana?

-Esta noche -algo del pánico que la dominaba se reflejó en su voz. Encendió el cigarrillo y dio una calada profunda. Es importante. Necesito ayuda -soltó el humo despacio-. De verdad que necesito tu ayuda, Matt.

Como nunca antes había captado miedo en ella, no lo dudó.

-Iré a... ¿qué te parece a las ocho?

-Sí, sí, perfecto. Te lo agradezco.

-¿Puedes contarme de qué se trata?

-No puedo. No por teléfono, ni ahora -volvía a calmarse; saber que iba a actuar parecía ayudar.

-Lo que tú digas. Allí estaré.

-Gracias -colgó en el momento en que llamaron a la puerta. Apagó el cigarrillo, se echó el pelo aún húmedo atrás e hizo pasar al periodista con una sonrisa cortés.

-¿Por qué diablos no me lo contaste antes? -Matt Burns iba de un lado a otro del amplio salón de Rosalie dominado por una desconocida sensación de impotencia. En doce años había pasado de ser repartidor de correo a importante agente artístico. No había llegado hasta allí por no saber qué hacer en una situación determinada. En ese momento tenía un nido de avispas en la mano y no sabía hacia qué lugar arrojarlo-. Maldita sea, Rose, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo que te pasa?

-La primera llamada se produjo hace unas seis semanas -Rosalie se sentó en el sofá de color ostra con una copa con agua mineral en la mano. Como a Matt, no le gustaba la sensación de impotencia. Le desagradaba aún más tener que pedirle a otra persona que le solucionara un problema-. Mira, Matt, las primeras llamadas, las primeras cartas, parecían inofensivas. Si aparezco en revistas y en la pantalla grande, es evidente que atraeré atención. Y no toda es sana. Supuse que si no le hacía caso, pararía.

-Pero no ha sido así.

-No -contempló la copa y recordó las palabras impresas en la tarjeta. «Te estoy mirando siempre. Siempre»-. No, empeoró -se encogió de hombros y trató de fingir que no era tan malo como sonaba-. Hice que me cambiaran el número de teléfono, y durante un tiempo funcionó.

-Deberías habérmelo contado.

-Eres mi agente, no mi madre.

-Soy tu amigo -le recordó:

-Lo sé -extendió una mano. Las amistades verdaderas escaseaban en el mundo que había elegido-. Por eso te llamé antes de volverme loca. No soy una mujer histérica.

-Cualquier cosa menos eso -río y luego le soltó la mano para servirse otra copa.

-Cuando esas rosas... Bueno, supe que tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué.

-El qué es llamar a la policía.

-Bajo ningún concepto -alzó un dedo cuando él quiso objetar-. Matt, supongo que puedes imaginar el escenario tan bien como yo. Llamamos a la policía y entonces la prensa se entera. Titular: _Rosalie Cullen Acosada por un Admirador Retorcido. Susurros al Teléfono. Desesperadas Cartas de Amor_ -se mesó el pelo-. Podríamos reírnos un poco de la situación, incluso aprovecharla hasta cierto punto, pero no tardaría mucho hasta que otras personalidades desequilibradas decidieran escribirme más cartas. O acampar ante mi casa. No creo que sea capaz de sobrellevar más de una por vez.

-¿Y si es violento?

-¿No crees que lo he pensado? -sacó un cigarrillo del paquete de Matt y esperó que se lo encendiera.

-Necesitas protección.

-Es posible -dio una calada-. Es posible que esté dispuesta a reconocer eso, pero me encuentro en medio de una película. Mete policías en el estudio y la gente no parará de hablar.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupan los rumores?

-Nunca lo han hecho -logró esbozar una sonrisa relajada-. Salvo cuando son por algo realmente personal. Mis... ah, extraordinarias aventuras amorosas y estilo de vida hedonista son una cosa; pero mi vida, tal como es de verdad, es otra bien distinta. Nada de policía, Matt, al menos todavía no. Necesito otra opción.

El le quitó el cigarrillo y le dio una calada pensativo. Matt había negociado el primer trabajo de Rosalie en la pantalla. Había llevado su carrera desde anuncios de champú hasta películas de protagonista, y era raro, muy raro, que solicitara ayuda en algo personal.

-¿Creo que tengo algo? ¿Confías en mí?

-¿No lo he hecho siempre?

-Voy a hacer una llamada.

Rosalie se recostó y cerró los ojos cuando Matt salió de la habitación. Quizá su reacción fuera excesiva. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado susceptible por un seguidor que había llevado un poco lejos su admiración.

«Te estoy mirando... mirando... »

No. Incapaz de permanecer sentada, se puso a caminar por el salón. Le gustaba que la miraran... en la pantalla. Aceptaba que la fotografiaran, siempre que entraba o salía de un club, cuando asistía a una fiesta o a un estreno. Pero eso era... aterrador. Como si hubiera alguien justo del otro lado de las ventanas, mirando dentro. El pensamiento la hizo mirar nerviosa por encima del hombro. Allí no había nadie. Tenía la cancela electrónica, lo, muros, la seguridad. Pero no podía quedarse encerrada en casa las veinticuatro horas.

Llevaba actuando desde que aprendió a caminar, viajando sin cesar por el país con su familia, para trabajar en clubes y teatros regionales. Había pagado su derecho a entrar mucho antes de llegar a Hollywood con diecinueve años, no con estrellas en los ojos, sino con una determinación férrea. En los años transcurridos desde entonces, había ganado y perdido papeles, había anunciado champú y vendido perfumes en publicidades abiertamente sexys y a menudo estúpidas. Cuando le llegó su primera oportunidad, había estado más que preparada para interpretar a la desalmada devoradora de hombres que aparecía en escena menos de veinte minutos. Le había robado la película a un par de estrellas veteranas y había dado el salto para rodar otra como protagonista. Nunca más había mirado atrás.

La primera oportunidad le había conseguido el estrellato que siempre había anhelado. Y de forma indirecta casi le había destruido la vida.

«Pero sobreviví», se recordó mientras se miraba en el espejo antiguo que había encima de la repisa de mármol. No había permitido que lo sucedido tantos años atrás la derrumbara. Y tampoco iba a permitir que lo que le sucedía en ese momento pudiera con ella.

-Va a venir ahora mismo.

Se apartó del espejo cuando Matt regresó al salón.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que va a venir ahora mismo. Permite que te prepare una copa de verdad.

-No. He de levantarme a las seis y media. ¿Quién va a venir?

-Emmett McCarthy. Puede ser la respuesta que andas buscando, y como nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pude... persuadirlo de que lo pensara.

-¿Quién es Emmett McCarthy? -metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones de satén blanco.

-Es una especie de investigador privado.

-¿Una especie?

-Dirige un negocio pequeño de seguridad. En una ocasión trabajó en una operación secreta. Quizá fuera para nuestro gobierno, aunque no podría jurarlo.

-Suena fascinante, pero no creo que quiera a un espía, Matt. Un luchador de ciento cincuenta kilos sería más atractivo.

-Y obvio -le recordó-. Podrías contratar a un par de cachas de guardaespaldas, cariño, pero lo que necesitas es alguien con cerebro... y discreción. Ese es Emmett -terminó la copa y pensó en servirse otra-. Él ya no se ocupa tanto del trabajo en activo. Para eso dispone de un montón de operarios o como quiera que se llamen. El se dedica a la mediación. Pero en este caso quiero que tengas lo mejor.

-Y ese es Emmett -imitó ella, dejándose caer en el reposabrazos del sofá-. ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer?

-No tengo ni idea. Por eso lo he llamado. Es un canalla hosco -comentó con tono reminiscente-. No muy... pulido, pero le confiaría mi vida.

-O, en este caso, la mía.

La expresión de Matt cambió de inmediato.

-Rosalie, si de verdad estás tan preocupada...

-No, no -con un movimiento de la mano descartó la inquietud de él-. Me da la impresión de que este Emmett McCarthy escuchará lo que tenga que decirle, pondrá los ojos en blanco y me soltará un discurso sobre cómo manejar al que me llama por teléfono. Ya no me gusta.

-Solo estás nerviosa -Matt le palmeó la rodilla mientras se dirigía al bar-. Y tienes derecho a estarlo, Rose.

-No lo estoy -sonrió, decidida a estar de mejor humor-. Los nervios no encajan con la imagen. Y tú me ayudaste a moldear una imagen.

-No necesitaste ninguna ayuda para eso -le sonrió, se volvió y estudió la cascada de satén blanco que tan bien le quedaba-. Naciste con el talento. Yo simplemente ayudé a ampliarlo.

-¿Y cómo nos ha ido? -ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió con coquetería.

-Te diré que nadie que te observara hoy imaginaria que en el pasado habías remendado tus medias.

Ella rió y se recostó sobre el sofá.

-Eres estupendo para mí, Matt.

-Llevo años diciéndote lo mismo. Ha sonado el timbre. Iré yo.

Si Matt consideraba que Emmett McCarthy era una respuesta, Rosalie debería aceptar su palabra. Pero la irritaba tener que contarle sus problemas personales a un desconocido.

En ese momento entró el desconocido.

Si recayera en ella tener que buscar a un intérprete para un papel de espía, investigador privado o alguien que supiera defenderse en los callejones oscuros, su elección habría sido Emmett McCarthy. Llenaba el umbral que daba al salón, bastante más alto y ancho de hombros que Matt, pero con una agilidad nerviosa que le indicó que era capaz de moverse deprisa y bien. Rosalie aceptó la inmediata aprobación femenina como algo natural, incluso antes de mirarlo a la cara. Luego le pareció antinatural.

No mostraba ese atractivo de protagonista, sino el aspecto duro y despreocupado que haría que los latidos de cualquier corazón de mujer fueran irregulares. Pelo oscuro y tupido, ondulado sobre las orejas y que llegaba hasta el cuello de una camisa vaquera. Tenía la piel bronceada y tensa sobre unos huesos faciales fuertes y el tono de sus ojos era de una palidez extrema. Las pestañas eran demasiado largas y tupidas para un hombre, aunque resultaban cualquier cosa menos femeninas. Todo en él irradiaba una absoluta masculinidad. Al caminar lo hacía con el andar suave y medido de un hombre que sabía lo que era seguir a una presa. Sonrió levemente al dirigirse hacia ella, pero Rosalie no vio humor en sus ojos. Reconoció y se envaró ante el desdén.

-De modo que este es el palacio de hielo -comentó él con una voz sorprendentemente hermosa-. Y esta su reina.

* * *

**no se ustedes mis queridos lectores, pero para mi el final de ste capi es ESPECTACULAR no les parece ? **

**Dejenme saber sus opiniones jejeje **

**Espero muuuuuuuchos reviews jeje **

**Besos...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hola jeje se que me tarde pero esq stoy en examenes jeje pero aki sta el capi jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 4**

La había visto antes, por supuesto. En la pantalla parecía más grande que en la vida, indomable, intocable. La cara, casi místicamente perfecta, podría dominar las fantasías de un hombre. Era una fachada. Emmett entendía de fachadas, cómo se podían formar, alterar o desterrar según lo requirieran las circunstancias. Mientras con mirada indiferente asimilaba todo el entorno, se preguntó cuánta sustancia habría bajo ese exterior de satén y seda.

-Rosalie, te presento a Emmett McCarthy -intervino Matt.

Ella cruzó las piernas. Con una especie de gracilidad perezosa, le ofreció la mano.

-Encantada -murmuró, poniéndose rígida cuando los dedos de él se cerraron con firmeza sobre los suyos. No le estrechó la mano ni se la llevó a los labios en el gesto europeo que de pronto supo que él sería capaz de expresar. Simplemente la sostuvo mientras sus pálidos ojos verdes la estudiaban.

La piel de ella era como el satén que vestía, suave, fragante y fría-mente femenina. La de él era dura, inflexible y oscurecida por el sol. Se paralizaron un momento, ella en el sofá, él de pie, con las manos aún unidas. Rosalie ya había librado combates con hombres, y solo una vez había perdido. Entendía que le habían tirado el guante y aceptó el desafío.

-¿Sigue siendo vodka con hielo? -preguntó Matt mientras se dirigía al bar.

-Sí -con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, Emmett indicó que sabía que el juego estaba en marcha. Relajó los dedos despacio para dejar que la mano de ella se soltara-. Matt me ha contado que tiene un problema.

-Al parecer así es -extrajo un cigarrillo de una pitillera de porcelana de la mesa, luego enarcó una ceja. Cuando Emmett sacó un mechero del bolsillo y lo encendió, sonrió y se acercó un poco más-. Me temo que no sé si usted es el hombre para enfrentarse a él... -alzó la vista y sostuvo su mirada antes de reclinarse otra vez-.., señor McCarthy.

-Me siento inclinado a estar de acuerdo con usted... señorita Cullen -por segunda vez sus miradas se enfrentaron, y algo no del todo placentero vibró entre los dos-. Pero como estoy aquí, ¿por qué no me lo cuenta? -aceptó la copa que le ofreció Matt, luego le lanzó una mirada antes de que el otro pudiera hablar-. ¿Por qué no dejamos que la señorita Cullen me ponga al corriente, ya que se trata de su problema?

Como agente, Matt sabía cuándo negociar y cuándo retroceder.

-Perfecto, yo llenaré mi boca con algunos de esos canapés -se sentó.

-He estado recibiendo algunas llamadas de teléfono molestas -lo expuso de forma casual, pero la tensión se manifestó fugazmente en el modo en que cerraba y abría los dedos.

Emmett estaba acostumbrado a registrar los detalles pequeños. En ese momento notó que las manos de ella eran bastante pequeñas y finas, con dedos largos, las uñas redondeadas pintadas con laca transparente. En ningún momento los dedos llegaban a quedarse quietos del todo.

-¿Llamadas telefónicas?

-Y cartas -se encogió de hombros y el satén susurró-. Empezó hace unas seis semanas.

-¿Llamadas de teléfono obscenas?

Rosalie alzó el mentón, incapaz de resistir el impulso de mirarlo con altanería.

-Supongo que eso dependería de su definición de obsceno. La suya puede diferir mucho de la mía.

El humor danzó en los ojos de él y los hizo extrañamente atractivos. Ella se preguntó fugazmente cuántas mujeres habían entrado en la guarida del león para ser devoradas por él.

-No me cabe ninguna duda: Continúe.

-Al principio... se podría decir que al principio me divirtieron. Parecían inofensivas, aunque molestas. Luego... -se humedeció los labios y fumó-. Luego se hicieron más atrevidas, más explícitas. Me provocaron inquietud.

-Debería cambiar de número de teléfono.

-Lo he hecho. Las llamadas pararon durante aproximadamente una semana. Empezaron otra vez hoy.

Cuando Rosalie se recostó en el sofá, Emmett probó el vodka. Igual que ella, era de primera calidad.

-¿Reconoce la voz?

-No, susurra.

-Podría volver a cambiar de número -el hielo sonó en el vaso mientras se encogía de hombros-. O conseguir que la policía pinche su línea.

-Estoy cansada de cambiar de número -con impaciencia, apagó el cigarrillo-. Y no quiero a la policía. Preferiría que reinara la discreción. Matt parece pensar que usted es la respuesta.

Emmett volvió a beber. La habitación estaba decorada con diferentes tonalidades de blanco, pero no era virginal. La misma ausencia de color, con ella en el centro, resultaba tentadora. Tenía la certeza de que ella lo sabía. En todos los papeles de sus películas había interpretado el papel de una mujer que jugaba con las necesidades de un hombre, con sus debilidades y sus sueños más íntimos. Podía provocar poca simpatía hacia una mujer que a propósito proyectaba una imagen diseñada para excitar a los hombres y que luego se quejaba por unas pocas e inofensivas llamadas telefónicas.

-Señorita Cullen, probablemente ya sabe que los hombres que realizan este tipo de llamadas no hacen otra cosa más que hablar. Le sugeriría que volviera a cambiar de número, luego que durante un tiempo contestara el teléfono alguna de sus empleadas, hasta que el tipo se canse.

-Emmett -Matt removió el contenido de su copa. Tenía la costumbre de mantenerse en movimiento cuando se hallaba bajo presión... las manos, los pies. En ese momento carraspeó y trató de aquietarse-. Eso no es mucha ayuda.

-Puede contratar a un guardaespaldas si eso hace que se sienta mejor. Desde luego, se podría reforzar la seguridad de la casa.

-Puede que necesite alambre de púas y perros guardianes feroces -intervino Rosalie, poniéndose de pie.

-Es el precio que paga por ser lo que es -manifestó Emmett con frialdad.

-¿Lo que soy? -ella agudizó la expresión-. Oh, comprendo. Salgo en la pantalla, no me pongo trapos baratos ni me cubro la cara con un velo, lo que significa que yo me he buscado lo que tengo. Y además me lo merezco.

Su belleza distante resultaba atrayente, pero su exabrupto apasionado era como ver fuego en el hielo. Emmett soslayó el nudo que sintió en las entrañas y se encogió de hombros.

-Se acerca bastante.

-Gracias por su tiempo -se volvió, pero antes de poder evitarlo, lo encaró otra vez-. ¿Por qué no da un paseo por el siglo veinte? El hecho de que una mujer sea atractiva y no lo oculte, no significa que merezca verse sometida a abusos, ya sean verbales, físicos o emocionales.

-No creo haber dicho que una mujer atractiva, o cualquier mujer, merezca recibir abusos -comentó él.

El tono indiferente que empleó solo ayudó a encenderla más.

-Por el simple hecho de ser actriz y de que la sexualidad forme parte de mi profesión no significa que sea una presa fácil para cualquier hombre que desee llevarse una parte de mí. Si interpreto el papel de asesina, no significa que deba ir a juicio.

-Despierta las fantasías más primitivas de un hombre, señorita Cullen, y lo hace en Tecnicolor. Tiene que haber alguna consecuencia.

-Así que debería recibir mi medicina -murmuró-. Es usted un idiota. Es el tipo de hombre que cree que si una mujer acepta salir a cenar con él debería pagar por ello con un revolcón entre las sábanas. Bueno, pues yo puedo pagar mi propia cena, señor McCarthy, y manejar mis propios problemas. Estoy segura de que sabrá encontrar la salida.

* * *

**Uuuuy las cosas se stan poniendo interesantes jeje creo q Rosalie no se va a dejar de nuestro Emmett jeje**

**espero reviews jeje**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola espero sten bien jeje disfruten**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 5**

Despierta las fantasías más primitivas de un hombre, señorita Cullen, y lo hace en Tecnicolor. Tiene que haber alguna consecuencia.

-Así que debería recibir mi medicina -murmuró-. Es usted un idiota. Es el tipo de hombre que cree que si una mujer acepta salir a cenar con él debería pagar por ello con un revolcón entre las sábanas. Bueno, pues yo puedo pagar mi propia cena, señor McCarthy, y manejar mis propios problemas. Estoy segura de que sabrá encontrar la salida.

-Rosalie -comenzó Matt, pero ella se volvió hacia él como si fuera una gata-. Tomaré más canapés -musitó.

-Señorita Cullen.

-¿Qué? -giró en redondo para ver a su alto y envejecido mayordomo; entonces respiró hondo-. Sí, Marsh, ¿de qué se trata? -aunque la tensión la dominaba, le sonrió al hombre mayor.

-Las han traído para usted.

-Gracias -se acercó a él para aceptar el jarrón de azucenas amarillas-. Esta noche ya no te necesitaré, Marsh.

-Muy bien, señorita.

Pasando por detrás de Emmett, se dirigió hacia una mesa junto a la ventana.

-¿Por qué no le muestras la salida a tu amigo, Matt? No creo que...

Tenía la tarjeta en las manos y la miraba fijamente. Los dedos le temblaron unos momentos y luego estrujó el papel. Antes de que pudiera dejarlo caer al suelo, Emmett le tomó la muñeca y despacio comenzó a sacarle la nota arrugada. Lo que leyó le provocó un nudo en el estómago, pero en esa ocasión de disgusto.

-¿No es más que lo que merezco? -la voz de Rosalie sonó fría, casi distante.

Pero lo que Emmett vio en sus ojos fue terror.

Guardó el papel en el bolsillo mientras le tomaba el brazo.

-¿Por qué no se sienta?

-¿Ha sido otra nota de ese tipo? -Matt fue a avanzar hacia ellos, pero Emmett le indicó el bar.

-Sírvele un brandy.

-No quiero una copa. No quiero sentarme. Quiero que se vaya -cuando pretendió soltarse, Emmett simplemente la sujetó con más fuerza y la condujo al sofá.

-¿Cada cuánto tiempo las recibe?

-Prácticamente a diario -sacó un cigarrillo, luego volvió a guardarlo.

-¿Todas son tan... directas?

-No -aceptó el brandy y bebió un sorbo, odiando reconocer que lo necesitaba-. Eso empezó hace un par de semanas.

-¿Qué hizo con las notas?

-Las primeras las tiré. Luego, cuando el tono comenzó a cambiar, iba a quemarlas -el brandy la ayudó a entrar en calor, aunque no la tranquilizó-. Las guardé. No sé muy bien por qué. Supongo que pensé que debería tenerlas si las cosas se salían de control.

-Llame a su mayordomo. Quiero hacerle algunas preguntas. Y vaya a buscar los otros mensajes.

Las órdenes de él consiguieron lo que no había logrado el brandy. Sintió que se ponía rígida.

-No es asunto suyo, señor McCarthy. Eso ya lo hemos dejado claro.

-Pues esto lo enturbia -sacó el papel del bolsillo y la vio capitular imperceptiblemente.

-No quiero su ayuda.

-Aún no he dicho que fuera a dársela -se miraron-. Las notas. A menos que tenga una mejor idea sobre lo que hacer con esto.

En ese momento ella lo despreció. Podría haberlo ocultado. Tenía esa habilidad. Aunque no se molestó. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Matt apoyó una mano en su hombro. Estaba tan inquieto como ella.

-Por favor, Rosalie. Piensa antes de decir algo.

No apartó la vista de Emmett.

-No querría decir lo que estoy pensando -cuando lo vio sonreír, apretó los dientes-. O quizá debería hacerlo.

-Rosalie -Matt le apretó el hombro-. No me gustan los ultimátums, pero si no podemos tratar con Emmett, pienso llamar a la policía. No -prosiguió cuando ella lo miró-. Hablo en serio. Eres una mujer inteligente. Sé práctica.

Emmett notó que odiaba que la arrinconaran. Era una mujer que insistía en tener la elección y el control en sus manos. Era algo que podía admirar, incluso respetar. Tal vez, solo tal vez, había algo más en Rosalie Cullen de lo que captaba la vista.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos a su manera. Por el momento -se levantó, real y fuerte-. No importune a Marsh -lo miró a los ojos-. Es viejo y cada vez más frágil. No quiero que se inquiete.

-No he pateado a un perro en todo el día-informó Emmett.

-Solo a niños y cachorritos -murmuró ella al salir de la estancia.

-Tu clienta es toda una mujer.

-Lo es -convino Matt-. Y está asustada hasta la médula. Y no se asusta con facilidad.

-Apuesto que no -sacó un cigarrillo y lo golpeó con displicencia sobre el paquete. Se vio obligado a reconocer que había pensado que no era más que una actuación de ella. Las pocas frases escritas en la tarjeta lo habían hecho cambiar de parecer. Para Emmett, la línea que separaba el bien y el mal era flexible, pero la tarjeta caía de lleno del lado malo. No obstante, antes de decidir cuánto quería involucrarse, había unas pocas cosas que necesitaba saber. Miró a Matt ir de un lado a otro-. ¿Qué grado de intimidad tienen ustedes dos?

-Tenemos un acuerdo sólido y mutuamente provechoso -sonrió a su amigo-. Y no se acuesta conmigo. Sabe lo que quiere y lo que no quiere. Quería un agente. Pero Rosalie me importa -miró hacia la puerta con expresión preocupada-. Ya ha pasado por suficientes cosas.

-¿De qué tipo?

-Esa es otra historia y no tiene nada que ver con esto -Matt movió la cabeza y volvió a sentarse-. ¿Vas a poder ayudarla?

-No lo sé -dio una calada al cigarrillo.

-Perdonen -dijo Marsh desde la entrada al salón, vestido aún con su traje negro y su camisa blanca almidonada-. La señorita Cullen dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

-Me preguntaba si podría hablarme sobre la persona que entregó las flores -las señaló y vio que el anciano entrecerraba los ojos. «Miope», pensó.

-Las entregó un joven, de unos dieciocho años, quizá veinte. Llamó desde la cancela y explicó que tenía una entrega para la señorita Cullen.

-¿Llevaba uniforme?

-No lo creo -frunció el ceño en gesto de concentración-. No puedo asegurarlo.

-¿Pudo ver su coche?

-No, señor. Recibí las flores en la puerta de atrás.

-¿Lo reconocería si volviera a verlo?

-Tal vez. Creo que sí.

-Gracias, Marsh.

Este vaciló. Entonces, al recordar su puesto, hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

-Muy bien, señor.

Al salir al pasillo, Emmett oyó que Rosalie lo detenía para mantener una breve conversación susurrada. Cuando entró, llevaba un fajo de sobres.

-Estoy convencida de que le resultará una lectura fascinante -comentó al arrojarlas, sobre el regazo de Emmett-. Imagino que es lo más próximo a la técnica que emplea para cortejar a las mujeres.

Mientras abría el primer sobre, decidió que Rosalie había recuperado su espíritu. La dirección del exterior, igual que el texto interior, estaba escrita con una pequeña letra de imprenta. El papel era corriente. Podría dedicarle semanas y no conseguir rastrear su procedencia.

Las primeras notas que leyó eran aduladoras y sutilmente sugestivas. «Y están bien escritas», añadió para sus adentros. Obra de una persona culta. Al continuar, la prosa y la sintaxis no perdieron calidad, pero el contenido se deterioró. Incluso un hombre que había visto y hecho tanto como él, sintió un desagrado instantáneo. El escritor entraba en unos detalles gráficos e implacables, perfilando sus fantasías, necesidades e intenciones. Las últimas cartas incorporaban insinuaciones veladas de que quien escribía se encontraba cerca. Mirando. Esperando.

Al terminar, Emmett ordenó las notas en un montón.

-¿Está segura de que no quiere que participe la policía?

Rosalie se había sentado frente a él, y en ese momento juntó las manos en el regazo. Se dijo que no le caía bien. No le gustaba su aspecto ni cómo se movía. Ni el hecho de que tenía una voz casi poética, tan distinta de su cara cínica. Entonces, si todo eso era verdad, por qué sentía como si quisiera, incluso necesitara, su ayuda. Lo miró a los ojos. Se dijo que a veces había que hacer pactos con el diablo.

-No, no quiero que intervenga la policía. No quiero publicidad de este asunto. Lo que quiero es que se encuentre y detenga a ese hombre.

Emmett se levantó y se sirvió otra copa. Tanto las copas como la cubitera eran Rosenthal. Apreciaba las cosas elegantes, así como sabia tratar con los aspectos más toscos de la vida. Cerveza de una botella o vino de una copa de cristal poco importaban si lograbas saciar la sed. Apreciaba la belleza, pero no se dejaba engañar por ella. Un caparazón exterior no significaba nada.

Rosalie Cullen poseía belleza y elegancia. Si aceptaba el trabajo, por la misma naturaleza de este terminaría por averiguar cuánto era caparazón y cuánto sustancia. Eso lo hacía titubear. Entendía lo peligroso que podía ser disponer de conocimiento sobre otra persona... para todas las partes involucradas.

Siempre que quisiera, podría controlar la atracción que su aspecto despertaba en él. Lo que no controlaría, lo que jamás había sido capaz de controlar, era la curiosidad por descubrir qué había bajo la piel.

Bebió un trago de vodka y giró. Ella había vuelto a sentarse, y solo con mirarla habría sido fácil pensar que se encontraba relajada, incluso distante. Los dedos de la mano izquierda se movieron un poco, cerrándose, separándose, como si hubiera conseguido centrar sus nervios en ese punto. Se encogió de hombros y se adaptó al trato dispensado por ella.

-Quinientos dólares al día, más gastos.

Rosalie enarcó una ceja. Fue su único movimiento, y con él transmitió un espectro de sensaciones... diversión, reflexión y desagrado. Lo que no mostró fue el súbito alivio que la invadió.

-Es una suma considerable, señor McCarthy.

-El servicio está a la altura de la paga.

-Es algo en lo que insisto -se reclinó y apoyó los dedos entrelazados bajo la barbilla. Tenía las muñecas finas y las manos tan delicadas como el rostro. En la mano derecha centelleó un diamante, luego se volvió tan blanco y frío como el resto de ella-. ¿Y qué es lo que recibo por quinientos dólares al día más gastos?

El sonrió antes de llevarse la copa a los labios.

-A mí, señorita Cullen.

Ella también sonrió un poco. Volvía a tener el control, y el miedo menguaba.

-Interesante -la mirada que le lanzó estaba pensada para clavar a un hombre a la pared y hacerlo suplicar. Emmett sintió el impacto y reconoció el poder-. ¿Qué hago con usted?

* * *

**Wow se sta poniendo interesante cierto? jeje**

**espero sus reviews jeje**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola hola jeje espero les ste gustando la historia bellezas**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 6**

-A mí, señorita Cullen.

Ella también sonrió un poco. Volvía a tener el control, y el miedo menguaba.

-Interesante -la mirada que le lanzó estaba pensada para clavar a un hombre a la pared y hacerlo suplicar. Emmett sintió el impacto y reconoció el poder-. ¿Qué hago con usted?

-Lo ha captado al revés -se acercó a ella y se detuvo junto a la silla para inclinarse.

Rosalie percibió un aroma, no colonia, tampoco jabón, sino una masculinidad descarnada y completamente satisfecha. Aunque no retrocedió, reconoció la atracción que despertaba en ella.

-¿Qué es lo que he comprendido al revés, señor McCarthy?

-Se trata de lo que hago yo con usted. Quinientos al día, ángel, y su confianza. Ese es mi precio. Lo paga y recibe protección las veinticuatro horas, empezando por apostar a uno de mis hombres en la cancela de su casa.

-Si ya tengo la cancela, ¿para que voy a necesitar un guardia?

-¿Se le ha ocurrido pensar alguna vez que una puerta de hierro sirve de poco si va a abrírsela a cualquiera que llame?

-Lo que no se me ocurrió es que tendría que encerrarme.

-Acostúmbrese, porque quienquiera que le esté enviando las flores no tiene una personalidad sana.

El pánico apareció en sus ojos para desvanecerse al instante. Emmett le concedió puntos por dominarlo tan deprisa.

-Soy consciente de eso.

-Necesito conocer su agenda. A partir de mañana, uno de mis hombres la acompañará cada vez que asome su bonita nariz por la puerta.

-No -se incorporó dominada por la terquedad de los Cullen-. Por quinientos dólares al día, lo quiero a usted, McCarthy. Es en usted en quien Matt confía, y es a usted a quien voy a pagar.

Estaban muy cerca. La perfección de la cara de ella podía quitarle el aliento a un hombre. Llevaba el pelo hacia atrás en una cascada gloriosa, como el de un ángel. Si un hombre lo tocaba, ¿encontraría el cielo o caería de las nubes? Cuando llegara ese momento, a Emmett no le preocuparían las consecuencias.

-Puede llegar a lamentarlo -murmuró, para sonreír despacio.

Rosalie lo sabía, pero el orgullo no le permitía dar marcha atrás.

-Pago por usted, señor McCarthy. Ese es el trato.

-Usted es la jefa -alzó la copa-. Dos de mis hombres vendrán por la mañana para pinchar el teléfono.

-No quiero...

-No acepto el trabajo si me ata las manos -la sonrisa relajada desapareció con la misma celeridad que había aparecido-. Pincharemos el teléfono, quizá revele algo que lo delate, quizá tengamos suerte y rastreemos de dónde llama. Piense en nosotros como en médicos -volvió a sonreírle-. Si quiere decirle algo íntimo a uno de sus... amigos, no se preocupe. Ya lo hemos oído todo, y más.

El genio había sido lo que más le había costado dominar. Surgió y lo desterró antes de volver a hablar.

-Estoy segura de ello. ¿Qué más?

-Me llevaré las cartas. Dudo de que podamos rastrear el papel, pero lo intentaremos. ¿Conoce a alguien que crea que pueda ser el responsable de esto?

-No -la respuesta fue inmediata y con completa seguridad.

Emmett decidió comprobar a todas las personas próximas a ella.

-¿Dejó a alguien en los últimos meses que hubiera podido estar enamorado de usted?

-A miles.

El sacó un bloc de notas y un lápiz corto del bolsillo.

-Necesito los nombres de aquellos con quienes se haya acostado. Nos remontaremos a tres meses.

-Váyase al infierno -repuso con dulzura, luego empezó a sentarse. El la sujetó por la muñeca.

-Mire, no pienso jugar con usted. Personalmente no siento el más mínimo interés en los hombres que hayan podido pasar por su cama. Esto es un trabajo.

-Así es -echó la cabeza hacia atrás-. Y asunto exclusivamente mío.

La piel de ella era más cálida de lo que parecía. Fue una información que archivó para analizar luego.

-Uno de ellos ha podido volverse tarumba. Quizá se acostó con él un par de veces y eso le dio ilusiones de grandeza. Piense en ello. Esto empezó hace seis semanas, ¿con quién estaba antes?

-Con nadie.

El rostro de él reflejó irritación al apretar su muñeca con más fuerza

-Déme un respiro, ángel. No tengo toda la noche.

-He dicho con nadie -se soltó el brazo. Durante un instante deseó soltarle una o dos docenas de nombres, para verlo sudar-. Crea lo que le apetezca.

-Le diré lo que no creo, y es que se pase las noches sola haciendo calceta.

-No me meto en la cama con cualquier hombre que pase junto a mí -con un movimiento calculado, bajó la vista para hacer que medía la distancia que había entre ellos.

-A mí me parece que hay diez centímetros -musitó él.

-Lamento decepcionarlo, pero primero he de estar interesada, y no lo he estado. Además, estaba enfrascada en el trabajo, que tiende a ocuparme mucho tiempo -con gesto inconsciente, se frotó la muñeca allí donde él había apretado-. ¿Satisfecho?

-Vamos, Emmett, déjala en paz -sintiéndose atrapado en medio de la situación, Matt se acercó para rodear los hombros de Rosalie con un brazo-. Ya ha tenido momentos bastante duros.

-No es mi trabajo sostenerle la mano -Emmett recogió las cartas, irritado por la sensación de disgusto que experimentó consigo mismo-. Volveré mañana. ¿A qué hora se levanta?

-A las cinco y cuarto -no pudo resistir una burla cuando solo recibió la mirada fija de él-. Me marcho al estudio a las seis menos cuarto. De la mañana, señor McCarthy. ¿Podrá sobrellevarlo?

-Usted rellene el cheque. Mil quinientos por adelantado.

-Lo tendrá. Buenas noches, señor McCarthy.

-Hágase un favor y no vuelva a contestar al teléfono por esta noche -le hizo un gesto a Matt y se marchó.

Rosalie esperó hasta oír el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Fue a la mesita de centro y sacó otro cigarrillo.

-Tu amigo es un canalla, Matt.

-Lo ha sido siempre -convino el otro-. Pero es el mejor.

* * *

**aaay amo a Rose y a este Emmett aun mas jeje espero q ustedes tambien**

**reviews? jeje**


	7. Chapter 7

**he aki el nuevo capi jeje disfruten**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 7**

Rosalie había pensado que no dormiría. La casa había parecido tan enorme a su alrededor, y tan silenciosa. Pero se había metido en la cama con la visión de Emmett McCarthy en la mente. Solo pensar en él la ponía furiosa, insultaba su inteligencia, hería su orgullo. Y hacía que se sintiera a salvo.

Durmió únicamente seis horas, pero de forma profunda.

La despertó la música que salía del altavoz de pared que había junto a la cama. Se incorporó, rodeada de cojines y cubierta de sábanas de satén de color marfil, nada más.

La cama había sido uno de los primeros lujos que se había concedido, casi antes de poder permitírselo. Era enorme y antigua, con un cabecero tallado de madera de cerezo que hacía que pensara en princesas que despertaban de un sueño de cien años. Mientras crecía, invariablemente había dormido en camas de hotel, y al firmar su primer contrato cinematográfico había decidido que una cama bonita era algo que merecía. Un pequeño papel en una gran producción había bastado para alimentar sus esperanzas. Años más tarde, despertar en la antigua cama con dosel aún le proporcionaba la misma satisfacción.

Deseó poder estar con sus hermanas. La sensación de seguridad sería más tangible.

Cuando unas semanas atrás fue a Nueva York, había tenido ganas de hablarle a Alice sobre las cartas y las llamadas. Una parte de ella quería y necesitaba hacerlo, pero Alice había estado muy preocupada. «Y con razón», se recordó al estirarse. Estaba a punto de estrenar la obra de teatro, y su corazón se hallaba centrado en el hombre que la producía. «Y todo por una buena causa», pensó con una sonrisa. La obra era un éxito y Alice planeaba su boda.

«Más vale que sea bueno para ella», se dijo al surgir el viejo instinto de protección. Ya había tenido que ver a una hermana pasar por un matrimonio desdichado. No podría soportar que Alice también sufriera.

«Estará bien», se aseguró. Del mismo modo que Bella estaba bien. Ambas habían encontrado al hombre adecuado en el momento adecuado. Tenía a una hermana planificando una boda y a otra preparándose para dar a luz a su tercer hijo. No podía estropear eso contándoles su problema. Además, ella era la trilliza mayor, aunque fuera por unos minutos. Para Rosalie eso significaba que tenía la responsabilidad de ser la más fuerte. Sabía que podía contar con ellas, pero era la mayor.

Habían avanzado tanto. Se sentó en el centro de la lujosa cama y miró alrededor del dormitorio, que era más grande que su primer apartamento en California. ¿Por qué consideraba que aún le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer?

Se dijo que no era el momento de filosofar. Después de subir el volumen de la radio, se levantó de la cama y se preparó para afrontar otro día de rodaje.

Emmett no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse antes del amanecer. De hecho, a esa hora era cuando solía meterse en la cama. Cruzó la ciudad bajo un cielo rosado. Pensó en Rosalie Cullen y frunció el ceño. No recordaba la última vez que una mujer lo había hecho sentir incómodo. El aspecto de Rosalie hacía que un hombre se retorciera. No le importaba que ella lo supiera y que sin duda disfrutara con esa reacción.

No podía permitir que eso representara un problema. Ella le pagaba para llevar a cabo un trabajo. A partir de ese momento lo único que debía preocuparlo era la seguridad de esa mujer. El cheque que le iba a entregar le daba derecho a recibir lo mejor, y él era lo mejor. Además, no le importaba el contenido de las cartas que le había mostrado.

No es que Emmett fuera partidario del movimiento de liberación femenina. Para su modo de pensar, los hombres y las mujeres eran diferentes. Fin de la historia. Si una mujer que pasaba por delante de una obra se sentía insultada por recibir unos cuantos silbidos de apreciación, debería caminar por otro lugar. Después de todo, era un acto de diversión sana. Sin embargo, en las cartas no había habido nada divertido, ni sano ni limpio. Y Rosalie tampoco había dado la impresión de sentirse insultada. Emmett sabía reconocer el miedo auténtico.

Tarde o temprano iba a averiguar quién las había escrito. Eso requeriría paciencia. Mientras tanto, le daría a Rosalie la protección de veinticuatro horas por la que iba a pagar. Al recordar su rostro, tuvo que reconocer que haría falta mucha fuerza de voluntad. Se encogió de hombros y pensó que él la tenía. Se detuvo ante la cancela metálica. Sacó la mano por la ventanilla y apretó el timbre.

-¿Sí?

Frunció el ceño. Incluso con esa única palabra reconocía con facilidad la voz de Rosalie. No había esperado que contestara ella.

-McCarthy -dijo con sequedad.

No hubo respuesta, pero las puertas se abrieron despacio. Emmett las atravesó, luego se detuvo para cerciorarse de que se cerraban a su espalda.

A la luz del día, echó un mejor vistazo a la propiedad. Cualquiera con la suficiente determinación podría salvar el muro. En una ocasión, un compañero y él habían escalado un risco vertical en Afganistán sin más ayuda que una cuerda y valor.

Los árboles que florecían en el jardín proporcionaban un dulce aroma. Y más que adecuada cobertura para un intruso. Iba a inspeccionar detenidamente el sistema de alarma de la casa, aunque sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiera instalarse se podía desactivar.

Se detuvo justo ante los escalones, luego bajó para apoyarse en el capó del coche. Desde ahí no se podía oír ningún tráfico. Solo el sonido de los pájaros. Sacó un cigarrillo. Un vistazo alrededor le mostró algunos focos, quizá una docena de luces bajas en el suelo, evidentemente distribuidas más por motivos estéticos que para incrementar la seguridad.

Después de mirar el reloj, decidió rodear a pie la casa y comprobar algunas cosas en persona.

Quizá por maldad, Rosalie decidió que Emmett esperara fuera mientras ella se demoraba en el vestidor. En otras circunstancias, habría podido invitarlo a pasar a tomar una taza de café antes de que llegara la limusina. Pero no se sentía amable. Se tomó su tiempo para recogerse el pelo, comprobar el contenido de su bolso y luego escribirle algunas instrucciones a la doncella. Cuando volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta metálica, habló con su chófer y recogió el guión., Se volvió hacia el dormitorio y se topó con Emmett. El vio cómo la sorpresa inicial se convertía en furia.

-¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí?

-Comprobar su sistema de seguridad -se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y notó con un encogimiento de las entrañas que a pesar de la hora, ella estaba fantástica-. Es penoso. Un Boy Scout con dos menciones al mérito podría saltárselo.

Rosalie se colgó el bolso al hombro y se prometió que haría que Matt lo pagara, aunque fuera lo último que consiguiera.

-Cuando se instaló, se me garantizó que era el mejor del mercado.

-Del supermercado, tal vez. Haré que mis hombres lo actualicen.

-¿Cuánto? -había nacido pragmática, y los años transcurridos no habían modificado ese rasgo.

-No lo sé con seguridad hasta que se pongan manos a la obra. Diría que de tres a cinco.

-Claro. Como he dicho, el...

-Servicio está a la altura de la paga –murmuró ella, pasando a su lado-. De acuerdo, señor McCarthy, vaya por delante -al hablar, se dirigió a la mesita de noche-. Pero la próxima vez que decida comprobar el sistema, le recomiendo que no entre a hurtadillas en mi dormitorio al volverse, empuñaba una pistola del calibre veintidós con culata nacarada-. Tiendo a ponerme nerviosa.

Emmett observó el arma con una ceja enarcada. Muchas veces había estado en el extremo equivocado de un cañón.

-¿Sabe cómo se usa, ángel?

-Solo hay que apretar el gatillo, aquí -sonrió-. Claro está que mi puntería es horrible. Apuntaría a su pierna y terminaría por atravesarle el cerebro.

-Las armas tienen una única regla -comenzó, luego frunció el ceño mirando por encima del hombro de ella. Cuando Rosalie se volvió para echar un vistazo, se plantó a su lado. Con un movimiento demasiado veloz, tuvo la pistola en la mano y a ella debajo de él sobre la cama-. La regla es, no apunte con un arma de fuego a menos que piense disparar.

Ella no se retorció, sino que se quedó quieta y dio rienda suelta al calor de la furia y del desagrado que él le inspiraba. Con un movimiento casual, Emmett soltó el cargador.

-No está cargada.

-Claro que no. Jamás guardaría un arma cargada en la casa.

-Una pistola no es un juguete -montó el cargador otra vez antes de mirarla. Llevaba la cara limpia de maquillaje, y se veía tan hermosa como furiosa. A pesar de sí mismo, la combinación le resultó muy agradable. El cuerpo de ella era pequeño y fuerte, no tan blando y femenino como él había esperado.

Pero ahí estaba su fragancia, igual que la noche anterior, descaradamente femenina-. Bonita cama -murmuró, incapaz de resistir el impulso de clavar los ojos sobre su boca. Le pareció sentir que los latidos de Rosalie se aceleraban.

-Su aprobación no significa nada para mí, señor McCarthy. Y ahora, si no le importa, he de ir a trabajar.

« ¿Cuántos otros hombres la han inmovilizado entre su cuerpo y este colchón amplio y firme? ¿Cuántos otros hombres han sentido este destello salvaje de deseo?» Los dos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza antes de poder detenerlos. Por ello se apartó a un lado y la puso de pie. Pero seguía teniéndola cerca.

-Quizá mantengamos una relación profesional -musitó-. Y quizá no.

Aunque tenía el pulso desbocado, Rosalie no era tan falsa como para achacarlo al mal humor. Entendía el deseo, aun cuando rara vez lo había sentido por un hombre. Asimismo era algo que se podía controlar. El instinto le advirtió que era vital que así lo hiciera en ese momento, y que siguiera haciéndolo, en lo referente a Rosalie.

-Me tienta a cargar la pistola, señor McCarthy.

* * *

**Como vamos? cada vez mas interesante verda? jeje**

**espero sus reviews bellezas..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola bellezas espero estemos bien jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 8**

« ¿Cuántos otros hombres la han inmovilizado entre su cuerpo y este colchón amplio y firme? ¿Cuántos otros hombres han sentido este destello salvaje de deseo?» Los dos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza antes de poder detenerlos. Por ello se apartó a un lado y la puso de pie. Pero seguía teniéndola cerca.

-Quizá mantengamos una relación profesional -musitó-. Y quizá no.

Aunque tenía el pulso desbocado, Rosalie no era tan falsa como para achacarlo al mal humor. Entendía el deseo, aun cuando rara vez lo había sentido por un hombre. Asimismo era algo que se podía controlar. El instinto le advirtió que era vital que así lo hiciera en ese momento, y que siguiera haciéndolo, en lo referente a Rosalie.

-Me tienta a cargar la pistola, señor McCarthy.

-No estaría mal -la devolvió al cajón de la mesita-. Llámeme Emmett, ángel. Después de todo, hemos estado juntos en la cama -la tomó del brazo para escoltarla escaleras abajo al exterior.

-Buenos días, Robert -Rosalie le sonrió al chófer mientras este le abría la puerta de atrás de la limusina-. El señor McCarthy me acompañará al estudio durante unos días.

-Muy bien, señorita Cullen.

Emmett no pasó por alto la mirada nostálgica que el conductor le lanzó antes de que quedaran aislados detrás de unos cristales ahumados.

-¿Cómo se siente encendiendo a los hombres?

-No es más que un chico -repuso ella, acomodándose.

-¿Y eso establece alguna diferencia?

-Oh, lo olvidaba -cerró los ojos y se colocó las gafas oscuras-, soy una de esas mujeres despiadadas que tientan y provocan, para luego tirar a los hombres una vez que los he vaciado.

-Es un buen resumen -divertido, estiró las piernas.

-Siente un notable desdén por las mujeres, señor McCarthy.

-No, se equivoca. Da la casualidad de que las mujeres son uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

-Pasa... -se contuvo a punto de atragantarse. Se quitó las gafas, deseando ver si era una provocación o la simple verdad. Como deseaba creer lo peor de él, se decidió por lo último-. Es usted el clásico machista, señor McCarthy. Creía que su especie se había extinguido.

-Somos resistentes, ángel -apretó un botón y observó cómo el bar giraba hacia él. Pensó en prepararse un Bloody Mary, pero al final se decidió por un zumo de naranja.

Rosalie volvió a ponerse las gafas y desterró el deseo de pegarse con la cabeza contra la pared.

-Preferiría no presentarlo como mi guardaespaldas. No me apetece sufrir ese tipo de especulación.

-Bien. ¿Cómo quiere llevarlo?

-Darán por hecho que es mi amante -con altivez le quitó el vaso con zumo de naranja y bebió-. Estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de especulación.

-No lo dudo. Es su juego. Juéguelo como más le guste.

-Eso pienso hacer -le devolvió el vaso-. ¿Y qué hará usted?

-Mi trabajo -al pasar por las puertas del estudio, se bebió el zumo-. Usted simplemente sonríale a las cámaras, ángel, y no se preocupe de lo demás.

Rosalie tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que le dolía. Siguiendo un impulso, se volvió hacia él y cerró los dedos sobre su camisa.

-Oh, Emmett, es que estoy tan asustada. Tan, tan asustada al no saber si de un minuto a otro me encontraré a salvo -se le quebró la voz al acercarse-. No puedo describirte lo que significa para mí saber que estarás ahí, protegiéndome. Estoy tan indefensa y vulnerable. Y tú eres tan... fuerte...

La tenía tan cerca que pudo ver cómo cerraba los ojos detrás de las gafas oscuras. El cuerpo de ella tembló un poco al apoyarse en él. El deseo se disparó, junto con la necesidad de consolar y proteger. Era una mujer suave, entregada y desvalida. Al acercarla, su aroma le invadió los sentidos hasta que la cabeza le palpitó.

-No te preocupes -murmuró-. Yo voy a cuidar de ti.

-Emmett -alzó la cabeza hasta que tuvo los labios a un susurro de los de él. Cuando sintió que se ponía tenso, se echó hacia atrás y depositó algo en la mano de él-. Tu cheque -expuso con indiferencia, para luego bajar de la limusina.

Emmett permaneció sentado diez segundos enteros preguntándose por qué nunca antes había albergado pensamientos de estrangular a una mujer. Al plantarse junto a ella, cerró los dedos en torno a su brazo.

-Eres buena. Muy, muy buena.

Mientras Rosalie pasaba por el ritual diario del maquillaje y la peluquería, Emmett se dedicó a observar. Solo en la primera hora la vio entrar en contacto con una docena de personas. Otros actores, técnicos y un montón de ayudantes. Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo extensa que iba a tener que ser la lista que quería. Quienquiera que la estuviera acosando, era evidente que conocía su agenda. Eso le daba prioridad a la gente con la que ella trabajaba.

-Señorita... ah, Rosalie -Larry se detuvo a su lado con una taza de café recién hecho.

-Oh, gracias. Me lees la mente.

El se sintió complacido.

-Sabía que esta mañana el pelo iba a tardar un poco más -vio a la estilista arreglar con paciencia perlas en el peinado ya complicado-. Va a estar preciosa para la escena del baile.

-Nada que ver con ayer -bebió un sorbo-. Si me hubieran mojado una vez más, me habría derretido.

-La señorita Rothschild dijo que las tomas salieron fantásticas. Lo comprobé.

-Gracias -vio el reflejo de Emmett en el espejo y decidió que era tan buen momento come otro-. Larry, te presento a Emmett McCarthy, un amigo -solo años de entrenamiento impidieron que se atragantara al levantar una mano por el hombro para solicitar la de él-. Larry es mi mano derecha. Y a menudo la izquierda también. Emmett va a presenciar la filmación durante unos días.

-Oh, bueno... -Larry carraspeó-. Es estupendo.

Emmett vio que el joven pensaba cualquier cosa menos eso. «Otra conquista», pensó. Pero no podía permitirse ninguna simpatía hacia el enamorado, solo suspicacia.

-Me mantendré al margen -prometió, aprovechando la situación para acariciar los nudillos de ella con el dedo pulgar-. Solo quiero ver cómo trabaja Rosalie.

-¿No es dulce? -ella esbozó una sonrisa brillante-. Emmett está a la espera de un trabajo en este momento, y dispone de tiempo libre. Vamos, no seas sensible, cariño -le palmeó la mano-. Todos entendemos lo difícil que es el mercado laboral, en particular para botánicos -satisfecha, se puso de pie-. He de vestirme.

-Hay programadas fotos de publicidad para esta mañana -le dijo Larry después de mirar con incertidumbre a Emmett-. En cuanto esté lista, se supone que ha de ir al decorado del salón de baile.

-Bien.

-Te acompañaré, cariño -Emmett pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y apretó con un poco de exceso de fuerza-. Puedes necesitar ayuda con algún botón o cierre.

-Tranquilo, McCarthy -musitó mientras se alejaban-. En esta escena me pondré un vestido sin tirantes, y no puedo aparecer con un moratón.

-Me tientas a ponerlos donde no se vean. ¿Un botánico?

-Siempre me han atraído los hombres sensibles e introspectivos.

-¿Como Larry?

-Es mi secretario. Déjalo en paz.

-No me digas cómo hacer mi trabajo.

-Es un chico agradable, vino con excelentes referencias y...

-¿Hace cuánto?

-Unos tres meses -irritada, Rosalie abrió la puerta del camerino.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda, Emmett sacó un bloc de notas.

-¿Su nombre completo?

-Larry Washington. Pero no veo...

-No es necesario que lo veas. ¿Y el tipo de maquillaje?

-¿George? No seas absurdo, es lo bastante mayor como para ser mi abuelo.

-El nombre, ángel -alzó la vista-. No hay límite de edad para una mente perturbada.

Se lo dio antes de entrar en el vestidor privado.

-No me gusta cómo trabajas, McCarthy.

-Se lo notificaré al departamento de quejas -se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón y echó un vistazo pausado al camerino. Igual que la casa de ella, estaba decorado de blanco-. De paso puedes darme los nombres de los hombres con los que tratas en el plató.

-¿Todos? -inquirió ella tras una pausa cargada.

-Exacto.

-Es imposible -informó-. Me sería imposible recordarlos. A casi todos los conozco de vista y únicamente por el nombre de pila.

-Pues averigua sus apellidos.

-He de hacer un trabajo. No puedo...

-Y yo también. Consígueme los nombres.

Subió la cremallera del vestido y miró ceñuda la pared que los separaba.

-Veré si Larry puede conseguirme una lista.

-No. No quiero despertar las sospechas de nadie. -Vale, vale -por un momento quedó convencida de que la cura era más problemática que la enfermedad. Luego recordó la última nota recibida. Le gustara o no, necesitaba a Emmett-. El ayudante de la directora se llama Amos Leery. El cámara es Chuck Powers. Y, maldita sea, no llegaron ayer a la ciudad. Llevan años en el negocio. Tienen familias.

-¿Y eso qué diferencia marca? Una obsesión es una obsesión -cuando ella volvió al camerino, cometió el error de alzar la vista de las notas que tomaba-. ¿Y qué me dices de...?

Las palabras se detuvieron porque sus procesos mentales simplemente se desintegraron. Rosalie lucía un atuendo de un rojo vibrante que parecía lamerle la piel. Tenía un escote muy bajo que luego seguía las líneas del cuerpo. La falda era recta, con una abertura en un costado que le llegaba casi hasta la cadera, donde se mantenía cerrado gracias a un broche de piedras resplandecientes. Se le resecó la boca.

Ella vio y reconoció la expresión. Por lo general le habría producido una sonrisa, bien de placer o bien en respuesta automática. Pero en ese momento no pudo, ya que el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. El se levantó despacio y ella retrocedió. Hasta mucho más tarde no se le ocurrió pensar que era la primera vez que retrocedía por un hombre.

-El resto te lo tendré que dar más tarde -se apresuró a comentar-. Me están esperando en el decorado.

-¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer vestida de esa manera? -no avanzó otro paso hacia ella. Lo contuvo la supervivencia.

-Buscar venganza -se humedeció los labios.

Emmett volvió a mirarla, alzando lentamente la vista hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

-Diría que la vas, a conseguir.

Con un esfuerzo consciente, ella se obligó a respirar. «Interpreta el papel», se dijo. Siempre era posible interpretar el papel.

-¿Te gusta? -giró despacio ante él, revelando el osado escote de la espalda.

-Es un poco excesivo para las siete y media de la mañana.

-¿Te lo parece? -sonrió, más cómoda ya-. Espera a ver las cosas que lo acompañan. Carrier nos deja el collar y los pendientes. Doscientos cincuenta mil dólares de joyas. Dentro de poco tendremos dos guardias armados y un joyero muy nervioso. ¿Vamos?

La detuvo en la puerta con el simple contacto de la yema de un dedo sobre el hombro desnudo. Los dos sintieron la sacudida.

-Una pregunta. ¿Llevas algo debajo de eso?

Rosalie logró esbozar otra sonrisa solo gracias a que tenía la mano en el pomo.

-Estamos en Hollywood, McCarthy. Dejamos pequeños detalles como ese a la imaginación -salió, esperando que el nudo que sentía en el pecho desapareciera con la primera toma.

* * *

**Hola bellezas q tal les parecio?**

**espero les haya gustado el capi y me dejen algunos reviews x lo menos jeje**

**byee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola bellezas como vamos? jeje espero que todo bien**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 9**

Al mediodía, Emmett se había visto obligado a revisar la opinión que tenía de Rosalie, al menos en un campo. No era la estrella caprichosa y temperamental que había esperado. Trabajaba como una condenada sin emitir una sola queja.

Se había mostrado amable con los fotógrafos, aun cuando la sesión había durado noventa minutos. No se había crispado con el maquillador cuando tuvo que darle unos retoques, como había hecho una compañera. La temperatura en el plató era abrasadora debido a los focos, pero no se amilanó. Entre tomas, constantemente bebía de un vaso con agua mineral, incapaz de sentarse, ya que debía cuidar que el traje no se le arrugara.

Dos guardias armados no le quitaban la vista de encima, ni al cuarto de millón de dólares que lucía en joyas. Tuvo que reconocer que le quedaban bien. Las llevaba con la ecuanimidad de la mujer que sabía que las merecía.

Emmett se mantuvo en un rincón y se preguntó cómo podían soportar los actores la monotonía de la repetición.

-Increíble, ¿verdad?

Giró la cabeza y contempló al hombre alto de pelo gris que tenía al lado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cómo tardan horas y horas para grabar una escena de dos minutos -sacó un cigarrillo fino y negro y lo encendió con la colilla de otro-. No sé por qué vengo. Me pone nervioso, pero no puedo quedarme lejos mientras diseccionan mi creación.

-No, supongo que no -enarcó una ceja.

El otro dio una calada antes de sonreír.

-No estoy loco... o quizá sí. Yo escribí el guión -ofreció una mano delgada y bien cuidada-. James Brewster.

-Emmett McCarthy.

-Sí, lo sé. Es el amigo de la señorita Cullen -sonrió otra vez y se encogió de hombros con aire negligente-. Las noticias viajan deprisa en los pueblos pequeños. Ella es brillante, ¿verdad?

-No sabría decirlo.

-Oh, le aseguro que lo es. No había nadie más que pudiera ser Halley. Fría, vengativa, egoísta, y al mismo tiempo vulnerable y desesperada por el amor. Una de las pocas cosas que no me preocupa en esta pequeña extravagancia es la interpretación de Rosalie.

-Parece saber lo que hace.

-Más, siente lo que hace -dio otra calada mientras el equipo preparaba la siguiente toma-. Me brinda un placer enorme observarla.

Emmett metió las manos en los bolsillos y mentalmente añadió a Brewster a su creciente lista mental de hombres a investigar.

-Es una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa.

-Ni hace falta decirlo. Pero recurriendo a un tópico, eso no es más que fachada. Lo que fascina es lo que hay dentro de Rosalie Cullen.

-¿Y qué es? -preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo diría, señor McCArthy, que cada hombre debe descubrirlo por sí mismo.

La directora pidió silencio, que Brewster acató con nerviosismo. Emmett se centró en sus propias consideraciones.

Era cierto que daba la impresión de que Rosalie sentía el papel. La escena clave requería que se enfrentara a su amante, tres años después de que este la hubiera abandonado. Incluso después de una docena de tomas, sus ojos seguían helándose al recibir la cuña, su voz adquiría la necesaria insinuación de veneno. En una sala de baile llena de gente, estaba decidida a seducir y a humillar. Rosalie hacía ambas cosas con una facilidad tan aparente que Emmett consideró que debía disfrutar con ello.

Y así durante horas, pero él se mostró paciente. Le interesó ver que siempre que un descanso duraba más de cinco minutos, el secretario de ella aparecía a su lado con otro vaso con agua mineral. En más de una ocasión el ayudante de la directora se acercó para tomarle la mano y murmurar algo. Una y otra vez el maquillador le dio retoques en la cara, como si se tratara de un preciado lienzo.

Eran las siete pasadas cuando terminaron. Aparte de la hora dedicada al almuerzo, Emmett calculó que ella llevaba catorce horas de pie. Llegó a la conclusión de que prefería estar cavando zanjas durante ocho horas.

-¿No has pensado jamás en dedicarte a otra cosa? -le preguntó cuando volvieron a encerrarse en el camerino.

-Oh, no -se descalzó con gran alivio-. Me encanta el glamour.

-¿Dónde estaba?

-Asimilas deprisa -la sonrisa que mostró fue automática-. Si la directora hubiera querido grabar una toma más, solo una, te habría pedido que le metieras un tiro en la rodilla. Bájame la cremallera, ¿quieres? Tengo los brazos pesados.

-Eso es porque casi todo el día los has tenido alrededor de Carter.

-Una de las ventajas del trabajo -arqueó la espalda cuando Emmett le bajó la cremallera por debajo de las caderas.

-No está mal, si te gustan los tipos de aspecto suave.

-Los adoro -miró por encima del hombro con una media sonrisa.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez que podría ser Carter quien te envía las flores?

Ella se puso un poco rígida y se dirigió al vestidor.

-Está demasiado ocupado tratando de desenredarse de su tercera mujer. Además, lo conozco desde hace años.

-La gente cambia, o hace cosas inesperadas. Y pasas varias horas al día pegada a él.

-Eso es trabajo.

-Trabajo agradable. En cualquier caso, no deberías confiar en todo el mundo.

-Salvo en ti.

-Exacto. También Brewster pareció embelesado contigo.

-¿James? ¿El escritor? -divertida, Rosalie regresó al camerino mientras se abotonaba la blusa-. James está mucho más interesado en sus personajes que en las personas que los interpretan. Y lleva más de veinte años felizmente casado. ¿Es que nunca lees las columnas de cotilleos?

-Nunca me las pierdo -abandonó la idea de sacar un cigarrillo cuando la vio sentarse con brusquedad y agarrarse el pie-. ¿Algún problema?

-Siempre que me quito los malditos zapatos es una agonía -hizo una mueca, maldijo y se masajeó-. No me cabe duda de que fue un hombre el inventor del tacón alto... el mismo que inventó el sujetador.

-Sois las mujeres las que usáis esas cosas -expuso, pero se arrodilló y le tomó el pie-. ¿Te molesta el arco?

-Sí, pero... -la protesta murió en sus labios cuando él comenzó a presionar. Con un suspiro sincero y prolongado, se recostó-. Sí, eso es maravilloso. Has confundido tu vocación. Podrías ganar una fortuna siendo masajista.

-Deberías comprobar lo que podría hacer con el resto de tu cuerpo.

-Nos ceñiremos a los pies, gracias -dijo abriendo un ojo-. Si fuera unos centímetros más alta o Sean unos centímetros más bajo, podría haber hecho casi todas las tomas con zapatos planos.

-Te diré que las escenas de amor que hizo contigo parecían muy sinceras.

-Se supone que deben serlo -agotada, abrió los dos ojos-. Mira, somos profesionales. Daba esa impresión porque así lo interpretamos, no porque uno de los dos tuviera un interés físico en el otro.

-Desde mi ángulo parecía interés. En particular cuando apoyó la mano en tu...

-Intenta otra melodía, McCarthy.

-Creo que otra vez vas a querer decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo.

-Me gustaría que hicieras tu trabajo -soltó ella-, en vez de cebarte en un hombre porque cumple bien el suyo.

-Solo lo estoy comprobando, ángel.

-No quiero que espíen a mis amigos y compañeros.

-Si quieres a alguien que tema pisar algunos pies, has contratado al hombre equivocado.

-Ya he llegado a la misma conclusión en diversas ocasiones -no sabía por qué empezaba a acalorarse tanto, pero las manos de él subiendo y bajando despacio por su pie le hacían cosas que no deberían. Quería que se marchara-. ¿Por qué no te vas a dar un paseo, McCarthy? -apartó el pie-. No eres de mi estilo -se levantó y lo rodeó-. Puedes quedarte con el cambio.

-Perfecto -estaba tan enfadado como ella e igual de desconcertado respecto a la causa. Solo sabía que durante un momento fugaz había sentido algo por Rosalie, algo suave y relajado. Ya había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera existido. En su lugar estaba la ira, y una necesidad igual de potente, que requería liberación-. De paso, podría tomarme una bonificación.

La aferró. Ella había sabido que no se mostraría delicado. La agarró del pelo y se apoderó de su boca. Lo que ella no había sabido, o no había querido reconocer, era que respondería de manera tan completa.

* * *

**Hola espero les haya gustado el esplendido capi jeje **

**reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola bellezas jeje como vamoss espero que les ste gustando jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 10**

-Perfecto -estaba tan enfadado como ella e igual de desconcertado respecto a la causa. Solo sabía que durante un momento fugaz había sentido algo por Rosalie, algo suave y relajado. Ya había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera existido. En su lugar estaba la ira, y una necesidad igual de potente, que requería liberación-. De paso, podría tomarme una bonificación.

La aferró. Ella había sabido que no se mostraría delicado. La agarró del pelo y se apoderó de su boca. Lo que ella no había sabido, o no había querido reconocer, era que respondería de manera tan completa.

Ningún hombre la abrazaba cuando ella no quería ser abrazada. Ningún hombre tomaba lo que no ofrecía por propia voluntad. Sin embargo, Emmett la estaba abrazando y nada en el interior de Rosalie deseaba detenerlo. Defenderse habría sido sencillo, incluso un movimiento automático, pero no se debatió en los brazos de él. Le temblaron las rodillas, pero ni siquiera lo sintió. Todo estaba concentrado en la sensación que le producía la boca de él y la explosión de probarlo. Abrió los labios y lo invitó a entrar.

El rara vez pensaba en las consecuencias, y con menos frecuencia cuestionaba su instinto. Cuando había sentido la necesidad de tocarla, de tomarla de esa manera, lo había hecho. Y ya había empezado a pagar por ello. Rosalie era más que lo que había imaginado. Más suave, más delicada, más cálida. En los brazos no tenía una imagen, sino a una mujer apasionada. Incluso al descubrir y explorar el sabor y la textura de sus labios, entendió que necesitaba más. Esa era la trampa en la que había caído.

La apartó porque quería ver su cara después de que ella lo hubiera probado. Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron despacio, tan azules que por un instante fue más vulnerable a ella de lo que ninguno de los dos habría podido imaginar. Se sintió dominado por una dolorosa incertidumbre antes de dar un paso atrás.

-Ha sido un día interesante, ángel. ¿Por qué no le pides a Matt que te encuentre a otro?

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ella había sentido rechazo. Dolía más de lo que recordaba. El entrenamiento y el orgullo hicieron que se irguiera y que mantuviera la voz gélida.

-Si has terminado tu espectáculo de dominio masculino, ya puedes irte. Si me entero de alguien que necesite un guardaespaldas para su perrito de aguas, le daré tu tarjeta.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, Rosalie giró. Alzó el auricular, luego miró por encima del hombro hasta que vio a Emmett abrir la puerta. Volvió a centrarse en la llamada.

-Sí, hola.

La voz ya era demasiado familiar, y un grado más aterradora.

-He esperado todo el día para hablar contigo. Eres tan hermosa y excitante. Todo el día he estado imaginando cómo...

-¿Por qué no para? -el control se quebró al gritar al teléfono-. ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? -antes de que pudiera colgar, Emmett se lo arrebató.

-No te enfades -la desesperación nerviosa en la voz hizo que se pusiera tenso-. Te amo. Puedo hacerte feliz, más feliz de lo que nunca has sido.

-La señorita Cullen es más feliz sin ti -intervino Emmett con calma-. Sería mejor que dejaras de molestarla.

Reinó un silencio prolongado, y oyó que la respiración del otro lado del teléfono se tornaba más pesada.

-No te necesita. Me necesita a mí. Me necesita a mí -repitió la voz antes de colgar.

Emmett bajó el auricular despacio. Rosalie estaba de espaldas a él, pero pasado un momento se dio la vuelta. Tenía la piel tan blanca como el camerino.

-Pensaba que te habías ido.

-Y yo también -por regla general jamás se disculpaba de sus actos. No es que no creyera que no podía equivocarse, sino que las disculpas tendían a debilitar su posición. En ese caso decidió acercarse lo máximo posible sin cruzar la línea-. Mira, no tenemos por qué caemos muy bien para completar este trabajo, y a mí no me gusta dejar las cosas antes de haberlas terminado. ¿Por qué no olvidamos lo que pasó hace unos momentos entre nosotros?

Le gustaba menos ceder que a Emmett las disculpas. Pero le gustaba aún menos continuar sola. Para satisfacer tanto sus necesidades como su orgullo, le obsequió una sonrisa blanda.

-¿Pasó algo antes?

-Nada -reconoció el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza-. Vayámonos de aquí.

* * *

**Wow que capi taan intenso no? a ver ustedes que opinan? jeje sii verdaa**

**espero sus reviews jeje**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaa mis bellos lectores jeje espero que les este gustando la adaptacion jejeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 11**

Hacía tiempo que Rosalie había reconocido que no se podía tener intimidad y fama. Con el fin de alcanzar y mantener lo segundo, casi siempre había que sacrificar lo primero. Si salía a cenar con un amigo, al día siguiente lo leía en los medios. Si bailaba con otra celebridad, antes de que parara la música ya habría fotos y especulación. Según la prensa, su vida estaba llena de hombres y de aventuras tórridas. Lo aceptaba. También era lo bastante astuta como para saber que si se mostraba grosera o beligerante con los paparazzi, tanto su reputación como sus fotografías saldrían bajo una luz poco favorecedora. De modo que estaba dispuesta, dentro de lo razonable, a tratarlos bien y a presentar una imagen llena de encanto ante el público.

Pero que pincharan su teléfono y pusieran a un guardia ante la cancela era algo bien distinto. No formaba parte de la mística de seda y diamantes que había decidido desarrollar. Si pudiera elegir... Cada vez que ese pensamiento le pasaba por la cabeza, apretaba los dientes y se recordaba que no podía.

Costaba reconocerlo, pero sabía que debería estar agradecida. Desde la llamada recibida en el camerino, no había sucedido nada... ni cartas, ni flores ni voz que susurrara. Se dijo que tendría que sentirse aliviada. Pero sentía como si estuviera esperando que cayera el otro zapato.

Durante la semana, su trabajo la mantenía demasiado ocupada para pensar. Unas horas al día, podía meterse en el personaje y en los problemas de Halley. Mientras se estuviera grabando la película y sintiera la presión del rodaje, costaba pensar en sus crisis personales. El trabajo la había ayudado a salir de otros períodos duros. Contaba con que en esa ocasión pasara lo mismo.

Pero era sábado y la filmación marchaba sobre ruedas, de modo que no tuvo ninguna llamada. Por lo general atesoraba las mañanas en las que podía quedarse en la cama algunas horas más.

A las siete estaba despierta. Disgustada, se ordenó volver a dormirse. A las siete y cuarto miraba el techo y pensaba demasiado para su propia paz mental. Se suponía que las mujeres hermosas y con glamour dormían hasta el mediodía, luego se cuidaban con masajes y cuidados faciales.

Apartó el edredón y se dirigió al despacho adyacente al vestidor. De todas las habitaciones de la casa, solo esa mostraba su otro lado. Los muebles, aunque sofisticados, eran sencillos y funcionales; el tejido para las cortinas podía haber sido importado de París, pero el espacio como un todo irradiaba aire de organización y pragmatismo. El escritorio había sido comprado tanto por su utilidad como por su estética. Y lo utilizaba. Igual que el ordenador que había encima.

Era cierto que tenía un agente, un equipo de publicistas y un secretario, pero creía en controlar su propia vida, su propio negocio. Sabía qué acciones tenía y los ingresos brutos que recibía de las películas que había rodado. Guardaba con meticulosidad copias de sus contratos. No solo los firmaba, sino que los leía.

Fue directamente al escritorio, sin prestar atención a su agenda ni a las notas con mensajes telefónicos que había dejado la doncella, y recogió un fajo grueso de hojas. Eran tres guiones a los que apenas había echado un vistazo. La grabación de Extraños no iba a durar para siempre. Cuanto antes empezara a pensar en su siguiente proyecto, menos tiempo ocioso iba a tener.

Volvió a la cama, apoyó el primer guión sobre las rodillas y se dijo que esperaría hasta las ocho para tomar café. Necesitó la mitad de tiempo para descubrir que el primer guión carecía de pies y cabeza. La historia tenía algunos puntos buenos, pero casi todas eran escenas en las que debería aparecer desnuda, entregada a un apasionado abrazo tras otro. No era una puritana, pero tampoco se hallaba dispuesta a utilizar su cuerpo como reclamo de venta de un guión mediocre. En cualquier caso, estaba cansada de interpretar a la mujer fatal o a la víctima. Tiró a un lado ese guión y recogió otro. La atrapó desde la primera página.

Una comedia. Al menos alguien le había enviado una historia inteligente que no dependía exclusivamente de su sexualidad para venderse. No solo era agudo el diálogo, sino que la trama tenía giros constantes que la hacían reír en voz alta. Las bromas eran tanto físicas como verbales y supo que la dejarían agotada. Una y otra vez su personaje quedaría en ridículo en la pantalla. Terminaría con la cara en el barro. Y le encantaría.

«Bendito seas, Matt». A la mitad del guión, se lo llevó contra el pecho. El sabía que deseaba hacer algo que no encajara con la imagen que los dos habían creado cuidadosamente en el transcurso de los últimos seis años. Sería un riesgo. Rosalie estaba dispuesta a apostar que la gente pagaría para verle la cara embarrada.

Más feliz que en semanas, apretó el botón del intercomunicador y pidió que le subieran el desayuno. No pensaba parar hasta haberlo terminado, y entonces llamaría a Matt. Si tenía que presentarse a una selección para conseguir ese papel, lo haría. Si hacía falta, aceptaría una rebaja de su caché, pero iba a conseguir el papel.

Se acomodó, subió las rodillas y pasó la página.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, se hallaba completamente absorta. Respondió distraída, riendo mientras el personaje, su personaje, salía con ingenio de otra crisis.

-Debe ser muy gracioso -comentó Emmett.

Rosalie giró la cabeza con brusquedad. La diversión que hasta unos segundos antes dominaba sus, ojos se convirtió en irritación. «Es una contrariedad que sea tan atractivo», pensó.

-Es una pena que no cargara la pistola.

-No debería dispararle a un hombre que le trae el desayuno a la cama -cruzó la habitación, depositó la bandeja en el regazo de ella y luego se puso cómodo. Llevaba una camisola y vaqueros y no parecía importarle apoyar las zapatillas sobre el edredón hecho a mano.

-¿Qué lees? -preguntó al estirar las piernas y cruzar los brazos bajo la cabeza.

-Los informes de los mercados financieros.

-Sí, yo también siempre me parto de risa con ellos -los cojines tenían su aroma, exótico y tentador. Rosalie mostraba un aspecto descuidado por el sueño, con el pelo suelto sobre la espalda. Incluso bajo la fuerte luz de la mañana, no pudo encontrar ni un defecto en su rostro. Había dos tiras finas sobre sus hombros y un poco de encaje en sus pechos. Recordó lo que no tendría que haber recordado... lo que se sentía al pegarla contra el cuerpo y besarla hasta casi perder el sentido. Tomó una tostada de la bandeja y acercó la mermelada.

-Adelante -musitó ella, luchando contra el impulso de alejarse.

-Gracias -se inclinó sobre la bandeja mientras untaba mermelada con generosidad-. Como ya he dicho, es una cama estupenda.

-Cuando reciba la factura de la lavandería por el edredón, la deduciré de tus gastos -decidida a no mostrar ninguna reacción por su proximidad, se sirvió una taza de café-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, McCarthy? -él mordisqueó la tostada y la miró. La sonrisa floreció muy despacio en su cara-. No quedes en ridículo -le dijo, y bebió el café mientras estaba demasiado caliente. Cuando le quemó la lengua, decidió que no solo le caía mal, sino que lo detestaba.

-Una pregunta tonta... -comenzó Emmett, y se sirvió una taza de café.

-Mira, estoy ocupada, así que si...

-Sí, ya lo veo.

-Da la casualidad de que estoy leyendo algunos guiones.

-¿Alguno bueno?

Rosalie respiró hondo. Se recordó que algunos hombres eran más tercos que otros. Quizá si lo complacía un poco...

-De hecho, sí. Quiero terminar uno esta mañana, de modo que si hay algo que debamos hablar...

-¿En este también devoras a otro hombre?

«Paciencia», se dijo ella. Era un acto compasivo mostrar paciencia por un idiota.

-No. Se trata de una comedia.

-¿Una comedia? -rió antes de beber otro sorbo de café-. ¿Tú?

-No tientes tu suerte, McCarthy -amenazó ceñuda.

-Vamos, ángel. No tienes una cara que un hombre empujase contra una tarta.

-Barro.

-¿Qué?

-En este caso, me meten la cara en barro.

-Es algo que me gustaría ver -eligió una pieza de melón del cuenco de ella.

-Cuento con que varios millones de personas tengan tu actitud -con gesto natural sacó la servilleta de la anilla y se la pasó a él-. Después de todo, tú representas a la gente corriente, ¿no?

-La más corriente de toda -convino con afabilidad.

-Vamos, ¿por qué no me cuentas por qué estás aquí esta mañana con los pies en mi cama y las manos en mi desayuno?

-Es parte del servicio, nada más. Estupendo café.

-Le daré tus cumplidos al cocinero. Bien, ¿por qué no vas al grano?

-¿No vas a comer?

-McCarthy.

-De acuerdo -sacó una carpeta pequeña del hueco lateral de la bandeja y la abrió-. Tengo algunos informes preliminares. Pensé que te interesarían.

-¿Informes sobre qué?

-Larry Washington, Amos Leery, James Brewster. También tengo algo sobre el maquillador y tu chófer.

-¿Mi chófer? ¿Estás investigando a Robert? -perdido el apetito, se incorporó más en la cama-. Es lo más ridículo que he oído jamás.

-Ángel -vio seda de un rosa oscuro debajo del encaje y se preguntó hasta dónde bajaría-, ¿nunca has leído novelas de misterio? La persona menos sospechosa siempre es la culpable.

-No te pago para que juegues a ser Sam Spade, y menos todavía para que investigues a personas como Robert y George.

Tras una breve consideración, Emmett eligió una fresa.

-¿Has notado alguna vez cómo te mira tú Robert?

-Encanto -ladeó la cabeza-, todos los hombres me miran de esa manera.

* * *

**jeje me encanta Rose, yaa se los habia dicho verda? jeje probablemente si y estoy sonando repetitivo jejeje**

**espero reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

**Y aki vengo de nuevoo jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 12**

Tras una breve consideración, Emmett eligió una fresa.

-¿Has notado alguna vez cómo te mira tú Robert?

-Encanto -ladeó la cabeza-, todos los hombres me miran de esa manera.

La miró unos momentos antes de beber café. Hasta a él le costaba separar la actuación de la realidad.

-Como tengo que empezar por alguna parte, lo haré por los hombres más cercanos a ti.

-Lo siguiente que me dirás es que estás investigando a Matt -cuando él no dijo nada, lo observó detenidamente. -Debe de ser una broma. Matt es...

-Un hombre -concluyó Emmett por ella-. Acabas de decir que eso es lo único que hace falta.

Furiosa, recogió la bandeja y la dejó sobre el regazo de él. El café se vertió por los bordes de las tazas.

-Mira, paremos esto ahora mismo. No pienso tolerar que gente que me importa sea investigada y abochornada. Matt es el mejor amigo que tengo, y tenía la impresión de que también era tu amigo.

-Esto es trabajo.

-Digamos entonces que nuestro trabajo ha concluido. Las llamadas han parado y también las cartas.

-Durante cuarenta y ocho horas.

-A mí eso me basta. Te pagaré tus honorarios hasta hoy y nos... -calló cuando el teléfono que tenía en la mesita comenzó a sonar. Sin darse cuenta, encontró su mano en la de Emmett, con los dedos apretados con fuerza.

-Contestarán abajo -murmuró él-. Que no te domine el pánico. Si es él, mantén la calma. Intenta hacerle hablar, que permanezca en línea el máximo tiempo posible. Necesitamos tiempo para rastrearlo -al sonar el intercomunicador, ella se sobresaltó-. Serénate, Rosalie. Puedes sobrellevarlo.

-¿Sí? -apretó el botón mientras se esforzaba por respirar con tranquilidad.

-Llama un hombre, señorita Cullen. No quiere dar su nombre, pero dice que es importante. ¿Le digo que no se puede poner?

-Sí, yo... -Emmett cerró la mano en torno a su muñeca-. No, no, aceptaré la llamada. Gracias.

-Tómatelo con calma -le dijo Emmett-. Simplemente déjale hablar.

Rosalie alzó el auricular con dedos rígidos y fríos.

-Hola.

Emmett solo tuvo que mirarla a la cara para saber que oía el susurro familiar.

-No lo pierdas -musitó, sin soltarle la mano-. Retenlo en la línea. Mantén la calma y contesta sus preguntas.

-Gracias -logró decir ella a pesar del nudo en la garganta-. Sí, sí, he recibido todas tus cartas. No, no estoy enfadada -cerró los ojos y trató de fingir que las cosas que le decía no le ponían la piel de gallina-. Me gustaría que me dijeras quién eres. Si... -con un aire entre frustrado y aliviado, apartó el auricular-. Ha colgado.

-Maldita sea -después de dejar la bandeja en el suelo, Emmett se inclinó sobre ella y apretó unas teclas en el teléfono-. Soy Emmett -maldijo otra vez-. Sí, sigan con ello. De acuerdo. No ha habido suficiente tiempo -le informó a Rosalie al colgar-. ¿Dijo algo que te resultara familiar, cualquier cosa que te hiciera pensar en alguien que conozcas?

-No -tembló una vez antes de recuperar el control-. Nadie que conozca tiene una mente así.

-Bebe un poco de café -le sirvió algo más y le entregó la taza. Ella obedeció para relajar la tensión en la garganta.

-Emmett -tuvo que tragar saliva-. Dijo... dijo que me tenía reservada una sorpresa, una sorpresa grande -al girar la cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos se veían enormes y atribulados-. Dijo que faltaba poco.

-Deja que yo me preocupe de él -siempre había tenido debilidad por los indefensos. Eso ya lo había metido en problemas... en Sudamérica, en Afganistán y en otros muchos lugares. Aun cuando sabía que podía ser peligroso de una manera más personal, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la acercó-. Para eso me pagas, ángel.

-Va a llegar hasta mí -afirmó con convencido pesimismo-. Lo percibo.

-Le costará lograrlo estando yo de por medio. Escucha, tengo a dos hombres patrullando tu propiedad y a otros dos controlando los teléfonos.

-No parece servir de mucha ayuda -cerró los ojos y durante un momento se permitió apoyarse en él-. Quizá sea porque no puedo verlos.

-Pero puedes yerme a mí, ¿verdad?

-Sí -y podía sentirlo, podía sentir los músculos duros de su brazo y hombro, la piel no tan suave de su cara.

-¿Quieres verme más?

Con cautela, Rosalie alzó el rostro para mirarlo. Vio humor, pero, y eso la hizo pensar que se equivocaba, también creyó percibir auténtica preocupación.

-¿Perdona?

-Me encanta cómo haces eso. Ángel, podrías poner a un hombre de rodillas sin levantar un dedo.

-Es un talento que tengo. Explícate, McCarthy.

-¿Por qué no me vengo aquí una temporada? No dejes que te domine el orgullo -le advirtió al ver que se ponía rígida-. Te sobran habitaciones, y aunque empiezo a desarrollar auténtico cariño por tu cama, puedo arreglarme en otra. ¿Qué me dices, ángel? ¿Quieres compañero de piso?

Lo miró ceñuda, odiando reconocer que se sentiría más segura con él todo el tiempo allí. Desde luego, la casa era lo bastante grande como para que no tuvieran que tropezar el uno con el otro, aunque perdería intimidad. El verdadero problema radicaría en recordar cómo había hecho que se sintiera durante aquel beso encendido. Si lo tenía cerca las veinticuatro horas del día, tal vez no le bastaría con recordar.

-Quizá debería comprar ese perro feroz -musitó.

-Tú eliges.

Era verdad; dependía de ella. Y Rosalie sabía exactamente cómo manejar la situación... y a Emmett.

-Adelante, McCarthy. Ve a llenar tu petate. Te encontraremos un rincón en el que dormir -se irguió y volvió a centrarse en el guión. No pudo negar que se sentía mejor. El nudo helado que tenía en el estómago se había aflojado-. ¿Me va a costar mucho más?

-Comidas, y quiero algo más que un cuenco con fruta para desayunar, el uso de las instalaciones y, como va a destrozar mi vida social, otros doscientos al día.

-¿Doscientos? -soltó un bufido poco femenino-. No puedo imaginar que tu vida social valga más de cincuenta. ¿No es la tarifa habitual en las salas de masaje?

-¿Qué sabes de las salas de masaje?

-Lo que veo en las películas, encanto.

-¿Qué te parece una demostración en directo? -alzó un dedo y le bajó un tirante. En vez de subirlo, Rosalie se dedicó a estudiar el guión.

-No, gracias. Dudo de que haya algo que puedas enseñarme.

-Pensaba en lo opuesto -cuando le bajó el otro tirante, Rosalie lo miró. La estaba provocando y no parecía dispuesta a morder el cebo.

-Inténtalo cuando tenga algunas semanas libres, McCarthy. Me temo que contigo habrá que empezar de cero.

-Aprendo deprisa -deslizó la mano por el hombro de ella hasta que con el dedo pulgar le acarició la mandíbula.

Antes de poder contenerse ella lo agarró por la muñeca, pero al hablar lo hizo con voz firme.

-Ten mucho cuidado.

* * *

**Hello again! OMG que capituloo esq Emmett es taaaaaan especial jajaja por no decir otra cosa jeje**

**espero reviews bellezas**


	13. Chapter 13

**Y aki viene lo nuevoooo**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 13**

-Aprendo deprisa -deslizó la mano por el hombro de ella hasta que con el dedo pulgar le acarició la mandíbula.

Antes de poder contenerse ella lo agarró por la muñeca, pero al hablar lo hizo con voz firme.

-Ten mucho cuidado.

-Si vas con cuidado, te pierdes muchas cosas.

Había querido volver a tocarla, a sentir su piel suave y cálida bajo las manos. Había querido ver cómo se le nublaban los ojos, en parte debido a la furia y en parte a la tentación. Parecía dispuesta a quitarle los ojos, pero sus uñas no le impedirían probar el fuego que ella contenía con tanta habilidad en su interior. El fuego que soltaba de forma tan explosiva en la pantalla.

Cuando ella alzó la mano libre, Emmett se la aferró. En ese momento se sujetaban mutuamente. Pensó que era el orgullo lo que la contenía de luchar, el orgullo y la seguridad de que podría ponerlo de rodillas cuando quisiera. Ya no estaba tan seguro como le habría gustado de qué eso no era así.

Estaba a punto de soltarla cuando Rosalie alzó el mentón y con los ojos lo retó a continuar. El jamás había rechazado un desafío.

Con los ojos abiertos y sin dejar de mirarla, bajó la boca. Pero no la besó. Rosalie sintió el impacto, entre asombrada y excitada, en el instante en que él le aprisionó el labio inferior con los dientes.

Podría haberlo detenido. Su hermano Garrett les había enseñado a sus hermanas y a ella a defenderse de los miembros demasiado amorosos del sexo opuesto. Era consciente de que podía sorprender a Emmett y tenerlo doblado y sin aire con un rápido movimiento de la rodilla. Se quedó quieta, hipnotizada por los ojos verdes que la miraban.

No se suponía que tuviera esa clase de sentimientos, ese apetito. Los había bloqueado hacía años, cuando sus emociones la habían hecho quedar como una tonta. No debía estar sintiendo ese encogimiento del estómago. Había grabado innumerables escenas de amor y no había sentido nada que no hubiera programado para que su personaje sintiera. Sabía lo poco que debía significar el abrazo más apasionado para los dos actores involucrados en el proceso.

Pero se quedó quieta, atrapada por el deseo urgente de asimilar el torrente de sensaciones que le producía.

«Imposible», se dijo él, pero percibía inocencia en torno a ella. Si se trataba de una representación, era una mujer más hábil de lo que tenía derecho a ser. Si no lo era... Pero no podía pensar. Rosalie le obnubilaba la mente. La llenaba hasta que estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo todo menos a ella.

El deseo era algo que se apagaba y olvidaba con facilidad. Más le valdría recordarlo. Cualquier hombre la desearía. Pero no sabía si cualquier hombre sería capaz de olvidarla. Había demasiado poder en ella, el poder de provocar hambre en un hombre, de hacerlo palpitar, de debilitarlo. Emmett no podía permitirse el lujo de perder su voluntad. Con los labios cálidos y suaves de Rosalie bajo los suyos, se recordó que tenía dos prioridades. Una era mantenerla a salvo. La otra era cuidar de sí mismo.

Cuando empezó a sentir que se hundía, se apartó. Se hallaba en terreno poco firme. Llegó a la conclusión de que por una vez era mejor andarse con cuidado.

-Tienes pegada, ángel.

«Tranquila», se dijo ella, luchando por no perderse. Para él no significaba nada más que la eterna guerra de voluntades que libraban los hombres y las mujeres. Emmett no se había ablandado por dentro ni había sentido la necesidad de ser amado, de creer que quizá, solo quizá, eso que sentían era bueno. No le daría la satisfacción de saber que ella sí lo había pensado.

-La próxima vez te dejará tendido.

-Puede que tengas razón -musitó, apartándose-. Estás un poco pálida -miró sus hombros desnudos y se maldijo por el aguijonazo de deseo que sintió-. Vístete y reúnete conmigo junto a la piscina. Te pondré al día sobre lo que tenemos hasta ahora -se levantó de la cama con la carpeta en la mano y la dejó sola.

Necesitaba un poco de aire... con urgencia.

* * *

**Hello bellezas jejeje si yo se que el capi esta muy corto pero bueno hay que mantener el encanto no jejeje**

**espero reviews**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola bellezas como vamos jeje espero que bien jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 14**

Emmett surcaba el agua de la piscina como una anguila, con suavidad, velocidad y en silencio. Cuando Rosalie salió al patio, se quedó unos momentos bajo el sol y lo observó. Él había elegido ponerse un bañador negro de las prendas que había en el vestidor para los invitados, y con cada brazada que daba podía ver el movimiento ondulatorio de sus músculos. Se sentó ante una mesa con sombrilla y esperó que saliera del agua.

El ejercicio físico ayudó. Emmett se dio cuenta de que con ella había llegado mucho más cerca del límite de lo que había deseado. Seguía sin saber por qué había dado ese paso, cuando sí sabía que era el tipo de mujer del que un hombre inteligente se mantenía alejado. Y él siempre había sido inteligente. Así se sobrevivía. Pero también siempre había tenido la costumbre de ceder a la tentación. Así vivía. Aunque su vida jamás había sido aburrida, hasta ese momento Rosalie Cullen representaba la mayor tentación.

Después de nadar treinta largos, sintió que casi toda la tensión se había evaporado. En otras circunstancias, habría empleado un saco de arena para aliviarla, pero estaba dispuesto a emplear cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano.

Se detuvo en la parte donde hacía pie, se apartó el pelo de la cara y la vio.

Echada hacia atrás en la silla, con la cara en sombras debido a una sombrilla grande y blanca, era la imagen viva de la belleza distante y arrebatadora. Se había recogido el pelo, dejando limpio el rostro. El top ceñido que lucía resultaba bastante abierto por los hombros y ceñido a la cintura, por encima de unos pantalones cortos que mostraban unas piernas largas, casi interminables. Al salir de la piscina su mirada se demoró en esas piernas.

-Tienes unos cimientos excelentes, ángel.

-Eso me han dicho -recogió una toalla que había a su lado-. Veo que empiezas a moverte con soltura -le tiró la toalla, aunque él solo se la pasó al cuello. El sol brilló sobre las gotas de agua en la piel bronceada.

-Bonita piscina.

-A mí me gusta.

-Entonces deberías usarla más. Nadar es estupendo para mantenerte en forma.

-Deja que yo me preocupe de mi forma, McCarthy -empezaba a ponerse de mal humor, por lo que decidió ocultarlo con sarcasmo-. ¿Vas a tardar mucho? Quiero que me hagan las uñas esta tarde.

-Lo encajaremos en nuestra agenda.

-¿Nuestra agenda? -no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se sentó frente a ella-. No sé por qué, pero no te imagino en un lugar dedicado al cuidado de las uñas.

-He estado en sitios peores -se movió un poco, hasta quedar plenamente bajo el sol-. ¿Tienes algo más en tu agenda del día?

-Oh, tal vez mirar unos escaparates en Rodeo Drive -dijo de repente, para ponerle las cosas más difíciles-. Almuerzo en Ma Maison, creo, o quizá en el Bistro -apoyó la barbilla en el dorso de la mano-. Hace _días_ que no veo a nadie. Tienes ropa apropiada que ponerte, ¿verdad?

-Me arreglaré. Luego, esta noche, tienes esa cena de caridad.

La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció.

-¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

-Es mi trabajo saberlo -aunque no lo necesitaba, ojeó sus notas-. Mi secretaria se puso en contacto con Sean Carter y le explicó que otra persona te iba a escoltar.

-Entonces será mejor que lo vuelva a llamar. Sean y yo acordamos ir juntos para ayudar a promocionar la película.

-¿Estás dispuesta a meterte en una limusina oscura con un hombre que podría ser...?

-No es Sean -después de cortarlo, alargó la mano hacia la cajetilla de cigarrillos que Emmett había arrojado sobre la mesa.

-Jugaremos a mi manera -Emmett tomó el mechero y le encendió el pitillo que había sacado-. Te llevaré a tu pequeña fiesta, y si te apetece puedes juntarte con Sean para aparecer ante las cámaras. ¿Y mañana?

-Dímelo tú -le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

Con paciencia, Emmett abrió la carpeta.

-A la una recibes a un periodista y a un fotógrafo de Lifestyles, que harán un reportaje sobre ti y la casa. Es lo único que tengo.

Ella soltó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y dejó que se consumiera.

-Porque es lo único que hay. Tengo algunas cosas personales de las que ocuparme aquí en casa, y luego me voy temprano a la cama, porque el lunes es un día de trabajo.

-Matt dijo que eras práctica -pasó una página-. Larry Washington.

-Adelante -le dijo-. No estarás contento hasta que termines.

-El chico parece bastante limpio en la superficie. Se graduó el año pasado en UCLA en administración de empresas. Parece que siempre le gustó lo cinematográfico, aunque prefirió estar detrás de las cámaras.

-Razón por la que lo contraté.

-Al parecer mantuvo una relación bastante seria con una ex compañera hasta hace unos seis meses. Una rubia muy atractiva de ojos azules que lo dejó.

No era necesario que deletreara las implicaciones.

-Un montón de mujeres tiene los ojos azules y muchos romances universitarios se rompen.

-Amos Leery -continuó, sin hacerle caso-. ¿Sabías que su primera mujer pidió el divorcio porque a él le resultaba imposible mantener las manos lejos de otras mujeres?

-Sí, lo sé. Y fue hace quince años, así...

-Las viejas costumbres tardan en morir. George McLintoch.

-Es lamentable, McCarthy. Incluso para ti.

-Lleva treinta y tres años dedicado al maquillaje. Tiene cinco nietos y otro que llegará en el otoño. Desde que su mujer murió hace unos años, ha tenido algunos problemas con la botella.

-Ya es suficiente -se levantó y fue al borde de la piscina-. Ya basta. No pienso quedarme sentada escuchándote diseccionar los problemas personales de gente con la que trabajo -miró por encima del hombro-. Te dedicas a una profesión sucia.

-Así es -ni un parpadeo reveló lo que sentía por el tema-. James Brewster. Parece tener una vida familiar bastante estable. Lleva casado veintiún años, y tiene un hijo que estudia derecho en el este. Es interesante que lleve más de diez años psicoanalizándose.

-Todo el mundo en esta ciudad se psicoanaliza.

-Tú no.

-Lo haré si sigo por aquí.

El sonrió fugazmente, luego pasó una página.

-Tu chófer, Robert, es un personaje interesante. El joven Robert DeFranco tiene bastantes novias.

-Tu tipo de hombre.

-He de reconocer que admiro su resistencia. Y ahora, Matt Burns.

En ese momento ella giró por completo. Emmett no vio ira en su expresión, sino repulsión. Y eso desgarró algo en su interior.

* * *

**Hola hola jeje que tal les parecio el capi? por lo que se ve a nuestra Rose no le hace gracia que Emmett se meta a investigar a Matt, que creen que pasara ahora? sospechan de alguien? jeje **

**dejenme sus opinioness **

**reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola hola bellezas como vamos? espero que bien jejeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

** Capitulo 15**

-He de reconocer que admiro su resistencia. Matt Burns.

En ese momento ella giró por completo. Emmett no vio ira en su expresión, sino repulsión. Desgarró algo en su interior.

-¿Cómo puedes? -dijo despacio-. Es tu amigo.

-Es mi trabajo.

-¿Es tu trabajo espiar en la vida personal de la gente que supuestamente te importa?

-No puedo permitirme el lujo de que me importe alguien más que no sea el cliente que me paga. Ese es el servicio.

-Entonces guárdate esta parte para ti. Sea lo que fuere lo que averigües sobre Matt, no quiero saberlo.

No iba a permitir que hiciera que lamentara lo que había hecho. En su vida había hecho cosas peores, mucho peores. Se preguntó cómo lo miraría ella silo supiera.

-Rosalie, vas a tener que considerar todas las posibilidades.

-No, tú lo harás. Y en este momento se te paga para ello. Es tu trabajo encontrar a la persona que me está acosando y mantenerme a salvo mientras lo haces.

-Esta es mi manera.

-Perfecto. Y como trabajas así, lo único que deseo ver de ti es la factura -iba a regresar a la casa, pero él le bloqueó el paso.

-Crece -la inmovilizó por los hombros. Comprendió que se sentía mal por la gente que le importaba. Debía convencerla de que no era un lujo que pudiera permitirse-. Cualquiera podría estar realizando esas llamadas. Puede que sea alguien que nunca hayas visto, pero mi instinto me dice lo contrario. Te conoce -la sacudió un poco para recalcar sus palabras-. Y te desea mucho. Hasta que lo encontremos, vas a hacer lo que yo te diga.

Rosalie aún tenía muy fresca la llamada de esa mañana. Si debía alcanzar un compromiso, lo haría. Pero no significaba que le gustara.

-Haré lo que digas, McCarthy, hasta un punto. Dejaré que pinchéis mi teléfono, dejaré que pongas a los guardias en la entrada de mi casa, pero no escucharé esta basura.

-En otras palabras, no quieres los detalles.

-Lo has entendido.

-Creía que tenias más agallas -bajó las manos.

Ella abrió la boca para gritar, luego volvió a cerrarla porque él tenía razón. No tenía estómago para eso.

-Piérdete, McCarthy -giró en redondo y se marchó.

Mientras la observaba, Emmett decidió que su instinto era tan fiable como siempre. Cuando tuviera que presionarla, sabía que ella no se derrumbaría.

* * *

**Espero que les ste** **gustando la historia mis keridos lectores jejeje**

**cuantos reivews me dejan? jeje**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola hola mis fieles lectores como vamos? espero que biiien jejeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 16**

Cuando pasaron el fin de semana sin matarse, Rosalie llegó a la conclusión de que quizá lo consiguieran. No le había gustado ir a cenar con él y tener que fingir, delante de otras trescientas personas, que disfrutaba de su compañía. Se había dicho que debía considerarlo un trabajo... uno especialmente difícil y poco atractivo. Entonces Emmett la había desconcertado al mostrarse encantador.

Sorprendentemente, el esmoquin le sentaba muy bien. Aunque no terminaba de ocultar su aspereza, lo hacía aún más atractivo. Podía llevar una pajarita de seda y el exterior de la sofisticación, pero con él sabías que debajo había un bárbaro. Y, por algún motivo, descubrió que eso le agradaba.

Antes de acabar la velada, Emmett había bebido champán con una actriz de éxito y con otra ganadora de tres Oscars. La veterana actriz había palmeado la rodilla de Rosalie para decirle que su gusto en hombres mejoraba. Aunque a ella le había costado tragarse eso, ni una sola vez durante la velada Emmett le había dado motivos para burlarse de él.

El domingo la había dejado sola. Cuando se presentaron los reporteros y les concedió la entrevista y un recorrido de la casa, fue como si no estuviera allí. Rosalie sabía que andaba por alguna parte, pero no invadió su intimidad. Dispuso de libertad para volver a su lectura, para darse un prolongado y reconfortante baño de espuma y para ponerse al día con la correspondencia y otras cuestiones. Cuando el lunes por la mañana salieron de la casa, casi estaba lista para revisar la opinión que se había hecho de él.

Se sentía descansada y dispuesta para trabajar. La noche anterior había terminado el guión que había empezado el sábado por la mañana, y estaba más entusiasmada que nunca. A eso de las seis de la mañana había despertado a Matt de un sueño profundo para comunicarle que le consiguiera el papel. Se sentía como en el paraíso.

Miró a Emmett a su lado, con las piernas estiradas y los ojos cerrados detrás de unas gafas oscuras. Por su aspecto, no se había afeitado desde el sábado. Parecía injusto que ese aire levemente disoluto le sentara tan bien.

-¿Una noche dura?

El abrió un ojo; pero al considerarlo demasiado esfuerzo, volvió a cerrarlo.

-Una partida de póquer.

-¿Jugaste al póquer anoche? No sabía que te hubieras ido.

-En la cocina -musitó, preguntándose cuándo podría ponerle las manos encima a otra taza de café.

-¿En mi cocina? -frunció el ceño, un poco irritada porque no se la hubiera invitado a participar-. ¿Con quién?

-El jardinero.

-¿Rafael? Si apenas habla inglés.

-No lo necesita para saber que un full supera a una escalera.

-Comprendo -tuvo ganas de sonreír-. De modo que Rafael y tú jugaron al póquer en la cocina, se emborracharon y se contastaron mentiras.

-Y Marsh.

-¿Y Marsh qué? ¿Marsh jugó a las cartas? ¿Mi Marsh?

-Un tipo alto, con poco pelo.

-Vamos, Emmett, tiene casi ochenta años. Me sorprende que hasta tú te aprovecharas de él.

-Me ganó ochenta y tres dólares. Un tipo astuto...

-Te está bien empleado -afirmó con satisfacción-. Te sientas en mi cocina, te hinchas a beber cerveza y a fumar cigarros para alardear sobre mujeres cuando yo pago por tu tiempo.

-Tú dormías.

-No creo que eso importe. Se te paga para cuidar de mí, no para jugar al póquer.

-Cuidaba de ti.

-¿De verdad? -bebió un sorbo de zumo-. Qué extraño. Ayer no te vi el pelo.

-Estaba por allí. ¿Disfrutaste de tu baño de espuma?

-¿Perdona?

-Pasaste casi una hora en la bañera -le quitó el vaso y se lo bebió todo. Con suerte eliminaría el algodón de la boca-. Es gracioso, pero suponía que una mujer como tú tendría dos docenas de trajes de baño. Supongo que no pudiste encontrar ninguno.

-Me estabas vigilando.

-Para eso me pagas -le devolvió el vaso y volvió a recostarse.

La dominó la indignación al dejar el vaso en la bandeja.

-No te pago para ser un mirón. Satisface tu libido en tus horas libres.

-Mis horas son tus horas, mi ángel. Casi contemplé lo mismo de ti cuando pagué cuatro dólares y medio para ver _Hielo Fino_. Además, si hubiera buscado saciar mi apetito, me habría unido a ti.

-Te habría ahogado -espetó, pero él simplemente sonrió y cerró los ojos.

La cabeza le palpitaba como un martillo neumático. Había dormido poco. La partida de póquer había sido su manera de distraerse del hecho de saber que ella dormía escaleras arriba, su manera de tratar de olvidar el aspecto que había tenido entre el agua con espuma durante el bailo de la tarde.

No la había espiado, como a ella le gustaría creer. La había visto entrar en la sala del jacuzzi. Luego, al no verla salir, había ido a comprobar cómo estaba. La vio estirada en la enorme bañera, con Rachmaninoff saliendo de los altavoces del techo. El pelo le flotaba en el agua espumosa. Y el cuerpo... el cuerpo era largo, esbelto y pálido. Todavía podía sentir el impacto en el plexo solar.

Se había marchado con el mismo sigilo que había ido. Lo había dominado el miedo de que si Rosalie hubiera abierto los ojos para mirarlo, se habría postrado ante ella.

Las imágenes de ese cuerpo lo acosaban noche y día. Sabía que debería ser capaz de impedirlas. No le permitía a nada ni a nadie tener poder sobre él. Pero empezaba a comprender cómo una mujer podía transformarse en una obsesión por el solo hecho de existir. Empezaba a entender cómo un hombre podía verse abrumado por sus propias fantasías.

Eso despertaba una profunda preocupación. Si otro hombre se había obsesionado con ella, y ese mismo hombre cruzaba algunas líneas, ¿hasta dónde llegaría para tenerla? Las cartas y las llamadas poco a poco se hacían más urgentes. ¿Cuándo iba a cortarlas para probar algo más desesperado?

* * *

**Holaaa como vamos? q les parecio el capi? espero que bien jejeje por lo que se ve nuestro Emmett se enamora cada vez mas jeje no es romantico? jeje yo digo que sii jeje**

**reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Espero les gusteee jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 17**

Ese día iban a rodar en la parte de atrás del estudio. Otro equipo de filmación ya se encontraba en Nueva York grabando exteriores. Rosalie esperaba ansiosa el momento en que algunos miembros del equipo y ella tuvieran que volar al este para grabar también en exteriores. Eso le daría la oportunidad de ver a su hermana Alice y, con suerte, de poder asistir a su obra en Broadway.

Pensar en ello le devolvió su anterior estado de ánimo alegre. Incluso sobrevivió a la hora de retraso mientras los técnicos arreglaban unas averías.

-Se parece a Nueva Inglaterra -comentó Rosalie al echarle un vistazo al decorado al aire libre.

-A Massachusetts, para ser exactos -informó ella-. ¿Has estado allí?

-Nací en Vermont.

-Yo en un tren -mordisqueó un trozo de un bollo y rió-. Bueno, casi. Mis padres iban de camino a una actuación cuando mi madre rompió aguas. Se detuvieron el tiempo suficiente para que mi madre diera a luz a mis hermanas y a mí.

-¿A tus hermanas y a ti?

-Sí. Soy la mayor de unas trillizas.

-Hay tres como tú. Santo cielo.

-Solo hay una como yo, McCarthy -le introdujo en la boca un trozo de bollo mientras disfrutaba del aire fresco y del sol-. Somos trillizas, pero cada una logra ser independiente. Bella cría caballos y niños en Virginia y en este momento Alice los vuelve locos en Broadway.

-No pareces ser un tipo de mujer amante de la familia.

-Vamos -se sentía demasiado bien para ofenderse-. También tengo un hermano. No puedo decirte lo que hace, porque nadie lo sabe con certeza. Yo me inclino por gigoló profesional o ladrón de joyas internacional. Te llevarías muy bien con él.

-Hay mucha espera en este negocio -comentó Emmett, cambiando de tema.

-No es para personas inquietas. Yo he tenido que regresar a mi camerino a esperar horas hasta que me llamaban para una escena de cinco minutos. Otros días trabajas catorce horas seguidas.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque es lo que siempre he querido hacer -era una respuesta tópica. No supo por qué se sintió impulsada a explicarse-. De pequeña, cuando me sentaba en un cine y contemplaba lo que podía pasar, sabía que tenía que formar parte de esto.

-Así que siempre quisiste ser actriz.

-Siempre he sido una actriz -se echó el pelo atrás y sonrió-. Quería ser una estrella.

-Parece que has conseguido lo que querías.

-Eso parece -murmuró, desterrando un leve amago de depresión-. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Siempre quisiste ser... lo que sea que eres?

-Quería ser un delincuente juvenil, e iba camino de conseguirlo.

-Suena fascinante -quería saber más. Para ser sincera, quería saberlo todo sobre él-. ¿Por qué no cumples condena en San Quintín?

-Me reclutaron -sonrió.

-El ejército te hará un hombre.

-Algo así. De todos modos, aprendí a hacer aquello que se me daba bien, vivir de ello y mantenerme fuera de la cárcel.

-¿Y qué se te da bien? -él la miró con diversión y desafío en los ojos-. Olvida que lo he preguntado. Probemos con otra cosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en el ejército?

-No dije que estuviera en el ejército -le ofreció un cigarrillo, y lo encendió para él cuando Rosalie lo rechazó.

-Dijiste que te habían reclutado.

-Así es. Reclutado y entrenado por el gobierno. ¿Quieres más café?

-No. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Demasiado.

-¿Fue ahí donde aprendiste a no dar una respuesta directa?

-Sí -le volvió a sonreír y antes de que ninguno de los dos descubriera su intención, alargó la mano para tocarle el pelo-. Pareces una niña.

-Esa es la idea -logró responder pasado un momento-. En esta escena tengo veinte años, soy inocente, ansiosa e ingenua... y estoy a punto de ser desflorada.

-¿Aquí?

-No, por allí -señaló un pequeño claro en el bosque que el equipo de decoración había creado-. Brad me seduce y me promete su devoción eterna. Consigue sacar la pasión que hasta ahora yo solo he entregado a mi pintura, y luego lo explota.

-Y con todas estas personas mirando -Emmett chasqueó la lengua.

-Me encanta tener público.

-Y te enfadas porque te observé en la bañera.

-Tú...

-Ya está todo listo, Rosalie.

Después de asentir en dirección a su secretario, se puso de pie y con cuidado se alisó los pantalones.

-Consigue un buen asiento, McCarthy -sugirió-. Puede que aprendas algo.

Siguiendo el consejo, Emmett la observó ensayar la escena varias veces. Desde su ángulo, parecía una escena tibia y típica: una mujer ingenua y un hombre inteligente en un bonito entorno primaveral. «Plástico», pensó. «Puro plástico».

-Silencio -los murmullos murieron en el plató-. Ahora con película -la claqueta se cerró anunciando la primera toma. Acción.

Comenzó de la misma manera, con Rosalie sentada en una roca, dibujando. Cuando apareció Sean, se quedó mirándola unos momentos. En el momento en que Rosalie alzó la vista y lo vio, Emmett sintió que la boca se le resecaba. En esa mirada estaba todo lo que podía querer un hombre. Amor, confianza, deseo. Si un hombre hacía que una mujer lo mirara de esa manera, podría ganar guerras y escalar montañas.

El nunca había querido que lo amaran. Consideraba que el amor te ataba, te hacía responsable ante alguien más que no eras tú mismo. Tomaba tanto o más de lo que daba. Eso había pensado, de eso había estado seguro, hasta ver esa expresión en los ojos de Rosalie.

«No es más que una película», se recordó al darse cuenta de que se había perdido cinco minutos de grabación. Ya habían empezado una segunda toma. La expresión en los ojos de ella era ilusión, como el bosque en el que se hallaban. Era una película, ella una actriz y todo formaba parte del guión.

La primera vez que Sean Carter la tocó, Emmett sintió que apretaba la mandíbula. Por suerte para él, la directora cortó la escena.

Cuando continuaron, Emmett se dijo que estaba bajo control. Se dijo que estaba allí únicamente por el dinero que le pagaban. Personalmente, ella no significaba nada para él. Era una cliente. Poco le importaba con cuántos hombres hacía el amor, ante las cámaras o fuera de ellas.

Entonces la vio besar a Sean con gesto titubeante, y tuvo ganas de matar a alguien.

Solo era una escena en una película, con rocas falsas, árboles falsos y emociones falsas. Pero parecía tan real, tan sincero. A su alrededor había docenas de personas para manejar las luces y los micros. Incluso cuando Sean se acercó a Rosalie, una cámara se pegó a ellos.

Pero ella temblaba. La vio estremecerse cuando Sean le soltó la cinta del pelo para dejárselo libre. Habló con voz trémula al decirle que lo amaba, que lo deseaba, que no tenía miedo. Emmett descubrió que había cerrado los puños en el bolsillo.

Los ojos de ella se cerraron mientras Sean le llenaba la cara de besos. Parecía tan joven, tan vulnerable, tan dispuesta a ser amada. Emmett no notó que la cámara se había acercado. Solo vio a Sean desabrocharle la blusa, y cómo tenía los ojos clavados en los de su amante. Con dedos vacilantes, ella le soltó los botones de la camisa. Se ruborizó mientras apartaba la tela y apoyaba la mejilla contra el pecho de él. Se dejaron caer sobre la hierba.

-Corten.

* * *

**Wow que intenso? por lo que se ve nuestro Emmett no sabe diferenciar de la actuacion y la realidad no ? jeje **

**espero reviews jeje**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola bellezas como vamos?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 18**

Los ojos de ella se cerraron mientras Sean le llenaba la cara de besos. Parecía tan joven, tan vulnerable, tan dispuesta a ser amada. Emmett no notó que la cámara se había acercado. Solo vio a Sean desabrocharle la blusa, y cómo tenía los ojos clavados en los de su amante. Con dedos vacilantes, ella le soltó los botones de la camisa. Se ruborizó mientras apartaba la tela y apoyaba la mejilla contra el pecho de él. Se dejaron caer sobre la hierba.

-Corten.

Emmett regresó de golpe a la realidad. Vio a Rosalie sentarse, luego decirle algo a Sean que lo hizo reír. Llevaba puesto un breve sujetador sin tiras que permanecería debajo del alcance de la cámara y unos vaqueros. Larry le pasó la blusa que se había quitado por un hombro y ella le ofreció una sonrisa distraída.

-Repitamos. Rose, después de que le quites la camisa, quiero que levantes la cabeza -indicó Mary Rothschild mientras Rosalie se abrochaba la blusa-. En ese momento quiero un beso, bueno y prolongado, antes de que se dején caer a la hierba.

En algún momento durante la quinta toma, Emmett recupero la objetividad. Inspeccionó los rostros de los que miraban. Si sentía alguna incomodidad, ya podía soslayarla. Su trabajo era descubrir quién vigilaba a Rosalie, no de forma clínica o aprobadora mientras completaba la escena, sino alguien que podría estar devorado por los celos. O fantaseando. Y no iba a ayudar a nadie si era él.

Sacó otro cigarrillo y observó las caras que había a su alrededor. Había solicitado informes de todos desde el cámara hasta el carpintero. El instinto le decía que, quienquiera que enviara las cartas, era alguien que ella conocía, alguien con quien podría hablar de forma casual a diario.

Quería encontrarlo, y deprisa. Antes de que él mismo empezara a obsesionarse.

El ayudante de la directora pasó el brazo en torno a los hombros de Rosalie y, con la cabeza próxima al oído de ella, se la llevó del plató. Antes de que llegaran a la caravana que hacía de vestidor de ella, Emmett se plantó ante los dos.

-¿Vais a alguna parte?

Rosalie lo miró ceñuda pero se contuvo.

-De hecho, iba a alejarme un rato del sol. Amos me ofrecía el resto del programa del día. Tendrás que perdonar a Emmett, Amos. Es un poco... posesivo.

-No lo culpo -de buen humor, Amos palmeó el hombro de Rosalie-. Estuviste magnífica, Rosalie. Te llamaremos cuando te necesitemos para grabar los primeros planos y las tomas de reacción. Dispones de una media hora.

-Gracias, Amos -esperó hasta que se alejó antes de volverse hacia Emmett-. No hagas eso.

-¿Qué?

-Solo te faltaba el cuchillo entre los dientes -musitó al abrir la puerta de la caravana-. Te dije que Amos era inofensivo. El...

-Tiene la costumbre de tocar a las mujeres. Una de esas mujeres es mi cliente.

Rosalie eligió un refresco sin azúcar de la pequeña nevera y se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Si no quisiera que me tocara, te aseguro que no lo haría. No es la primera vez que trabajo con Amos, y a menos que insistas en comportarte como un idiota, no será la última.

Emmett abrió la nevera y, para su satisfacción, encontró una cerveza.

-Mira, ángel, no puedo reducir la lista de sospechosos para adecuarla a tus requisitos. Es hora de que dejes de fingir que la persona a la que tanto miedo le tienes es alguien que no conoces.

-No finjo -aseveró.

-Sí lo haces -bebió un trago antes de sentarse junto a ella-. Y no finges ni con la mitad de estilo que lo hacías hace un rato cuando te revolcabas sobre la hierba.

-Eso era trabajo. Esto es mi vida.

-Exacto -la tomó del mentón-. Se supone que debo cuidar de ella. Si te ayuda a sentirte mejor, acabo de eliminar a Carter.

-¿A Sean? -sintió una oleada de alivio, luego de cautela-. ¿Por qué?

-Por un razonamiento bastante sencillo -bebió otro trago de cerveza para mantenerla un rato más en ascuas-. Me da la impresión de que si un hombre estuviera obsesionado con una mujer... ¿Acordaremos que nos enfrentamos a una obsesión?

-Sí, maldita sea -le quitó la botella de la mano-. ¿Adónde quieres llegar?

-Si estuviera loco por una mujer, no podría ponerme de pie, quitarme el polvo de la ropa y dar media vuelta después de haber pasado gran parte del día medio desnudo con ella.

-¿De verdad? -le devolvió la cerveza-. No lo olvidaré -relajada otra vez, se reclino en los cojines y estiró las piernas. ¿Qué te pareció la escena?

-Empañará algunas bifocales.

-Oh, vamos, Emmett. No fue una simple cuestión de sexo. Fue una traición a la inocencia y la confianza. Lo que le pasó a Halley en ese bosque de Nueva Inglaterra afectará al resto de su vida. Un revolcón entre los pinos no consigue eso.

-Pero un revolcón entre los pinos ayuda a vender entradas.

-Así es la televisión. Buscamos niveles de audiencia. Maldita sea, Emmett, puse mucho en esa escena. Es el punto de inflexión en la vida de Halley. Si no significa más que...

-Estuviste bien -cortó, y ella lo miró fijamente.

-Bien -dejó el refresco-. ¿Te importaría repetirlo?

-Dije que estuviste bien. No soy yo quien concede los premios, ángel.

Ella alzó las rodillas y apoyó la barbilla. Con el pequeño haz de luz que entraba a través de las cortinas, aún parecía joven e inocente.

-¿Cómo de bien?

-¿Cómo consigues alimentar ese ego cuando estás sola?

-Nunca he negado el tamaño de mi ego. ¿Cómo de bien?

-Lo bastante como para que quisiera partirle la cara a Carter.

-¿En serio? -encantada, se mordió el labio inferior. Lo mejor sería no revelarle lo mucho que significaba para ella que alabara su trabajo-. ¿Antes o después de que las cámaras grabaran?

-Antes, durante y después -inesperadamente, alargó la mano para agarrarla por la pechera de la blusa-. Y no tientes tu suerte, ángel. Tengo la costumbre de tomar lo que me parece bien.

-Rebosas clase, McCarthy -soltó los dedos cerrados sobre la blusa-. Tanta clase baja.

-No lo olvides. ¿Sabes, ángel? Sentí algo raro al ver cómo te metías mano con Carter.

-No estábamos...

-Llámalo como quieras. Pero a pesar de lo buena que eres, no te dediqué todo el tiempo a ti. Miré alrededor y vi algunas cosas interesantes.

-¿Cuáles?

-Brewster se fumó medio paquete de cigarrillos mientras Carter y tú... trabajaban.

-Es un hombre nervioso. He visto cosas peores en algunos escritores cuando se graba su guión.

-Leery estuvo a punto de caer sobre tu regazo para ver mejor.

-Es su trabajo.

-Y tu secretario casi se traga la lengua cuando Carter te quitó la blusa.

-Para -se puso de pie y fue a una ventana. La iban a llamar pronto. No estaría bien si permitía que lo que decía Emmett la pusiera nerviosa-. Por lo que a mí atañe, proyectas tu propia subjetividad en los presentes en el plató.

-Eso me recuerda una cosa -esperó hasta que ella lo miró-. Matt aún no ha aparecido. ¿No eres su mejor cliente?

-Estás decidido a dejarme sin nadie -comentó después de observarlo.

-Exacto -soslayó el sabor amargo que sintió en la garganta-. Por el momento, solo debes confiar en mí.

-No tardarán en llamarme. Iré a echarme un rato -sin volver a mirarlo, se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de la caravana y atravesó una puerta.

Emmett tuvo el súbito impulso de tirar la botella contra la pared. No era justo que lo hiciera sentir culpable. A él le pagaban para eso. Y sería mucho más fácil si ella se mostraba suspicaz. Si para ello debía derramar unas lágrimas, no podía evitarlo. No era importante.

Con una maldición, plantó la botella en la mesa que tenía al lado. Fue al dormitorio de la caravana.

-Mira, Rosalie...

Ella estaba sentada al pie de la cama, con la vista clavada en un sobre que sostenía en las manos. Emmett olió el aroma dulce y oscuro de unas rosas silvestres antes de verlas en la cómoda.

-No puedo abrirlo -murmuró Rosalie. Al mirarlo, algo se retorció en el estómago de él. No solo era la palidez que la dominaba, tampoco el miedo que le hacía temblar los dedos. Era la desesperación absoluta que había en sus ojos-. Ya no puedo más.

* * *

**holaaa jeje espero sten bien y les haya gustado el capitulo por loq se ve esto sta cada vez mas intenso cierto?**

**reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19

**como vamos? espero q bien jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 19**

-No puedo abrirlo -murmuró Rosalie. Al mirarlo, algo se retorció en el estómago de él. No solo era la palidez que la dominaba, tampoco el miedo que le hacía temblar los dedos. Era la desesperación absoluta que había en sus ojos-. Ya no puedo más.

-No tienes que aguantar más -con una compasión que creía desterrada desde hacía años, se sentó a su lado y la acercó a él-. Para eso estoy aquí -le quitó el sobre de los dedos embotados-. No quiero que abras más cartas. Si te llegan, me las das a mí.

-No quiero saber qué pone -cerró los ojos y se odió por ello-. Simplemente, rómpela.

-No te preocupes por eso -guardó la carta en el bolsillo de atrás al tiempo que le daba un beso en la cabeza. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, empezando por saber quién podría haber ido a su camerino aquel día-. Parte del trato es que confíes en mí. Deja que me ocupe de las cosas.

-No puedes ocuparte de cómo me hace sentir esto -movió la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él-. Siempre quise ser alguien. Siempre quise sentirme importante. ¿Por eso me sucede? -con un sollozo se apartó de Emmett-. Quizá tenías razón Emmett. Quizá me lo he buscado.

-Para -la aferró por los hombros y rezó para que ella contuviera las lágrimas que podía ver que querían asomarse-. Dije una estupidez. Eres hermosa, tienes talento y lo has utilizado. Eso no significa que tengas la culpa de la mente enferma de alguien.

-Pero me busca a mí -musitó-. Y tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo.

-No voy a dejar que te suceda nada.

Lo tomó de la mano y suspiró.

-¿Lo firmas con sangre?

-¿La de quién? -sonrió y pasó un dedo por la mejilla de Rosalie.

-Gracias -necesitada de contacto, apoyó la mejilla en la de él, conmoviéndolo.

-De nada.

-Sé que no te he facilitado las cosas -volvió a apartarse con lágrimas en los ojos-. Lo hice adrede.

-Mi negocio son los problemas. Además, me gusta tu estilo.

-Mientras estamos siendo amables el uno con el otro, diré que a mí también me gusta el tuyo.

-Un día de tregua -murmuró, llevándose la mano de ella a los labios.

Fue un error. Los dos lo comprendieron en cuanto se estableció el contacto. Sus miradas se encontraron por encima de los dedos unidos. No era una cuestión de tentación, de ira o de pasión encendida, sino de necesidad. Rosalie necesitaba sentir los brazos de Emmett otra vez a su alrededor, abrazándola con fuerza. Necesitaba sentir otra vez el contacto de sus labios, cálidos, duros, exigentes. Sabía que todo lo demás se desvanecería si en ese momento se unieran.

De pronto le pareció imperativo comprender y ver lo que Emmett tenía en su mente, en su corazón. ¿La deseaba, podría desearla tanto como ella lo deseaba en ese momento...?

Ninguna otra mujer le había provocado jamás ese anhelo. Ninguna otra mujer le había hecho hervir la sangre de esa manera. Pensó que sería posible permanecer sentado ahí toda la eternidad y sencillamente contemplar esa cara. ¿Era solo su belleza? ¿Podría ser que una fachada impecable lo hubiera dominado de tal manera?

¿O había otra cosa, algo que parecía brillar desde dentro? Había algo elusivo, casi secreto, que solo se veía en sus ojos si se miraba con celeridad y atención. En ese momento creyó verlo. Luego únicamente pudo pensar en lo mucho que la deseaba.

La llamada a la puerta de la caravana hizo que ella se apartara como una flecha del arco. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara pero movió la cabeza cuando Emmett quiso tocarla.

-No, está bien. Es mi llamada para volver al plató.

-Siéntate. Les diré que no te encuentras bien.

-No -bajó las manos a los lados-. No, esto no va a interferir con mi trabajo -cerró-la mano izquierda, pero él pudo ver que luchaba por recuperar el control-. No puedo permitir que eso suceda -giró la cabeza y contempló las rosas en la mesa-. No lo permitiré.

Quiso frenarla, pero sabía que eso era lo que había admirado en ella desde el principio. Era una mujer lo bastante fuerte como para oponer resistencia.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres unos minutos más?

-Sí, tal vez -fue a la ventana y apartó las cortinas para dejar pasar más sol. Era aterrador pensar en la oscuridad. Por la noche estaba a solas con sus pensamientos y su imaginación. Suspiró. Tenía trabajo que hacer-. ¿Te importaría decirles que salgo en un minuto?

-Yo me encargo de eso -titubeó, deseando ir a su lado, y sabiendo que sería un error para los dos-. Estaré fuera, Rosalie. No salgas hasta que te sientas preparada.

-Estaré bien.

Esperó hasta que lo oyó irse para apoyar la frente contra el cristal. Llorar sería un gran alivio. Llorar, gritar, dejarse llevar mitigaría la tensión de sus nervios. Pero no podía. La esperaban más horas de trabajo ese día. Necesitaba todo su ingenio y resistencia.

«Lo conseguiré», se prometió. Respiró hondo y le dio la espalda a la ventana. Las flores no estaban. Observó la mesa con una tonta sensación de alivio. El se las había llevado. Ni siquiera había tenido que pedírselo.

¿Qué clase de hombre era? Rudo y áspero durante un momento, tierno al siguiente. Se preguntó por qué no podría ser fácil de entender y de descartar. Movió la cabeza y se dirigió a la parte delantera de la caravana. Emmett era imposible de entender. Y además avivaba cosas en ella. Era cualquier cosa menos el tipo de hombre con el que una mujer podía sentirse cómoda. Y se sentía tan segura al saber que andaba cerca.

Si no se conociera tan bien, casi habría creído que empezaba a enamorarse de él.

* * *

**woow las cosas se stan poniendo mas intensas cierto ? jeje **

**espero sus reviews jeje**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola hola bellezas como vamos? jeje por ahi alguien me pregunto que cuantos CAPITULOS va a tener esta historia.. pues buenoo jeje no he hecho cuentas todavia pero creo que alrededor de 35 o quizas mas jejeje.. por mientras espero que la historia les ste gustando bastante jeje **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 20**

Fue todo menos una semana tranquila, a pesar de que Rosalie pasó gran parte de ella en la cama. Una cama grande y cómoda en la que iban a grabar su noche de bodas, la noche de bodas de Halley, no con el hombre al que amaba, sino con el hombre al que quería amar.

El decorado incluía una cubitera con una botella de champán, un abrigo largo de marta cibelina arrojado sobre una silla y una mesa llena de rosas a las que había que rociar constantemente para que se mantuvieran frescas bajo los focos. Don Sterling, un relativo desconocido, había sido el elegido para interpretar al hombre con el que iba a casarse. Lo habían seleccionado principalmente por su aspecto y por la química. Aunque la última lectura del guión que había hecho con Rosalie había sido excelente, sus nervios hicieron que durante la mañana estropeara la escena media docena de veces.

Encerrada entre sus brazos, Rosalie sintió que se ponía tenso. Antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, fue ella quien estropeó la escena, con la esperanza de quitarle algo de presión de encima.

-Lo siento -se encogió de hombros con gesto delicado-. ¿Podemos tomarnos cinco minutos, Mary? Empiezo a sentirme paralizada.

-Que sean diez -ordenó Rothschild, luego se volvió para consultar con su ayudante.

-¿Qué te parece una taza de café? -Rosalie aceptó la bata que le entregaron y se la puso mientras le sonreía a Don.

-Solo si puedo ahogarme en ella.

-Primero probemos a beberla -le hizo una señal a Larry y luego encontró dos sillas en un rincón relativamente tranquilo. Al ver que Emmett empezaba a acercarse, le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y se acercó a Don-. Es una escena difícil.

-No debería serlo -se pasó una mano por el pelo oscuro.

-El orden que siguen para rodar esta miniserie hace que apenas hayamos tenido alguna escena juntos. Lo primero que sabes es que estamos casados y en nuestra luna de miel -aceptó el café que le ofreció Larry-. No sé tú, pero creo que resulta más fácil meterse en la cama con alguien si lo conoces un poco.

El sostuvo la taza en ambas manos y emitió una risita.

-Se supone que soy un actor.

-Yo también.

-Tú podrías sacar esta escena con los ojos cerrados -bebió un sorbo, luego, con un sonido de disgusto, lo dejó a un lado-. Seré sincero. Me intimidas mucho -cuando ella solo enarcó una ceja, suspiró y apartó la vista-. Cuando me llamó mi agente para decirme que tenía este papel y que lo interpretaría contigo, casi entro en coma.

-Eso dificulta poner pasión -apoyó la mano en la de él-. Cuando leíste el guión conmigo, estuviste genial. Nadie se acercó siquiera a tu registro.

-La escena se desarrollaba en el estudio de arte de Halley -puso expresión melancólica-. No había una cama a la vista.

-En la primera escena de amor que interpreté tuve por compañero a Scott Baron. La leyenda de Hollywood... el hombre más sexy del mundo. Tenía que besarlo, y los dientes me castañeteaban por lo asustada que me encontraba. Me llevó a un lado, me compró un sándwich de atún y se puso a contarme historias, la mitad de las cuales sin duda eran invenciones. Luego me contó una real. Dijo que todos los actores son niños y que a todos los niños les gusta jugar. Si no jugáramos bien el juego, tendríamos que crecer y conseguir trabajos de verdad.

-¿Funcionó? -preguntó él, ya más relajado.

-Fue eso o el sándwich de atún, pero regresamos al plató y nos pusimos a jugar.

-Le robaste aquella película.

-Eso he oído decir -sonrió y bebió un poco de café-. No creas que voy a dejar que me robes esta.

-Fallaste en la última línea de diálogo a propósito.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Tienes fama de ser fría y obsesiva -musitó él-. Jamás esperé que fueras... bueno, agradable.

-Que no se corra la voz -se levantó y le ofreció la mano-. Pongamos en marcha esta luna de miel.

La escena fue como la seda. Emmett no sabía lo que Rosalie había dicho durante la breve reunión que mantuvo con su compañero, pero había funcionado. En cuanto a él, empezaba a aprender a no ponerse tenso al verla en brazos de otro. Costaba experimentar resentimiento cuando se requería tanta tecnología para preparar la escena. Hubo que ajustar las luces para que simularan una iluminación de velas. Rosalie y Don estaban en la cama, él desnudo hasta la cintura, ella con una camisola que le llegaba hasta los muslos. La cámara se hallaba casi encima de ellos. La directora se encontraba arrodillada sobre la cama y repasaba los movimientos. A la señal, Rosalie y Don se volvieron hacia el otro como si fueran las únicas personas en la faz de la Tierra.

Emmett encontró una silla y descubrió que se hallaba demasiado nervioso para sentarse. Aparte de simpatía por haberla visto en una situación tan vulnerable, lo había dominado la furia al pensar que esa mujer estaba siendo amenazada. Su mujer. Ese era el problema. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más fácil empezaba a ser pensar que era suya.

«Da un paso atrás, McCarthy», se ordenó. «Y pronto». Si no recuperaba la ecuanimidad, iba a estar metido en problemas. Un hombre no podía contener la respiración para siempre.

Aplastó el cigarrillo y deseó que el día interminable llegara a su fin.

Aquella semana habían aparecido dos cartas, que no le había enseñado a Rosalie. El tono había variado de súplica a casi gimoteo. Eso lo preocupaba más que la sutil amenaza que habían contenido las primeras cartas. El autor estaba a punto de romperse. Cuando lo hiciera, sabía que sería como un géiser, veloz y violento. Esperaba que fuera pronto, ya que su propia paciencia se agotaba. Le daría una salida a la furia que comenzaba a acumularse en su interior.

-Por hoy se ha terminado. No os divirtáis mucho el fin de semana. El lunes os queremos con vida y coherentes.

Aún con la camisola, Rosalie estaba sentada en el borde de la cama y mantenía una conversación animada con Don. Celos. Emmett no sabía de dónde ni por qué habían venido. Siempre había vivido y dejado vivir. Si una mujer, incluso una mujer con la que él estuviera relacionado, decidía mirar a otro hombre, estaba en su derecho. De esa manera le había ido bastante bien durante años. Jamás había experimentado esa intensa contracción en las entrañas por una mujer. La sentía en ese momento y no le gustaba. Incapaz de frenarse, se acercó hasta Rosalie y la puso de pie.

-Se acabó el recreo -dijo.

-Suéltame -musitó cuando él la llevó hacia la caravana.

Larry se adelantó con la bata, vio la expresión en la cara de Emmett y retrocedió.

-Cállate.

-McCarthy, este es mi sitio de trabajo, pero como sigas, voy a crear la escena más grande y jugosa que pueda imaginar tu cerebro retorcido. Aparecerá durante semanas en los periódicos. Puedes apostarlo.

-Adelante.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? -inquirió con los dientes apretados.

-Tú. Para una mujer que ha de andar con cuidado, te mostrabas excesivamente amistosa con ese chico.

-¿Chico? ¿Don? Por el amor de Dios, es un compañero, y no es un chico. Es dos años mayor que yo.

-Le empañabas sus lentes de contacto.

-¿No te cansas de interpretar siempre el mismo papel? -se soltó de un tirón y abrió por sí misma la puerta del camerino-. Si hubieras estado haciendo tu trabajo, ya tendrías un informe de Don Sterling y sabrías que prácticamente está comprometido con una mujer con la que sale desde hace dos años.

-Y la mujer en cuestión se encuentra a cinco mil kilómetros en Nueva York.

-Lo sé -al apartarse el pelo de la cara, la camisola se movió en un susurro sedoso sobre su piel-. Me contaba que iba a tomar un avión para ir a la costa este a pasar el fin de semana con ella. Está enamorado, McCarthy, aunque sé que quizá no logres entender el vocablo.

-Un hombre podría estar enamorado de otra mujer y seguir deseándote.

Rosalie cerró con fuerza la puerta del camerino y se apoyó en ella.

-¿Tú qué sabes del amor? ¿Qué sabes sobre cualquier emoción auténtica?

-¿Quieres emociones? -plantó las manos en la puerta, a ambos lados de su cabeza. Aunque ella abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, no se movió-. ¿Quieres probar la clase de emoción que provocas en un hombre? Lo real, ángel, no algo salido de las páginas de un guión. ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo?

El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Era una locura desear que la pegara a él, que la saqueara, vaciara y debilitara. No veía más que furia en los ojos de Emmett, pero, de algún modo, le encantó. Si era lo único que podía inspirarle, casi resultaba suficiente. Estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, y eso la aterraba.

-Déjame en paz -susurró.

-Eres inteligente al asustarte de mí.

-No me asustas.

-Estás temblando -se acercó más.

-Estoy furiosa -pegó las manos húmedas contra la puerta.

-Es posible. Aunque también es posible que se deba a que no sabes bien lo que pasará a continuación. No te lo han escrito en un guión, ¿verdad, Rosalie? No es tan fácil encender y apagar el interruptor.

-Sal de mi camino.

-Todavía no. Quiero saber qué sientes -pegó el cuerpo levemente contra el de ella-. Quiero saber si sientes.

* * *

**como vamos? jeje les sta gustando la historia? sta poniendose cada vez mas emocionante cierto?**

**jeje**

**me dejan algun review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola holaa como va esta bella navidad? espero q biien jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 21**

-Es posible. Aunque también es posible que se deba a que no sabes bien lo que pasará a continuación. No te lo han escrito en un guión, ¿verdad, Rosalie? No es tan fácil encender y apagar el interruptor.

-Sal de mi camino.

-Todavía no. Quiero saber qué sientes -pegó el cuerpo levemente contra el de ella-. Quiero saber si sientes.

Ella empezaba a perder terreno, y lo que le quedaba se sacudía. Si la tocaba en ese momento, si la tocaba de verdad, temía perderlo todo. ¿Cómo podía decirle lo que sentía, cuando iba contra todas las reglas? Quería que la abrazaran, que la protegieran, que la cuidaran, que la amaran. Si le contaba eso, él solo sonreiría y tomaría lo que deseaba. Ya la habían dejado vacía con anterioridad, y nunca más se repetiría.

Alzó el mentón y aguardó hasta que los labios de Emmett flotaron a unos centímetros de los suyos.

-No eres mejor que el hombre por el que se te ha contratado para protegerme.

El retrocedió como si lo hubiera abofeteado. La expresión aturdida en su cara hizo que ella quisiera acariciarle la mejilla. Pero se pegó a la puerta y esperó el siguiente movimiento de Emmett.

-Vístete -le dijo, y se dio la vuelta.

Mientras ella se iba, abrió la nevera en busca de una cerveza. Rosalie tenía razón. Giró el tapón de la botella y dio dos tragos. Había querido asustar, debilitar, luego tomar allí mismo, según sus propios términos. Si hubiera podido demostrarse que lo que sucedía entre ellos era algo frío y calculado, tal vez habría podido creer que ella no significaba nada para él.

Había querido herirla. Rosalie amenazaba su paz mental y había experimentado la necesidad de contraatacar. Habría empleado el sexo para depurarse y pagarle por las noches inquietas que le provocaba. La oleada de disgusto consigo mismo fue tan poco familiar como los celos que había sentido antes.

Había hecho y visto cosas en la vida que harían palidecer y dejarían sin habla a otros. Sin embargo, por primera vez se sentía verdaderamente sucio.

Cuando la oyó regresar, tiró la botella a la papelera. Se había puesto unos pantalones rosa y una chaqueta con un diseño floral. Parecía serena y compuesta, en absoluto como el personaje inquieto y abierto que había interpretado todo el día.

Sin decir una palabra, pasó al lado de él y apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Antes de que pudiera abrirla, Emmett le cubrió la mano con la suya. Se maldijo cuando la notó ponerse rígida y lo miró con frialdad y desinterés.

-Tienes derecho a soltar algunos disparos -dijo él con suavidad-. Ni siquiera los esquivaré.

Durante un momento ella guardó silencio. Luego, a medida que la furia se disipaba, suspiró. Estaba cansada, extenuada debido a la constante exposición a las emociones.

-Para otra ocasión -al girar el pomo, sintió la presión de la mano de él.

-Rosalie...

-¿Qué?

Quería disculparse. No era su estilo, pero anhelaba decirle que lo sentía. La necesidad estaba ahí, pero las palabras no salían.

-Nada. Vayámonos.

En el coche reinó el silencio mientras la culpa carcomía a Emmett. Se aseguró que esa sensación desaparecería. Lo achacó a otra de las emociones raras que ella le provocaba. No podía perder el tiempo preocupándose por cosas como esa. Tenía que hacer un trabajo, y si se había sobrepasado, era algo que no volvería a repetirse. Caso cerrado. La acompañaría a la casa, se cercioraría de que las puertas estaban cerradas y la alarma conectada, y luego se relajaría. Debía leer el informe de la investigación, aunque tenía la convicción de que sus hombres no habían descubierto nada por la clase de papel empleado. Necesitaban que el tipo cometiera un error. Hasta el momento, sin importar lo inestable que fuera el admirador de Rosalie, había sido inteligente.

Se reclinó en el asiento mientras la limusina atravesaba la verja y pensó que le gustaría poder pensar lo mismo de él.

Prefirió actuar de manera impulsiva. Al salir del coche, no titubeó ni se lo pensó dos veces. Tomó a Rosalie de la mano y comenzó a llevarla alrededor de la casa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Es viernes por la noche y estoy harto de que nos quedemos encerrados en la casa. Nos vamos a cenar -se detuvo junto a su coche y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a uno de los hombres que patrullaban la propiedad.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá a mí no me apetezca salir?

-Allí donde voy yo, vienes tú -abrió la puerta y comenzó a empujarla al interior.

-McCarthy, he tenido una semana de sesenta horas y estoy cansada. No quiero ir a un restaurante para ser blanco de las miradas.

-¿Quién ha dicho algo de un restaurante? Sube, ángel, no querrás abochornarte delante de uno de mis hombres.

-No tengo hambre.

-Yo sí -la empujó y cerró la puerta.

-¿Te han mencionado alguna vez que eres un maleducado en todas las facetas sociales?

-Constantemente.

Arrancó y salió a toda velocidad por el camino privado. Rosalie se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

-Si destrozas esta chatarra conmigo dentro, los productores van a pedir tu cabeza en una bandeja -durante un momento se preguntó si no valdría la pena.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Tú no me pones nerviosa, McCarthy, simplemente me irritas.

-Todo el mundo ha de ser bueno en algo -encendió la radio y el habitáculo se llenó de música rock.

Rosalie cerró los ojos y fingió no prestarle atención.

Cuando el coche se detuvo, no se movió. Decidida a no mostrar otra cosa que indiferencia, se quedó quieta a medida que el silencio crecía. No tenía ni idea de dónde se hallaban y se dijo que no le importaba. La puerta de Emmett se abrió y cerró, y siguió sin moverse. Pero sí abrió los ojos.

Lo vio dirigirse al pequeño puesto de comida rápida y contuvo una risita. No quería que la divirtiera.

Al llegar a casa tomaría una copa de vino y una ensalada con el aliño especial de hierbas de su cocinero. Solo Dios sabía lo que Emmett llevaba al coche en una bolsa blanca. Se dijo que no comería. Cerró otra vez los ojos y trató de no reaccionar cuando unos aromas realmente deliciosos llenaron el vehículo.

El la miró, sonrió y volvió a arrancar.

* * *

**bellezas como vamos les quiero desear una espectacular NAVIDAD jeje FELICIDADES q la pasen super ricooo y que disfruten bastanteee jeje**

**algun review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Y como soy buenaaaa jeje les dejare un regalo de navidad jeje y es subir hasta el capi 25 jeje esperando que los disfruten**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 22**

Al llegar a casa tomaría una copa de vino y una ensalada con el aliño especial de hierbas de su cocinero. Solo Dios sabía lo que Emmett llevaba al coche en una bolsa blanca. Se dijo que no comería. Cerró otra vez los ojos y trató de no reaccionar cuando unos aromas realmente deliciosos llenaron el vehículo.

El la miró, sonrió y volvió a arrancar.

Una vez más, Rosalie no sabía adónde iban, pero el camino comenzó a serpentear y los sonidos del tráfico a menguar. Estuvo a punto de quedarse adormilada mientras su organismo absorbía el pequeño paseo crepuscular. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba alejarse... del trabajo, de su casa, tal vez de sí misma. Iba a costarle no estarle agradecida. Pero se dijo que lo lograría.

Cuando el coche volvió a detenerse, se negó a moverse. La curiosidad la carcomía, pero mantuvo los ojos firmemente cerrados. Sin decir nada, Emmett recogió la bolsa y la agitó para que el olor impregnara el interior. Luego bajó y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

El estómago de Emmett se contrajo, recordándole que el plato de fruta y queso que había tomado para el almuerzo no era suficiente. Abrió los ojos y empujó la puerta. Al cerrarla, el sonido pareció reverberar una eternidad. Asombrada, miró a su alrededor.

Se hallaban en lo alto de las colinas, en un sitio al que ella jamás había llegado. Abajo, muchos kilómetros abajo, Los Ángeles se extendía interminable. Pudo ver los niveles diferentes de color en el cielo a medida que el sol se ponía. La primera estrella parpadeó y cobró vida y esperó paciente que otras se le unieran. La brisa silbaba a través de los matorrales, pero la ciudad que ella conocía tan bien parecía encerrada en cristal de tan silenciosa que estaba.

-Impresiona, ¿verdad?

Giró y vio a Emmett apoyado en una H gigantesca. Comprendió que se trataba del letrero de Hollywood y a punto estuvo de reír. Lo había visto tantas veces que su cerebro ya no lo registraba. Desde las colinas parecía blanco, invulnerable y quizá inmortal. De cerca, como la ciudad que anunciaba, en su mayor parte era ilusión. Desde luego, era grande y llamativo, pero un poco sucio, un poco tembloroso. Cerca de la base lo habían llenado de dibujos.

-No le iría mal una capa de pintura -murmuró Rosalie.

-No, es más honesto de esta manera -con el pie apartó una lata de cerveza-. Los adolescentes suben aquí a pasar el rato.

-¿Y tú? -ladeó la cabeza.

-Oh, a mí me gusta la vista -sin esfuerzo subió a unas rocas y se plantó en la base de una L-. Y la tranquilidad. Si tienes suerte, puedes subir hasta aquí y no oír nada, salvo un coyote de vez en cuando.

-¿Coyote? -miró por encima del hombro.

-Eso es -sin molestarse en ocultar una sonrisa, metió la mano en la bolsa-. ¿Quieres un taco?

-¿Un taco? ¿Me has arrastrado hasta aquí para comer tacos?

-Tengo algo de cerveza.

-Maravilloso.

-Empieza a calentarse. Será mejor que te la bebas.

-No quiero nada.

-Como te apetezca -abrió un taco y le dio un mordisco-. También hay algunas patatas fritas -indicó con la boca llena-. Quizá un poco aceitosas, pero todavía no se han enfriado.

-No sé cómo puedo resistirme -le dio la espalda para volver a contemplar la ciudad. El destino quiso que la brisa le llevara los aromas. La boca se le hizo agua. Frunció el ceño ante las luces y deseó que Emmett McCarthy se fuera al infierno.

-Imagino que una mujer como tú desdeña cualquier cosa que no sea champán y caviar.

Rosalie giró en redondo y se plantó con la ciudad y el crepúsculo a su espalda. El corazón de Emmett experimentó un vuelco. Jamás la había visto tan hermosa.

-No sabes nada de mí, nada -su voz tenía un deje crispado y los ojos se le entrecerraron-. Pasé casi los primeros veinte años de mi vida yendo de ciudad en ciudad, comiendo en cafeterías grasientas o en la habitación de un motel. A veces, si teníamos suerte y el número había salido bien, podíamos cenar en la cocina del hotel. Si no éramos tan afortunados, siempre había huevos duros y café. No te sientes ahí en tu pequeño y arrogante mundo a tirarme piedras, McCarthy. No sabes lo que soy o quien soy. Lo único que sabes es lo que yo misma he creado.

Despacio él dejó la cerveza en la piedra.

-Vaya, vaya -musitó-. No leí nada de eso en tu biografía oficial, ¿verdad?

Ella solo pudo mirarlo fijamente. No sabía qué tenía que la hacía perder el control. ¿Por qué se había sentido impulsada a revelarle sus raíces?

-Quiero volver.

-No, no quieres -dijo, pero con voz suave. Fue esa suavidad la que derribó las defensas de ella-. Aquí solo estoy yo, Rosalie. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y observamos el resto del mundo durante un rato?

Antes de reflexionar, había dado un paso hacia él.

Cuando Emmett se puso de pie y extendió una mano para ayudarla a subir, la aceptó sin vacilación. El titubeo surgió en cuanto sus palmas se unieron. Recordó la fuerza de esa mano y alzó la vista. Se quedaron un instante mirándose mientras el cielo se oscurecía en torno a ellos. Luego él la subió.

-Lo siento -la disculpa los sorprendió a los dos.

-¿Por qué? -quiso apartar los dedos, pero él levantó la mano para acariciarle el pelo.

-Por lo que sucedió antes. No sé por qué, pero algo en ti me pone muy nervioso.

-Entonces estamos en paz -no desvió los ojos de la cara de Emmett.

Emmett sabía que en toda situación surgía un momento de sinceridad. Quizá ese era el suyo.

-Rosalie, te deseo. Y aceptar ese hecho me está haciendo pasar por un infierno.

Otros hombres la habían deseado, otros hombres se lo habían dicho de formas más hermosas. Pero las palabras jamás le habían dificultado respirar.

-Podría despedirte.

-No importaría.

-No, supongo que no -desvió la vista, sorprendida por la fuerza de su propio anhelo-. Emmett, no puedo irme a la cama contigo.

-Suponía que sentirías algo parecido.

-Emmett -le tomó la mano cuando él comenzó a retroceder-. No sé cuáles crees que son mis motivos, pero te garantizo que te equivocas.

-No es tu estilo -recogió otra vez la cerveza-. Tampoco tu liga.

Rosalie se la arrebató y la tiró sobre las rocas, que se llenaron de espuma antes de que el vidrio se rompiera.

-No me digas lo que pienso. No me digas lo que siento.

-Entonces dímelo tú -la acercó a él.

-No tengo que decirte nada. No tengo que darte ninguna explicación. Maldito seas, solo quiero un poco de paz. Quiero disfrutar de unas horas sin presión. No sé si podré resistir mucho más tiempo que intenten exprimirme por todos los lados.

-Vale, vale -de inmediato sus manos la sujetaron con delicadeza y comenzaron a acariciarle la espalda-. Tienes razón. No te traje hasta aquí para que nos peleáramos, pero me pones nervioso.

-Volvamos.

-No, siéntate. Por favor -añadió mientras le besaba el pelo-. Veamos si somos capaces de quedarnos una hora aquí sin pelearnos. Toma un taco –le sonrió mientras tiraba de ella para que se sentara.

Rosalie miró una vez la bolsa y se rindió.

-Me muero de hambre.

-Sí, lo imaginaba -le entregó unas cuantas servilletas de papel. Durante los siguientes minutos comieron en agradable silencio-. ¿Fue dura tu infancia?

-Oh, no -repuso mientras abría un sobrecito de sal para condimentar las patatas-, no quise dar a entender eso. Simplemente fue diferente. Mis padres eran artistas. Llevaban actuando juntos desde hacía más de treinta años. Los seis recorríamos el país y algunos de los sitios en los que actuábamos eran antros. Pero mi familia... -sonrió y con gesto distraído aceptó una cerveza-. Es maravillosa. Garrett hacía algunos números, pero era el mejor al piano. Solía frustrarme que a pesar de lo mucho que me esforzara, nunca podía tocar mejor que él.

-Rivalidad fraternal.

-Claro. Sin ella la vida era muy aburrida. Garrett y yo siempre fuimos tan parecidos que no podíamos estar mucho tiempo sin subirnos a la chepa del otro. Jamás fue así entre mis hermanas y yo. Casi éramos un solo ser -bebió un trago y clavó los ojos en la ciudad-. Y lo seguimos siendo. Dios, a veces resulta tan duro estar alejada de ellas. Cuando éramos pequeñas trazamos un montón de planes para seguir con nuestro número -recordaba esos planes con un poco de pesar-. Luego crecimos.

-¿Qué clase de número?

Riendo, Rosalie se lamió la sal de los dedos.

-¿Nunca has oído hablar de las Trillizas Cullen?

-Lo siento.

-Probablemente lo sentirías más si hubieras oído hablar de nosotras. Cantábamos canciones populares.

-¿Cantas?

-McCarthy, no solo canto, sino que soy magnífica.

-Nunca cantas en tus películas.

-No ha surgido -se encogió de hombros-, Matt no para de decir que uno de estos días podríamos darle una sorpresa al público y aparecer de invitada en algún programa de variedades, donde podría cantar algunas canciones y quizá también bailar un poco. Sí -añadió cuando él la miró incrédulo-, sé bailar... de lo contrario, mi padre se habría muerto de vergüenza.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?

-La ocasión no ha parecido la idónea. Además, me he concentrado en lo que se me da mejor.

-¿Y qué es eso? -estrujó la bolsa y la depositó a sus pies.

-Interpretar -lo miró con gesto burlón.

En vez de devolverle la sonrisa, le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Creo que en este momento no estás interpretando.

-No estés tan seguro -giró la cabeza. El cielo estaba casi oscuro, pero habían salido algunas estrellas-. La mitad de las veces ni yo lo estoy.

-Creo que sí.

Cuando lo volvió a mirar, tuvo cerca la boca de él. Cerca y tentadora.

-No. Te dije que no puedo...-pero los labios de Emmett la rozaron, ligeros como un susurro, y la frenaron en seco.

-¿Sabes cómo me sentí hoy al verte echada en esa cama con Sterling?

-No. No quiero saberlo. Te lo he dicho, es mi trabajo.

Ya estaba casi seducida; lo percibía en su voz. Sintió un hormigueo en la piel al pensar en llevarla más allá del siguiente paso.

-No estaba seguro de si quería estrangularlo a él o a ti, pero sí sabía que quería que me miraras del mismo modo en que lo mirabas a él.

-Es un papel. Se supone que...

-Aquí no hay ninguna cámara, Rose. Solo estamos tú y yo. Y creo que es a eso a lo que le tienes miedo. No hay nadie para decirte lo que se supone que debes sentir. Nadie va a gritar «Corten» antes de que la situación vaya a más.

-No necesito a nadie que me diga qué sentir. No necesito a nadie -repitió, y acercó otra vez la boca de él.

Deseaba experimentar el salvaje torrente de sensaciones que Emmett era capaz de invocar. Nadie más que él. Podría decirle que no había habido nadie que la tocara de esa manera, pero nunca la creería. La imagen que tenía se hallaba prácticamente tallada en piedra, y ella misma la había pulido. Lo que era por dentro le pertenecía a ella. Y estaba decidida a que nadie volviera a compartir esa parte de sí misma.

Pero sí podía tener eso... el calor, la necesidad, la desesperación. Podía tomar eso y podría devolverlo siempre y cuando se prometiera no darle demasiado. Siempre y cuando no le diera todo.

El cielo se oscureció sobre ellos y el viento susurró entre los matorrales.

Rosalie sacaba algo de él. No parecía ser capaz de detenerla. Subió unas manos inseguras para jugar con su pelo. La mente le bullía en una bruma de necesidades, pero no eran tan sencillas como se había dicho que tenían que ser. El deseo podía provocarte anhelos, pero no se le debería permitir que te abriera en dos.

Quería tomarla allí mismo, en las rocas y el polvo. Quería tratarla como a porcelana, con delicadeza e intenso cuidado.

Tenía el cuerpo tenso, listo para explotar. Dios, debía tocarla, aunque solo fuera por una vez. Con un movimiento fluido pasó la mano por su pierna, por su cadera, hasta encontrar y coronar un pecho. Era pequeña, increíblemente frágil, y suave como el agua. Abrió dos botones de la blusa que llevaba para darse un festín con la cálida piel que cubría.

Hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que Rosalie no se permitía que la tocaran, que no sentía la necesidad de intimidad. Quería las manos de Emmett encima, que esos labios le tomaran la boca, que pusiera el cuerpo duro y exigente contra el suyo. Al infierno dónde estaban y quiénes eran. Al infierno con el precio que sin duda pagaría por dejarse amarlo.

En un acto de entrega que lo dejó aturdido, Rosalie le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y enterró la cara en su cuello.

-Rose... -fue a levantarle el rostro, anhelando ver qué había en sus ojos. Entonces oyó un crujido en los arbustos, que se repitió y lo puso en estado de alerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -ella también lo había oído-. ¿Un animal?

-Sí, probablemente -pero-no lo creía. La apartó a un lado con los nervios tensos.

* * *

**Holaaa jeje que tal vamos ? espero q bien jeje**

**reviews?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola espero esten disfrutando jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 23**

-Rose... -fue a levantarle el rostro, anhelando ver qué había en sus ojos. Entonces oyó un crujido en los arbustos, que se repitió y lo puso en estado de alerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -ella también lo había oído-. ¿Un animal?

-Sí, probablemente -pero-no lo creía. La apartó a un lado con los nervios tensos.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A echar un vistazo. Quédate aquí.

-Emmett... -empezó a ponerse de pie.

-No te muevas. Lo más probable es que sea un conejo.

No era un conejo. Rosalie lo percibió en su voz. No era tan buen actor. El miedo hizo que desearse encogerse. El orgullo la impulsó a seguirlo.

-Iré contigo.

-Rosalie, siéntate.

-No -se agarró a su brazo.

Resignado, Emmett la ayudó a equilibrarse.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado. Como recibas un arañazo en esa piel delicada, me echarán la culpa a mí.

-No te equivocas.

Como el sol se había puesto por completo, fue al coche a sacar una linterna.

-¿Por qué no te quedas sentada y...?

-No.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, volvió a tomarla del brazo. Caminó despacio hacia los arbustos, situando el cuerpo de tal manera que ella quedara protegida.

-Hay bastantes animales por aquí-comenzó, pero sus músculos estaban preparados. Avanzó en silencio, con Rosalie agarrada de la mano.

-Lo recuerdo, coyotes.

-Sí -se puso en cuclillas al ver unas huellas. Las iluminó con la linterna.

-Supongo que los coyotes no llevan zapatos -comentó ella, apretando los labios.

-No que yo sepa -odiaba percibir un vestigio de miedo en la voz de ella-. Lo más seguro es que haya sido un niño.

-No. Tú no te lo crees, y yo tampoco -contempló las huellas. El arbusto se hallaba a menos de cinco metros de donde habían estado sentados-. Alguien nos vigilaba y creo que ambos sabemos por qué. Dios -apretó los dedos contra los ojos-. Ha estado aquí. Ha estado aquí mismo, mirándonos. ¿Por qué no para? ¿Por qué no...?

-Contrólate -la asió por los hombros y la sacudió.

Ella respiró hondo y a punto estuvo de gritar cuando les llegó el eco de un motor al ponerse en marcha.

-Me siguió -dejó de temblar. El cuerpo se le había embotado hasta para eso-. ¿Cuántas otras veces habrá estado ahí, espiándome?

-No lo sé -frustrado, miró en dirección al camino a oscuras ya. Aunque se atreviera a dejar a Rosalie allí sola, nunca alcanzaría al otro coche-. Recuerda, ahora nos está vigilando. No dejaré que llegue hasta ti.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo? -musitó antes de dar media vuelta-. Quiero volver.

* * *

**y como vamos? q opinan?**

**reviews?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ya solo nos falta uno jeje espero los esten disfrutando jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 24**

-Parece que no llegamos a ninguna parte -Rosalie se sirvió un brandy y luego rellenó la copa de Matt.

-Lo siento, Rose. Habría jurado que si alguien podía haber conseguido una respuesta, sería Emmett.

-No es culpa tuya -con la copa en ambas manos, se dirigió a la ventana. El sol se ponía. Le recordó otro crepúsculo.

-Has cambiado de discurso desde la primera vez que hablamos de él.

«Más de lo que imaginas», pensó, pero se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo afirmar que no esté haciendo todo lo que puede, eso es todo.

-Entonces tal vez tenga que decirlo yo -repuso Matt, que odió percibir la resignación cansada en la voz de ella-. No ha encontrado nada sólido. ¿Qué pasa con las cartas?

-El papel en el que fueron escritas podría haber salido de docenas de tiendas corrientes de la zona de Los Ángeles. Es imposible rastrearlo.

-Y las flores -inquieto, fue hasta la vitrina y de ahí a la chimenea, dejando una estela de humo a su paso-. Debe haber alguna manera de rastrear dónde las compraron.

-Al parecer, no. Casi todo el tiempo aparecen en mi camerino o en alguna parte del plató. Hasta ahora, nadie ha visto quién las entrega.

-Las floristerías guardan registros de los pedidos.

-Si pagas en efectivo y las recoges tú mismo, no habría motivo para pedir una identificación -apretó los dedos sobre la nuca, tratando de eliminar un nudo de tensión.

-Alguien podría recordar quién...

-Emmett me ha dicho que sus hombres han recorrido todas las floristerías de la zona. No hay nada.

-Las llamadas telefónicas.

-No han sido capaces de rastrearlas.

-Maldita sea. Rosalie, quizá deberías reconsiderar la idea de recurrir a la policía.

Se volvió. Con él podía permitirse el lujo de mostrar el cansancio.

-Matt, ¿de verdad crees que podrían hacer más que lo que ha hecho Emmett?

-No lo sé -costaba contemplar la desesperación tranquila que dominaba el rostro de ella. Clavó la vista en el brandy-. No lo sé -dejó la copa y se acercó a Rosalie-. Estaba convencido de que quedaría resuelto en cuestión de días.

-No es tan simple. Parece que es un hombre inteligente, o por lo menos cauto.

-¿Estás segura de que le has contado a Emmett todo lo que sabes?

-Y lo que no le cuento, lo averigua -hizo oscilar el contenido de la copa-. Investiga a todo el mundo que conozco.

-Bueno, eso...

-Incluido tú.

La miró fijamente. Con una mueca, metió las manos en los bolsillos y con gesto nervioso sacó el mechero.

-Bueno, es minucioso.

-No me gusta, Matt -por primera voz una emoción real se asomó a su voz-. Me siento... No sé, ruin al pensar que irrumpe en la vida de la gente, y por mi causa.

No del todo cómodo, Matt le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Mira, cariño, si agitar algunos esqueletos en mi armario ayuda a llegar al fondo de esto, entonces vale la pena guardó silencio un momento, luego carraspeó-. Y bien, ¿qué ha averiguado?

-¿Sobre ti?

-Es un buen sitio para empezar.

-No lo sé -suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él. El sol había desaparecido por completo, dejando un vestigio de color sobre las nubes-. Le dije que no quería saberlo. Empezó a darme informes sobre personas como Larry y James Brewster, y me desagradó. Acordamos que adoptaría las precauciones que él estableciera y que se guardaría la información que tuviera para sí mismo.

-Eso es enterrar la cabeza en la arena, Rose -con una mano encendió el mechero de plata grabado con sus iniciales.

-No me importa.

-Escucha, no hay nadie, desde luego nadie que tenga más de veinte años, que no haya hecho algo de lo que no se avergüence, algo que prefiera mantener oculto. Emmett tiene derecho a investigar, y debido a quien es, nada de lo que descubra saldrá de él.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza -Emmett se detuvo en el umbral y los estudió. Matt seguía con el brazo en torno a ella. La cabeza de Rosalie reposaba en el hombro de él. Con un toque de resentimiento, se dio cuenta de que parecía a gusto.

-Soy yo quien te recomendó -indicó Matt-. Odiaría pensar que cometí un error.

-No lo cometiste -Emmett fue al bar a servirse un brandy doble-. ¿Cómo estás, Matt? Pensaba que te veríamos más.

-He estado ocupado.

Al sentir la tensión entre ellos, Rosalie dio un paso al frente.

-Para -le dijo a Emmett-. No empieces con él.

-Vuelves a indicarme cómo debo hacer mi trabajo, ángel.

-No voy a permitir que sometas al tercer grado a mis amigos.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos? -Matt apoyó una mano en el hombro de Rosalie-. Te lo agradezco, querida, pero no es necesario -clavó la vista en Emmett-. Supongo que cuando aconsejé a Rosalie que te contratara debí haber supuesto que lo descubrirías.

-Sí, debiste hacerlo -le devolvió la mirada, pero en su expresión no había nada que revelara sus sentimientos.

-¿Descubrir qué? -quiso saber ella.

-Tal vez quieras contárselo tú mismo -Emmett alzó la copa.

-Sí, lo haré. Siéntate, Rose -cuando ella solo lo miró, Matt le apretó el hombro-. Por favor, siéntate.

-De acuerdo -aceptó con un nudo en el estómago-, me sentaré.

-Hace unos años, casi diez, tuve algunos problemas financieros -bebió un profundo trago de brandy.

-Matt, no tienes por qué contármelo.

-Sí -miró a Emmett-. Quiero que lo sepas por mí -alzó una mano antes de que ella pudiera volver a protestar-. Tú escúchame. Cuando haya terminado, quizá no sienta que la espada está a punto de caer sobre mi cuello.

-De acuerdo -aceptó.

-Fue el juego -anunció con un deje de miedo en la voz.

-Matt, eso es absurdo -Rosalie estuvo a punto de reír-. Ni siquiera quieres jugar a las cartas apostando cerillas.

-Eso es ahora. Te habló de hace diez años. Me era imposible mantenerme lejos de los hipódromos -con una sonrisa burlona hacia sí mismo, la observó-. Es una fiebre, y la mía fue muy alta hasta que perdí más de lo que podía permitirme. Estaba desesperado. Le había pedido dinero a un cierto grupo de personas... de esas que te rompen huesos pequeños en el cuerpo si no reciben su paga semanal.

-Oh, Matt.

-Necesitaba diez mil dólares que no tenía. Falsifiqué un cheque. Un cheque de un cliente -cerró los ojos antes de beber otro trago. Rosalie permaneció en silencio-. Desde luego, tardó poco en descubrirse. Mi cliente no quería esa publicidad, así que no presentó cargos. Hipotequé mi alma para devolvérselo. Se podría decir que fue un punto de inflexión en mi vida -rió sin humor-. Mi carrera estaba en peligro, de modo que me analicé con dureza. Como lo que vi me dejó bastante conmocionado, me apunte a una organización para jugadores obsesivos. Han pasado casi ocho años desde la última vez que fui a un hipódromo. A pesar de que el juego estuvo a punto de arruinarme la vida, todos los días he de luchar contra el impulso de realizar una apuesta -dejó la copa y la miró-. Si quieres buscarte otro agente, lo entenderé.

Ella se levantó despacio y caminó hacia él. Sin decir una palabra, lo rodeó con los brazos y lo abrazó. Por encima del hombro de Matt le lanzó una mirada prolongada y neutral a Emmett.

-No quiero otro agente. Sabes que insisto en tener lo mejor.

Con una risa apagada, él le dio un beso en la frente.

-Eres una mujer especial.

-Alguien siempre me lo está diciendo.

-No te defraudaría nunca, Rose -le apretó la mano con fuerza.

-Lo sé.

-He de irme -le dio otro beso antes de separarse-. ¿Llamarás si hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Desde luego.

Se volvió hacia Emmett. Por un momento los hombres se estudiaron. Si había pesar por alguna parte, no lo mostraron.

-Cuídala.

-Eso intento.

Con un breve gesto de asentimiento, Matt se marchó.

-¿Cómo has podido? -Rosalie se volvió de inmediato hacia Emmett-. ¿Cómo has podido humillarlo de esa manera?

* * *

**wow las cosas estan intensas no? ahora diganme si su opinion de Matt ha cambiado jeje**

**espero q no mucho jeje**

**reviews?**


	25. Chapter 25

**y aki esta el ultimo y espero lo disfruten jeje Feliz Navidad de nuevo jeje besooos**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 25**

-¿Cómo has podido? -Rosalie se volvió de inmediato hacia Emmett-. ¿Cómo has podido humillarlo de esa manera?

-Era necesario -necesario o no, le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Se sirvió otro brandy.

-¿Necesario? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver una deuda de juego de hace diez años con lo que me sucede ahora?

-Si un hombre es capaz de desarrollar una obsesión, puede desarrollar otra.

-Eso es ridículo.

-No, es la verdad.

La recorrió un estremecimiento, no de miedo, sino de ira.

-Matt Burns jamás ha intentado ser otra cosa que no fuera un agente y un amigo. Y ha tenido abundantes oportunidades.

-¿Lo habrías dejado?

Rosalie sacó un cigarrillo, luego apretó tres veces el mechero de mesa antes de lograr que se encendiera.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con este asunto?

-¿Lo habrías dejado? -se acercó y cerró la mano en torno a su brazo.

-No -soltó el humo-. No.

-Y él lo sabe -cuando Rosalie liberó el brazo, la observó ir de un lado a otro del salón-. Se te da bien imaginar escenarios. Prueba este. El hombre trabaja contigo durante años, te ve alcanzar la cima. Te ha ayudado a construir, capa a capa, la ilusión de una sexualidad poderosa y distante. Quizá quiera probar lo que ha ayudado a crear.

Ella sintió un temblor por la espalda, pero sus ojos estaban firmes al volverse hacia él.

-No encaja, McCarthy.

-Encaja tanto como cualquier otra cosa.

-No -volvió a sentir miedo. Luchó con ahínco para evitar mostrarlo-. ¿Por qué un hombre al que conozco, un hombre del que estoy cerca, no me aborda de forma abierta?

-Porque es un hombre al que conoces, un hombre próximo a ti -replicó Emmett-. Sabe que en ese sentido no tiene ni una oportunidad contigo.

Impaciente, ella apagó el cigarrillo.

-¿Cómo va a saberlo si jamás ha preguntado?

Emmett detuvo su andar nervioso con una mano en su mejilla.

-¿No crees que un hombre sabe cuando una mujer está interesada? -la acercó pasándole el dedo pulgar por la mandíbula-. ¿No crees que puede mirar a una mujer, ver cómo lo mira ella, y saber que van a ser amantes?

Ella apoyó una mano en la muñeca de él y con cuidado la apartó. Sintió como si el calor en la piel le fuera a durar horas.

-Estoy cansada -dijo-. Me voy a la cama.

Al quedar solo, el brandy tentó a Emmett. Como parecía una salida fácil, le dio la espalda. Salió a dar un paseo por la propiedad.

Le costaba dormir. Dormitaba y volvía a despertar, nerviosa y aturdida. En varias ocasiones se había sentido a punto de rendirse y pedirle al médico una receta de somníferos. Pero entonces recordaba la promesa que se había hecho de no recurrir a fármacos estando bajo presión, personal o profesional.

Pensó en Matt, en el disgusto y en la disculpa que había transmitido su voz al contarle algo que ella no tenía derecho a saber.

Pensó en Emmett, firme e inflexible, pero ofreciéndole a Matt la oportunidad de dar su propia explicación.

Extrañamente, pensó en su hermano y en una discusión que habían tenido siendo adolescentes. Garrett había amenazado con partirle la cara a un chico si intimaba demasiado con ella. Rosalie recordó estar furiosa con él por interferir en su vida, y decirle a todo el mundo que podía manejar sus cosas.

¿Por qué no tenía el control en ese momento?

Siempre lo había tenido. Hasta Garrett había sabido que no necesitaba que la defendiera. Se había enfrentado a la tragedia, a la pérdida personal y a la desilusión, pero siempre había conseguido regresar al camino. En ese momento no luchaba, y debería estar haciéndolo. Nunca le había resultado necesario recurrir a la protección de un hombre, sin embargo...

Volvió a pensar en Emmett y en la promesa que le había hecho de protegerla. Quería creer en él. Y cuando estaba a su lado, lo hacía.

Pero era plena noche y su cerebro se encontraba aturdido. Solo quería dormir. Dio más vueltas hasta que al final se quedó dormida.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, alargó la mano hacia el auricular. Como en un sueño, pensó que era su madre quien llamaba para reprenderla por llegar tarde al ensayo.

-Sí -farfulló-. Sí, ya voy.

-No puedo dormir. No puedo dormir por pensar en ti.

El susurro tenía un deje desesperado que la despertó en el acto.

-Tiene que parar esto.

-No puedo. Lo he intentado, pero no puedo. ¿No sabes lo que me haces? Cada vez que te veo, cada vez que estoy cerca de ti...

-¡No! -gritó. Entonces, para su disgusto, comenzó a llorar-. Por favor, déjeme en paz. Por favor. No quiero oír más.

Pero pudo oírlo cuando giró la cabeza contra la almohada. Siguió oyéndolo cuando manoteó para colgar el auricular. Incluso al conseguirlo, pudo oír la voz que reverberaba en su cerebro. Se acurrucó en una bola y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran.

* * *

**cada vez mas intenso cierto.. quien sera ese acosador? jeje quieren saber ? jejeje pues saquen sus propias concluciones y sean investigadoras como Emmett jeje**

**reviews?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola hola espero disfruten este EMOCIONANTE CAPITULO**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 26**

Emmett miraba por la ventana cuando sonó el teléfono. Maldiciendo, cruzó la habitación con la esperanza de contestar antes de que despertara a Rosalie. Pero los susurros ya habían comenzado. Durante un momento, le pareció que reconocía algo... un patrón de habla, un acento, el giro de una frase. Trató de concentrarse en ello, de bloquear las palabras y el terror de Rosalie. Pero apretó la boca con fuerza al oírla suplicar y ponerse a llorar. La oyó colgar y después el sollozo de un hombre antes de que la conexión se cortara.

Colgó su auricular y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Había perdido algo, quizá algo vital, porque su concentración y objetividad se quebraron cuando ella comenzó a llorar.

Esa mujer empezaba a ablandarlo. No podía permitirlo. No lo permitiría. Debía dejarla en paz. «Querrá estar sola», se dijo. No querría que él viera que había perdido el control. Una mujer como Rosalie querría derramar sus lágrimas en privado. Aunque necesitara consuelo, la última persona de quien querría recibirlo sería de él. Luchando contra una abrumadora sensación de furia e impotencia, regresó junto a la ventana.

Había parecido tan asustada.

No podía dejarla sola en ese momento. Puede que ella deseara estar sola, pero necesitaba estar con él. Deseó saber qué hacer en cuanto se hallara con ella.

Por las ventanas de Rosalie se filtraba algo de luz de luna que le daba un halo plateado a todo. Entró en silencio, con la esperanza de que se hubiera vuelto a quedar dormida; entonces quizá permaneciera sentado a su lado sin que ella lo supiera. Si Rosalie imaginara cuánto anhelaba estar con ella y protegerla, ¿no le daría eso más motivos para que lo apartara?

Nunca antes había tenido que emplear la cautela con una mujer. Se vio obligado a reconocer que se debía a que ninguna mujer le había importado. Y ella le importaba demasiado.

No estaba dormida. Al acercarse a la cama pudo oír su llanto apagado. Se detuvo donde estaba, aterrado por ese sonido leve y desvalido. Sabía cómo sonaba una granada cuando estallaba y enviaba metralla por el aire. Había oído el sonido horroroso de los disparos y el sonido inenarrable de la bala al atravesar la carne. Eran cosas a las que se había enfrentado con más confianza que la que sentía en ese instante al tener que afrontar el llanto de Rosalie.

Si hubiera estado enfadada, podría haberlo sobrellevado. Si simplemente hubiera estado asustada, podría haberla provocado para que lo olvidara. Pero lloraba.

Se acercó en silencio y se agachó. Deseando tener las palabras adecuadas, pero sabiendo que no era así, apoyó una mano en su pelo. Al sentir el contacto, ella se incorporó de un salto y gritó.

-Soy yo. Solo soy yo -le tomó ambas manos y se las apretó-. Relájate. Nadie va a hacerte daño.

-Emmett -la mano le-quedo laxa en la de él, luego volvió a ponerse tensa al luchar por recuperar el control-. Me has sobresaltado.

-Lo siento -la luz de la luna permitía que le viera la cara y las lágrimas que la habían humedecido-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí -sentía el pecho dolorosamente contraído, la garganta irritada por las lágrimas que no había derramado-. Sí, estoy bien. Supongo que has oído el teléfono.

-Lo oí. ¿Por qué no te traigo algo? Agua -volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos-. Algo.

-No. No necesito nada -se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos-. No pude conseguir que hablara. No pude hacerlo.

-Está bien.

-No, no lo está -alzó las rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en ellas-. Es mi problema, y mientras siga huyendo de él no va a desaparecer. Todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora ha sido verdad, todo lo que has hecho ha estado bien, y yo no he estado a la altura.

-Nadie te culpa, Rosalie -alargó los dedos para tocar sus hombros blancos y suaves, cargados por la desesperación. Pero se contuvo y cerró la mano-. Deberías tratar de dormir un poco.

-Sí.

Se sintió impotente. ¿De dónde había sacado la estúpida idea de que ella lo necesitaba? No sabía consolar. No tenía las palabras bonitas que la relajarían y la ayudarían a volver a dormirse. No tenía nada salvo la furia que bullía en su interior y el fiero deseo de mantenerla a salvo. Y nada de eso podía ayudarla en ese momento.

-Mira, puedo traerte algo. Puedo bajar a hacer... no sé, un poco de té.

-No, gracias. Me pondré bien -comentó sin levantar la cabeza.

-Maldita sea, quiero hacer algo -estalló antes de poder contenerse-. No soporto verte de esta manera. Deja que te traiga una aspirina o que me quede a tu lado hasta que te vuelvas a dormir. Algo. No puedes pedirme que simplemente te deje en paz.

-Abrázame -sollozó al levantar la cabeza-. ¿Podrías abrazarme un minuto?

Se sentó a su lado, la tomó en brazos y le apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro.

-Claro. El tiempo que quieras. Relájate, ángel.

Rosalie no tenía la fuerza para frenarlo, y ya tampoco lo deseaba. Con los brazos fuertes de Emmett a su alrededor, dio rienda suelta a la fuerza completa de las lágrimas. El la acunó contra su pecho y murmuró cosas que esperó que la ayudaran, cosas que ni siquiera sabía si ella oía. Cuando comenzó a tranquilizarse, le acarició el pelo y guardó silencio.

-¿Emmett?

-¿Hmmm?

-Gracias.

-De nada.

-No tengo por costumbre esto -moqueó-. ¿Tienes un pañuelo?

-No.

Reacia a apartarse incluso un poco, alargó la mano hacia unos pañuelos de papel que tenía en la mesita de noche.

-Supongo que pensé que un hombre como tú huiría cuando una mujer empezara... -volvió a moquear-... a farfullar.

-Esto es diferente.

-¿Por qué? -echó la cabeza atrás. Tenía los ojos hinchados y las mejillas manchadas.

-Es diferente -le secó una lágrima de las pestañas-. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí -inexplicablemente, así era, a pesar de que nunca había creído que las lágrimas solucionaran nada. Después de haberlas vertido, se sentía vacía y avergonzada-. Te... mmm, agradecería que los dos olvidáramos esto por la mañana.

-Nunca te concedes ni un centímetro, ¿verdad?

-Odio llorar.

Lo dijo con tanta contundencia, que él supo que en el pasado había derramado lágrimas ardientes por otra cosa. O por alguien.

-Yo también.

-Eres un tipo agradable cuando pones un poco de esfuerzo -sonrió.

-Trato de que no sea muy a menudo -volvió a acariciarle el pelo antes de acercarla más. Descubrió que no le había costado tanto consolarla. No costaba tanto ser necesitado-. ¿Crees que podrás dormir ahora?

-Supongo -cerró los ojos y descubrió que era muy placentero dejar que su mejilla descansara contra la de Emmett.

Elle acarició la espalda y se puso tenso al notar que la seda dejaba paso a la piel.

-Mañana es domingo. Puedes quedarte en la cama todo el día.

-A la una tengo una sesión de fotos -con los ojos aún cerrados, exploró con las yemas de los dedos los músculos de sus hombros.

-Puedes cancelarla.

-Estaré bien. El fotógrafo me hace un hueco debido a la filmación.

-Entonces será mejor que descanses o tendrás un aspecto horrible.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Cuando la apartó, ella alzó la cabeza y le sonrió. Los dedos de ambos se tensaron y la sonrisa se desvaneció. La necesidad palpitó entre ellos con tanta urgencia que hizo vibrar el aire.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

-No -sabía que ya había tomado la decisión, quizá desde el primer momento que se vieron. Su corazón acababa de aceptarlo. Amaba. No se podía cambiar eso. Hasta ese momento, hasta que apareció él, no había sabido cuánto necesitaba disponer de la oportunidad de volver a amar-. Quiero que te quedes -le acarició los hombros-. Quiero que me hagas el amor.

* * *

**holaaaa como vamos ? A poco no los deje pikados con el final de este capi? Jajajaja **

**Kieren mas? Jeje ya saben q hacer... **

**Reviews...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Holaaa jejeje y aqui esta el capi q tods desean jajaja **

**Enjoy it...**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 27**

-No -sabía que ya había tomado la decisión, quizá desde el primer momento que se vieron. Su corazón acababa de aceptarlo. Amaba. No se podía cambiar eso. Hasta ese momento, hasta que apareció él, no había sabido cuánto necesitaba disponer de la oportunidad de volver a amar-. Quiero que te quedes -le acarició los hombros-. Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Emmett experimentó una sensación dulce y aguda. Las manos de Rosalie eran tan frescas sobre su piel. Los ojos tan cálidos y oscuros. La luz de la luna la cubría como un sueño, pero él no podía permitirse el lujo de olvidar la realidad.

-Rosalie, en este instante te deseo tanto que apenas puedo respirar. Pero... -deslizó las manos hasta las muñecas de ella-. No sé si podría vivir con el hecho de no estar seguro del esto había sucedido porque estabas asustada y temblorosa.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de ella al acercarlos a los de él.

-¿Aún no has deducido que sé lo que quiero? -giró un poco la cabeza para que el beso le rozara la barbilla-. ¿No dijiste que un hombre lo sabía por el modo en que una mujer lo miraba? ¿No ves cómo te estoy mirando ahora?

-Quizá solo veo el modo en que quiero que me mires -sin embargo, había cerrado los dedos en el cabello de ella.

-Quiero que te quedes -repitió-, no porque esté asustada, sino por cómo me haces sentir cuando te beso. Cuando me abrazas. Cuando me tocas -frotó la mejilla contra la suya-. Quiero que te quedes porque eres capaz de hacerme olvidar lo que hay fuera de esta habitación.

Algo se quebró en el interior de Emmett. Algunos lo llamarían control. El maldijo, la agarró por el pelo y le besó la boca.

Esa mujer era un puro afrodisíaco. Al arrodillarse junto a la cama, dejó que sus sueños cobraran vida y la llenó de besos... por la cara, por el cabello, por la garganta. La fragancia que era parte tan integral de ella le obnubiló el cerebro. Y Rosalie tembló. No por una señal recibida, sino por el placer que él le proporcionaba. Medio enloquecido, Emmett le aplastó otra vez la boca con los labios y probó la pasión.

Nunca antes un hombre le había dado vida de esa manera, y estaba segura de que jamás habría otro que lo consiguiera. Su cuerpo era como un horno que bombeaba calor y energía mientras su mente se veía inundada con un brillante caleidoscopio de sensaciones. No, nunca habría otro hombre, porque solo había uno. De algún modo, lo había sabido desde el principio.

Todo estaba tan claro. Sintió el mentón de él sobre el hombro, sintió que el colchón se hundía bajo el peso combinado de los dos, allí de rodillas con los torsos pegados. Bajó las manos por sus hombros, y sintió cómo sus músculos se contraían por el contacto. La desesperación daba sabor a los besos de Emmett y avivaba la necesidad de Rosalie. Un remolino, una carrera. Las fragancias del jardín irrumpieron en la habitación. Con un gemido de placer, bajó los labios al pecho de él y mordisqueó.

Un hombre podía perder la mente y el alma con ella. Emmett sintió un nudo en el pecho al recorrer libremente con las manos ese cuerpo deseado. Dolor y poder... ambas cosas se entrelazaban en su interior al necesitarla. Le provocaba dolor y sensación plena de libertad con el solo hecho de tenerla en brazos.

No era solo la perfección de la forma, del rostro, sino la sexualidad salvaje y lujuriosa que ella había encapsulado en hielo resplandeciente. Liberada, era una caja de Pandora de emociones, algunas oscuras, algunas peligrosas, otras desesperadamente excitantes.

No se resistiría a ella. No podía. La sintió temblar, la oyó gemir mientras la tocaba y la probaba. Rosalie tenía la piel encendida, ya húmeda. Respiraba entrecortadamente. Esa noche, aunque solo fuera por esa noche, la volvería tan loca como ella lo volvía.

Enroscó su pelo en la mano y le echó la cabeza atrás para revelar la larga línea blanca de su cuello. El corazón latió desbocado cuando le pasó la lengua a todo lo largo. Las manos de Rosalie le recorrieron el pecho, luego bajaron, y los músculos del estómago de Emmett temblaron ante el contacto. Mientras ella le abría los vaqueros, él encontró un pecho a través de la fina seda que llevaba puesta. Al introducir tanto la tela como la piel en la boca, Rosalie se arqueó, temblando. La garganta se le llenó de confusos murmullos de placer mientras le bajaba los vaqueros por las caderas.

La sensación de las manos de ella desterró todo pensamiento racional de su mente. Con un movimiento febril le desgarró la seda. El jadeo apagado de Rosalie se estrelló contra la boca de Emmett cuando este la tendió sobre la cama.

No podía pensar. Solo podía sentir. Al lanzarse al interior de ella la encontró cálida, húmeda. Se preguntó si un hombre podría morir al recibir su máximo deseo. Luego Rosalie lo envolvió y lo instó a seguir adelante. Le veía la cara, con el pelo extendido sobre sábanas blancas, los ojos entornados, los labios entreabiertos mientras respiraba de forma agitada.

-Emmett.

Susurró su nombre mientras era agitada por titánicas olas de sensaciones. Calor, luz, viento. Nada la había preparado para eso. Intentó decírselo, pero él volvía a besarla. Formaba parte de Emmett. La liberación surgió en un torrente que la dejó demasiado aturdida para hablar.

No sabía qué decir. ¿Esperaría él alguna frase inteligente, algunas palabras fáciles? No era posible explicarle que se había entregado únicamente a otro hombre y nunca, jamás, de esa manera. Si no hubiera importado tanto, estaba segura de que se le habría ocurrido algo para romper el largo silencio y la tensión que sentía que empezaba a acumularse otra vez.

Emmett no sabía qué decir. La había poseído como un loco. Ella merecía algo mejor, más cuidado, desde luego más delicadeza. Si no hubiera perdido el control. «Pero lo he perdido», se recordó con implacabilidad. No podía cambiar eso, no más que el hecho de que había socavado lo que había empezado a nacer entre ellos. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para repararlo.

Los dos se pusieron tensos, se volvieron y pronunciaron el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo. La incomodidad duró únicamente un momento antes de que sonrieran.

-Creo que tenías razón en eso de que necesitaba un guión -comenzó ella-. No se me ocurre lo que quiero decir.

-Me sucede lo mismo -le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios-. Me parece que he sido un poco brusco.

-¿Sí? -divertida y aliviada, Rosalie acercó lo que quedaba de su camisola de seda. Con una ceja enarcada, la dejó caer sobre el pecho de Emmett.

-Puedes descontármela de mi cheque.

-Pretendo hacerlo. Trescientos cincuenta dólares.

Se apoyó en un codo y examinó con más detenimiento lo que quedaba de la seda.

-Tienes que estar loca para pagar trescientos cincuenta dólares por algo con lo que duermes.

-Disfruto concediéndome caprichos -para demostrárselo, se inclinó y le mordisqueó los labios-. Y en estas circunstancias, me parece justo que te descuente solo la mitad.

-¿La mitad?

-Fue un esfuerzo conjunto -sonrió y le pasó un dedo por el torso-. Además, valió la pena.

-¿Sí? -subió la mano por la pierna de ella y la detuvo sobre su cadera-. ¿Estás segura?

-Bueno, soy una mujer cauta, y ya sabes lo que dicen en el negocio.

-No -ella se inclinó y le hizo cosquillas en el hombro-. ¿Qué dicen en el negocio?

-Segunda toma -suspiró antes de guiarlo a su interior.

* * *

**Al parecer no se conforman con poco jajaja q tal les parecio el capi? **

**Quieren saber mas ? **

**Ya saben q hacer jejeje...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola como vamos? espero que bien jeje les cuento que la historia tiene mas de 40 capis jejeje solo para q sepan jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 28**

-Emmett, te prometo que vamos a tardar como mínimo tres horas, tal vez cuatro -Rosalie bajó del coche y se inclinó para sacar la bolsa con la ropa.

-Puedo ser paciente.

-Una sesión de fotos a menudo resulta muy tediosa para los participantes, más aún para alguien que solo tenga que sentarse a esperar.

-Deja que yo me preocupe de eso -le quitó la bolsa de la mano.

-Me preocupo yo. Saber que andas por ahí, aburrido, va a ponerme tensa -apretó un timbre en la puerta exterior, luego bajó las gafas de sol para mirarlo por encima del borde-. Y la tensión se reflejará en las fotos. Este esquema para La Escena es muy importante.

-También tú lo eres -le subió las gafas.

Ella ya no sabía cómo fingir que esos gestos no la derretían. Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso fugaz en los labios.

-Te lo agradezco. Pero me encontraré a salvo. Margot estará presente para arreglarme el pelo, y ya he trabajado antes con esta maquilladora independiente; se llama Maddy Cooke. Van a quedarse toda la sesión. Me hallaré rodeada de mujeres protectoras.

-Y el fotógrafo -le recordó-. No pienso dejarte a solas con ese Bryan Mitchell o ningún otro hombre.

Rosalie fue a corregirlo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Una mujer tenía derecho a aprovechar toda la ventaja que se le ofreciera. Le pasó un dedo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Celoso?

-Cauto.

-Bryan Mitchell -la voz que salió por el portero eléctrico sonó baja, suave y femenina.

-Soy Rosalie Cullen para la sesión de la una.

-Puntual.

Se oyó un zumbido metálico y la puerta se abrió.

-Bryan Mitchell es una rubia alta y bella -comenzó Rosalie mientras subían las escaleras-. Somos amigas desde hace años.

Emmett le tomó la mano.

-Más motivo para no dejarte a solas.

-Bueno -se detuvo ante la puerta del estudio y lo rodeó con los brazos-. Eso me gusta -murmuró, besándolo.

-Apuesto que sí -Bryan estaba en el umbral abierto con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Emmett McCarthy -presentó Rosalie-. Bryan Mitchell.

Ciertamente la fotógrafa era alta, rubia y bella. Bryan le ofreció una mano, preguntándose si podría convencerlo de que posara para ella.

-Bienvenidos al caos -les dijo mientras les indicaba que pasaran-. Aún no he terminado con los preparativos. Rosalie, ya sabes dónde están los refrescos. La peluquera y la maquilladora se encuentran en el cuarto de atrás discutiendo sobre moda -mientras hablaba, se dirigió hacia un juego de paraguas blancos y los ajustó.

Rosalie fue a un pequeño cuarto lateral y miró en la nevera.

-Emmett, será así durante cuatro horas. Debe haber alguna otra cosa que quieras hacer.

-Se me ocurre una docena -pudo oír a las otras dos mujeres hablar en el cuarto de atrás sobre maquillaje.

-Pues dedícate a ellas -Rosalie dejó la botella de refresco para tomarle ambas manos-. Bryan instaló el sistema de seguridad hace unos meses debido a una serie de robos en el vecindario. Nadie atraviesa la puerta de abajo a menos que ella abra desde aquí. Estaré rodeada de mujeres que me cuidarán durante horas, y tú no harás más que distraernos a todas. Ve a jugar a algo.

Ella tenía razón. En el estudio estaría a salvo, y él estorbaría... además de aburrirse. Tampoco a él le irían mal unas horas lejos de Rosalie, un par de horas dedicadas a un ejercicio puramente físico. Aunque no sabía si se la quitaría de la cabeza.

-El gimnasio está a un par de manzanas de aquí -musitó-. Llámame cuando termines y vendré a recogerte -sacó el bloc y le apuntó un nombre y un teléfono.

-Rizzo's -mantuvo la cara impasible al levantarla para mirarlo-. Suena serio.

-Tú llama -se inclinó para mordisquearle el labio inferior-. ¿Por qué no vas a ponerte guapa?

-¿No lo estoy ya? -preguntó sin dejar de rodearle el cuello.

Tenía los ojos azules y brillantes, la piel luminosa y pálida. Irradiaba una belleza fresca, natural y arrebatadora. Le acarició una mejilla.

Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, le dio un beso que pareció durar horas. Llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba levantar algunas pesas. Tenía que eliminar la necesidad que despertaba en él con algunos ejercicios agotadores.

-Ve a dar un paseo, McCarthy.

El le sonrió y regresó al estudio. Rosalie suspiró con gesto trémulo y apoyó las manos sobre el mostrador atestado que había al lado de la nevera. No había nada que pudiera hacer, y estaba dispuesta a admitir que tampoco quería hacer nada sobre el hecho de que se había enamorado de él. Probablemente fuera un tremendo error, pero ya lo había cometido.

Si conseguía recuperar una parte de sí misma, no se sentiría devastada cuando él siguiera su camino. Porque lo haría. Un hombre como Emmett vivía solo, trabajaba solo e iba por la vida solo. Cuando su trabajo terminara, le daría un beso de despedida y se iría. Se mordió el labio y se irguió. «No, no lo hará». No si ella podía tomar cartas en el asunto.

«Vas a perder este combate, McCarthy», se prometió.

-Rosalie, te esperan.

Dejó la bebida sobre el mostrador y salió. También ella estaba lista.

Trabajó sin parar durante dos horas. Cada vez que se cambiaba de ropa, le alteraban sutilmente el pelo y el maquillaje para potenciar el aspecto. Como de costumbre, Bryan trabajó con un entusiasmo lento y continuo.

-No te he preguntado cómo está Shade.

-Pon la mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo -instruyó Bryan-. Extiende los dedos. Bien. Shade está estupendamente. Ahora se encuentra en casa cambiando pañales -captó en la foto la sonrisa rápida y perversa de Rosalie.

-Me gustaría verlo.

-Se le da muy bien. Ya sabes, es organizado.

-Te aseguro que no das la impresión de haber tenido un bebé hace dos meses.

-¿Quién tiene tiempo para comer? Alza el mentón y trata de adoptar una expresión distante. Eso es -se agachó y cambió de ángulo-. Andrew Colby es un esclavista de cuatro kilos.

-Y estás loca por él.

-Entre Shade y yo, ya le hemos sacado como quinientos carretes de fotos -bajó la cámara-. Se ha convertido en una obsesión. Nunca me había visto como madre -volvió a alzar la cámara-. Y ahora no puedo imaginar la vida sin Andrew. O sin Shade.

-Supongo que el hombre adecuado puede cambiarte la perspectiva.

Bryan decidió que la expresión melancólica que había aparecido en el rostro de Rosalie era la mejor foto hasta el momento.

-Tú sí que me facilitas el trabajo.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó sin dejar de mirar a la cámara.

-Gira a un costado y mira por encima del hombro. Un poco más -apretó el disparador cuatro veces en rápida sucesión-. Siempre es un placer fotografiar una cara como la tuya, en especial cuando aportas tanto. Aunque no esperaba una bonificación.

-¿Qué bonificación? -preguntó al moverse para mirar por encima del hombro.

-No hay nada más maravilloso que fotografiar a una mujer enamorada. Cierra la boca -ordenó, luego bajó la cámara para estirar los hombros.

-¿Es tan obvio? -se volvió despacio para mirar a Bryan.

-¿No quieres que lo sea?

-No... Sí. No lo sé -se pasó una mano por el pelo cuidadosamente peinado-. No quiero quedar como una tonta.

-Eso va emparejado a enamorarse, pero creo que sobrevivirás. Tiene una cara estupenda. Supongo que no podrás convencerlo para que pose para mí, ¿verdad?

-Quizá si lo atas de pies y manos. Bryan, ¿cómo llevas tú a Shade?

Bryan sacó una barrita de chocolate del bolsillo trasero.

-¿Me pides a mí consejo sobre los hombres?

Rosalie aceptó un trozo.

-Que no se corra la voz.

-¿Has sentido ya ganas de matarlo?

-Varias veces.

-Progresas. Lo mejor que puedo decirte es que dejes que las cosas acontezcan. Aquí hemos terminado -dio un mordisco al chocolate-. Si fuera tú, no desperdiciaría lo que queda del fin de semana.

* * *

**Que tal vamos? jeje espero que bien jeje**

**reviews?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola hola espero disfruten el capi jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 29**

El gimnasio olía a hombres. Hombres húmedos y atléticos. La atmósfera rebosaba olor a sudor y juramentos. La mayoría de los asistentes se había quedado solo en pantalones cortos, y unos pocos habían añadido camisetas. El equipo era de primera, pero hacía tiempo que había perdido su lustre.

Rosalie entró y lo asimiló todo. El primer hombre que la vio fue un joven que trabajaba los brazos con unas poleas. Realizaba sus repeticiones con concentración y las venas del cuello le sobresalían. Se quedó boquiabierto y las poleas regresaron con estrépito contra la pared. Rosalie le sonrió.

Rodeó con cautela el banco de pesas y el hombre que levantaba la barra dejó de maldecir mientras los ojos parecían a punto de salírsele de las órbitas. Hicieron falta solo diez segundos para que el gimnasio ruidoso y sudoroso cayera en un profundo silencio. Entonces vio a Emmett.

El no había notado la súbita tranquilidad. De espaldas a la sala, no paraba de golpear una bolsa de entrenamiento. Estaba magnífico con las piernas abiertas, los ojos intensos y la poderosa espalda tensada mientras se concentraba en la sincronización de los golpes. Rosalie se acercó, aguardó un momento y luego le pasó un dedo por la espalda.

-Hola, cariño.

Con un juramento, él giró con el puño levantado. Rosalie enarcó una ceja y luego alzó el mentón, como invitándolo a dar su mejor golpe.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Observarte.

-Te dije que me llamaras -se quitó sudor de los ojos con el fin de clavarle mejor la mirada.

-Tuve ganas de pasear. Además, quería ver dónde... jugaba un hombre como tú -miró por encima del hombro y escudriñó la sala-. Fascinante.

Todos los hombres allí presentes metieron estómago.

-Debes estar loca -la aferró por el brazo-. Este lugar no es para ti.

-¿Por qué no? -al pasar junto al hombre que hacía pesas, le regaló una sonrisa brillante. Las pesas resonaron con fuerza contra la barra de seguridad.

-Corta ya -musitó-. Rizzo, voy a usar tu despacho.

-Oh, ¿dónde está? -mientras la arrastraba, Rosalie giró la cabeza-. Me muero por conocerlo.

-Cállate. ¿Tienes que entrar aquí con esas piernas?

-Son lo único que tengo para caminar.

-Siéntate -la empujó sobre una silla de plástico-. ¿Qué diablos se supone que he de hacer contigo?

-¿Te gustaría disponer de una elección múltiple?

-No es una broma, maldita sea -buscó entre el caos que había sobre la mesa de Rizzo hasta que encontró una cajetilla de tabaco-. Mira, Rosalie, establecimos un pacto. Se suponía que debías llamarme. Hay motivos para ello sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

-Emmett, es una tarde hermosa y el gimnasio estaba cerca. No hay muchas oportunidades de pasear en Los Ángeles, y no pude resistirme. Si vas a decirme que no puedo caminar dos calles a plena luz del día, gritaré.

-No vas a ninguna parte sin mí -soltó una bocanada de humo y apagó el cigarrillo-. Tenías instrucciones, Rosalie, y confiaba en que las siguieras.

-Oh, anímate -se levantó y apoyó las manos en su torso desnudo.

-Estoy sudando como un cerdo -musitó, sujetándole las muñecas.

-Lo he notado. No sé qué es lo que atrae a los hombres a sitios como este, que huelen a viejos calcetines de deporte, pero si es así como te mantienes en forma... -lo miró con expresión aprobadora-... quizá deba instalar un gimnasio en casa.

-No cambies de tema.

-¿Qué tema era?

-No quiero que te suceda nada.

-¿Por qué? -se humedeció los labios y se acercó más-. Ya has recibido la paga de esta semana.

-Me importa un bledo el maldito dinero -espetó con violencia.

-¿Qué es lo que te importa, Emmett?

-Tú -soltó con los dientes apretados antes de darse la vuelta-. No vuelvas a hacer algo así.

-De acuerdo. Lo siento.

-He de ducharme. Quédate aquí.

Cuando la puerta se cerró con fuerza-detrás de él. Rosalie volvió a sentarse. Le importaba. Cerró los ojos y atesoró ese conocimiento. Le importaba. Si había conseguido que lo dijera, el siguiente paso era que le gustara.

* * *

**Corto lo se jeje pero si me dejan reviews les dare maas jeje**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hols hola como vamos ? espero que bien jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 30**

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar enfadado?

Conducían a casa con la capota quitada. Rosalie había dejado que los primeros quince minutos pasaran en silencio.

-No estoy enfadado.

-Si tienes los dientes apretados.

-Considérate afortunada de que sea lo único que apriete.

-Emmett, ya te he dicho que lo sentía. No voy a disculparme otra vez.

-Nadie te lo pide -cambió de marcha para una curva-. Lo que te pido es que te tomes en serio la situación en la que estás metida.

-¿Crees que no lo hago?

-No después del numerito de esta tarde.

Ella se movió en el asiento. El viento le agitó el pelo en el momento en que perdía los estribos.

-Deja de tratarme como a una niña. Entiendo perfectamente la situación en la que me encuentro. Vivo con ella las veinticuatro horas del día, todos los días, todas las noches. Cada vez que el teléfono suena, cada vez que repaso mi correo. Cuando me acuesto por la noche, estoy pensando en ello. Cuando me despierto por la mañana, estoy pensando en ello. Si de vez en cuando no puedo tener una hora para olvidarlo, me volveré loca. Intento sobrevivir, McCarthy. No me hables como si fuera una irresponsable.

Volvió a reinar el silencio. Mientras aminoraba la velocidad, Emmett comprendió que los dos tenían razón. Había ocasiones, gracias a la excelente fachada que exhibía ella, en que había creído que Rosalie había olvidado que estaba en peligro. Se dio cuenta de que no era así. Simplemente se negaba a ceder... salvo en sus momentos íntimos.

La verdad es que la amaba aún más por eso. Esa era la cruda realidad. Cuanto más crecían los sentimientos que le inspiraba, más se preocupaba por su bienestar. Sabía que trabajaba mucho. Con el tipo de tensión al que se hallaba sometida, únicamente podría mantener ese ritmo un período breve de tiempo. Hasta una mujer con la voluntad férrea de Rosalie terminaría por perder.

Deseó tener algo, cualquier cosa, para continuar. Entraban en la tercera semana y estaba igual que el primer día en lo referente a la solución del caso. Necesitaba verla a salvo, segura, satisfecha. Aun cuando temía que entonces le entregara un cheque y lo despidiera de su vida.

Cerró con fuerza las manos sobre el volante, luego las relajó poco a poco. «Tranquilízate», se dijo. «No va a ir a ninguna parte». Giró un poco los ojos para ver la rigidez con la que iba sentada. Con gesto casual, pasó el brazo por el respaldo del asiento.

-Haces mohines.

-Vete al infierno.

-Si sigues así, se te va a llenar la cara de arrugas. Entonces, ¿dónde estarás?

-Bésame el...

-Me encantaría -se desvió al arcén de la carretera. Ella ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de gruñirle antes de que él la acercara-. ¿Por qué no empiezo por esa cara preciosa y voy bajando poco a poco?

-No.

-De acuerdo, si prefieres que empiece desde abajo.

-Para -se debatió cuando Emmett la movió-. No quiero que me beses en ninguna parte.

-¿Estás segura? -acercó la muñeca de Rosalie y se puso a besarle la parte interior-. ¿Qué te parece por aquí?

-No.

-Aquí, entonces -pegó la boca al costado de su garganta. Ella dejó de luchar.

-No.

-Bueno, otras opciones son un poco arriesgadas en el borde de la carretera, pero si insistes...

-Para -rió al empujarlo. Se apoyó contra la puerta y cruzó los brazos-. Idiota.

-Me encanta cuando me insultas.

-Entonces esto te va a encantar -comenzó, pero él fue demasiado rápido.

Fuera lo que fuere lo que ella había pensado, quedó ahogado contra su boca. La respuesta surgió instantánea, desde el corazón. Lo rodeó con los brazos y entreabrió los labios. Durante un momento no hubo nada más que el cálido sol crepuscular y el placer puro y desbocado.

Segundos después de que Emmett separara los labios, Rosalie mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos lentamente, tenía los iris nublados y oscuros.

-¿Intentas compensarme? -murmuró.

-¿Por qué?

-Olvídalo -sonrió y le enmarcó la cara con las manos-. Vayamos a casa, Emmett.

Le dio un beso más antes de arrancar otra vez el motor.

-A propósito, Rizzo quería saber si le podías dar una foto autografiada para su despacho.

Rosalie rió y se reclinó para disfrutar del resto del trayecto. Al pasar ante la muralla que rodeaba su propiedad, comenzó a jugar con la idea de darse un chapuzón en la piscina. Bryan tenía razón. Sería una pena desperdiciar lo que quedaba del fin de semana. Al volverse para preguntarle si quería unirse a ella, él frenó de golpe.

-Emmett, deberíamos esperar hasta entrar.

-Hay un coche delante de la verja. Da la impresión de que un hombre está causando algún revuelo.

-No creerás que se trata... -se humedeció los labios-. No se atrevería a venir aquí.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguamos? -sacó la llave del encendido y abrió la guantera.

Rosalie lo vio sacar un revólver. No se parecía en nada a su pequeño veintidós. Y también tenía la convicción de que estaba cargado.

-Emmett.

-Quédate aquí.

-No, yo...

-No discutas.

-Pero no quiero que tú... -a medida que la discusión se acaloraba, le llegaron las voces. Prestó suma atención y agarró a Emmett con más fuerza-. No me lo creo -murmuró. Entrecerró los ojos y trató de discernir a la figura en la distancia-. No me lo creo -repitió al saltar del coche antes de que él pudiera detenerla.

-¡Rose!

* * *

**OMG quien sera? que creen ustedes que pasara ahora?**

**jeje dejenme unos cuantos reviews y les actualizo jeje**

**byeee**


	31. Chapter 31

**Espero disfruten la reunion jeje ;)**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 31**

-Pero no quiero que tú... -a medida que la discusión se acaloraba, le llegaron las voces. Prestó suma atención y agarró a Emmett con más fuerza-. No me lo creo -murmuró. Entrecerró los ojos y trató de discernir a la figura en la distancia-. No me lo creo -repitió al saltar del coche antes de que él pudiera detenerla.

-¡Rose!

-Es papá -riendo, giró hacia Emmett-. Es papá. Mi padre -las piernas largas aceleraron la carrera-. ¡Papá! -sin dejar de reír, abrió los brazos.

Carlisle Cullen olvidó la acalorada discusión con el guardia. Su rostro delgado exhibió una amplia sonrisa.

-Ahí está mi chica -con agilidad acortó la distancia que los separaba y abrazó a Rosalie. La alzó en brazos y la hizo dar tres vueltas-. ¿Cómo está mi pequeña princesa?

-Sorprendida -le dio un beso en la cara todavía de niño y lo volvió a abrazar-. No sabía que ibas a venir.

-No necesitaré una invitación, ¿verdad?

-No seas tonto.

-Bueno, dile eso al payaso que hay del otro lado de la verja. El idiota no quiso dejarme entrar ni siquiera cuando le dije que era de tu propia sangre.

-Lo siento, señorita Cullen -el hombre de cara rígida que había al otro lado de la puerta atravesó a Carlisle con la mirada. El viejo loco había amenazado con arrancarle la lengua y enroscársela por el cuello-. No había nadie para verificarlo.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Qué no pasa nada? -repitió Carlisle. Estaba enfadado-. ¿No pasa nada cuando a tu padre se lo trata como a un intruso?

-No seas caprichoso -le alisó las solapas-. He incrementado la seguridad, eso es todo.

-¿Por qué? -alerta de inmediato, alzó el mentón de su hija-. ¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada. Hablaremos de ello luego. Ahora simplemente me alegro de verte -miró el polvoriento coche de alquiler-. ¿Dónde está mamá?

-Dijo que no se encontraba preparada para ver a nadie hasta después de haber ido al salón de belleza. No pensaba quedarme sentado sin hacer nada mientras a ella la embellecían. Vendrá luego en un taxi.

-Pero dime qué hacéis aquí, cuánto tiempo se van a quedar. Qué...

-Por el amor de Dios, muchacha, ¿no puedes esperar hasta que un hombre se haya quitado el polvo de la garganta? Hemos conducido desde Las Vegas.

-¿Las Vegas? No sabía que tuvieran una actuación allí.

-No lo sabes todo -le pellizco la nariz, luego miró por encima del hombro cuando Emmett frenó cerca con el coche-. ¿Y quién será este?

-Es Emmett -lo miró fijamente-. Emmett McCarthy. Tienes razón, papá, será mejor que hablemos dentro... después de que hayas tomado una copa de whisky irlandés.

-Así se habla -Carlisle se metió en su coche y cruzó las puertas ya abiertas.

-¿Tu padre? -preguntó Emmett cuando ella volvió a subir al coche.

-Sí, no lo esperaba, pero eso no es nada nuevo -retorció las manos-. ¿Has guardado la pistola?

-No te preocupes -saludó con la mano al guardia.

-Pero me preocupa. No quería meter a mi familia en esto -se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar-. Tendré que contarles algo. Mi padre ha visto a los guardias en la puerta. Va a ver también a los hombres que patrullan la propiedad.

-¿Por qué no pruebas con la verdad?

-No quiero preocuparlos. Maldita sea, solo los veo tres o cuatro veces al año, y ahora esto -miró a Emmett cuando frenó al llegar al final del camino privado-. Y tengo que explicarte a ti.

-La verdad -repitió.

-De acuerdo. No se me ocurre nada más -apoyó una mano en su brazo antes de que pudiera bajar-. Pero lo haré a mi manera. Quiero minimizarlo lo máximo posible.

-Vaya -con expresión afable, Carlisle se acercó a ellos-. Veo que tienes un amigo fuerte, Rosalie.

-Emmett McCarthy, mi padre, Carlisle Cullen.

-Encantado de conocerte -Carlisle ofreció una mano y estrechó la de Emmett con ganas-. No te mi portará ayudarme con las maletas, ¿verdad, hijo?

Rosalie tuvo que sonreír cuando su padre abrió el maletero y sacó una pequeña mochila, dejando dos maletas grandes para Emmett.

-No cambiarás nunca -murmuró, enlazando un brazo con el de Carlisle para conducirlo a la casa-. Déjalas ahí -le indicó a Emmett la base de las escaleras-. Podrás subirlas más tarde.

-Gracias.

Ella recibió el sarcasmo con una sonrisa relajada.

-¿Por qué no van los dos al salón y se sirven una copa? Quiero decirle al cocinero que seremos dos más para la cena -después de lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Emmett, se marchó por el pasillo.

-Bien, hijo, no sé tú -comenzó Carlisle, palmeando la espalda de Emmett-, pero a mí me vendría bien una copa -fue hacia el salón y allí se encaminó directamente al bar-. ¿Qué te gusta?

-Un whisky.

Al encontrar la botella de whisky, emitió un gruñido satisfecho y sirvió dos copas generosas.

-Bien, Emmett, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no brindamos por mi chica? -entrechocó la copa con la de Emmett sin miramientos por el caro cristal de Rosenthal, luego bebió un buen trago-. Con este líquido un hombre puede envolver su corazón. Bien, hijo, siéntate, siéntate -sin dejar de interpretar el papel de magnífico anfitrión, señaló un sillón antes de ocupar otro él mismo-. Y ahora... -se reclinó y suspiró; de repente sus ojos adquirieron un brillo astuto y agudo-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con mi hija?

-Papá -agradecida por haber llegado a tiempo, Rosalie entró en el salón y fue a sentarse en el reposabrazos del sillón de su padre-. Tendrás que perdonarlo, Emmett. Nunca ha sido sutil.

Emmett observó unos momentos su whisky.

-A mí me parece una pregunta razonable.

-Así es -satisfecho con lo que veía, Carlilse asintió-. Vamos a llevarnos bastante bien.

-No me sorprendería -murmuró ella revolviendo el pelo de su padre-. Dime cómo les fue en Las Vegas.

-Me encantará -bebió otro sorbo de whisky-. En cuanto me expliques por qué tienes a un gorila amaestrado en la puerta de tu casa cariño.

-Te lo dije, he añadido un poco de seguridad -pero cuando fue a levantarse, Carlilse apoyó una mano firme en su rodilla.

-No tratarás de engañar a un viejo zorro como yo, ¿verdad, princesa?

Tras reconocer que sería inútil, se relajó.

-He estado recibiendo algunas llamadas molestas, eso es todo. Me pareció apropiado tomar algunas precauciones.

-¿Qué clase de llamadas?

-Molestas.

-Rosalie -conocía demasiado bien a su hija. De haber sido unas llamadas molestas, ya las habría olvidado-. ¿Alguien te está amenazando?

-No. No, nada por el estilo -al comprender que la arrinconaba, miró a Emmett con expresión de súplica.

-Sigo pensando que lo mejor es la verdad -expuso con sencillez.

-Gracias por la ayuda.

-Estate quieta -le dijo a su hija con un tono tan inusual de autoridad que, al instante, ella cerró la boca-. Cuéntame qué está pasando -le ordenó a Emmett-. Y qué tienes que ver tú en el asunto.

-Emmett...

-Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen, cállate y mantén la boca cerrada.

* * *

**jaja no se ustedes pero en lo personal amo a este Carlisle jejeje**

**reviews?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Me parecio comico que muchas pensaran que quien llegaba era Garrett jeje pero nooo, ese guapo esta en elguna parte del mundo, haciendo quien sabe que cosas jejeje**

**Espero disfruten**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 32**

-Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen, cállate y mantén la boca cerrada.

Cuando ella obedeció, Emmett sonrió.

-Buen truco -le comentó a Carlisle.

-Lo utilizo de manera selectiva para que no se agote -se bebió el resto del whisky-. Bien, oigámoslo.

De forma breve y concisa, Emmett perfiló la situación a la que se enfrentaba Rosalie. Mientras hablaba, Carlisle frunció el ceño, se le enrojeció el rostro y la mano que aún reposaba sobre la rodilla de Rosalie se cerró.

-Asqueroso canalla -se levantó del sillón como un sabueso dispuesto a atacar-. Si eres detective, Emmett McCarthy, ¿por qué diablos no lo has encontrado?

-Porque no ha cometido ningún error -dejó la copa y se enfrentó a la mirada indignada de Carlisle con ecuanimidad-. Pero lo hará, y lo encontraré.

-Si le hace daño a mi pequeña...

-No podrá acercarse a ella -interrumpió Emmett-. Porque primero tendrá que pasar sobre mí.

Carlisle se tragó la furia, algo que pocas veces se molestaba en hacer, y evaluó al hombre que tenía delante. Siempre se había enorgullecido de ser un buen juez del carácter. Ese hombre era duro como una roca y peligroso como el que más. Si tenía que confiarle su hija a alguien, era el mejor candidato.

-De modo que te quedas aquí en la casa, con Rosalie.

-Así es. Voy a cuidar de ella, señor Cullen. Tiene mi palabra.

Carlisle vaciló un momento antes de sonreír.

-Si no lo haces, te despellejaré vivo. Y llámame Carlisle.

-Tal vez ya pueda decir una palabra -intervino Rosalie con aire distante.

-No me pongas esa expresión a mí, muchacha -Carlisle fue hasta ella y con delicadeza le tomó la cara entre las manos-. Deberías haber recurrido a tu familia.

-No tenía sentido preocuparlos.

-¿Sentido? -movió la cabeza-. Somos familia. Somos Cullen. Permanecemos unidos.

-Papá, Alice se casa el fin de semana. Garrett está...

-Déjalo al, margen de esto -cortó Carlisle con tono rígido-. Los asuntos familiares no tienen nada que ver con tu hermano. Así lo ha elegido él.

-Vamos, papá, después de todo este tiempo...

-Y no cambies de tema. Tu madre y yo, y tus hermanas, tenemos derecho a preocuparnos por ti.

No era el momento de salir en defensa de su hermano. Además, no estaba segura de que a él le interesara o lo agradeciera. En ese momento quería desterrar las arrugas de preocupación de la cara de su padre.

-De acuerdo -le -dio un beso sonoro-. Preocupense todo lo que quieran, pero todo lo que se puede hacer, ya se está haciendo.

Mantuvo la mano sobre el hombro de su hija, pero se volvió hacia Emmett.

-Nos vamos a Nueva York el viernes, para asistir a la boda de mi hija. ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

-No pensé que fuera necesario arrastrar a Emmett a...

-Iré -interrumpió. Miró a Rosalie con expresión de desafío-. Ya he hecho todos los preparativos.

-No me lo mencionaste.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? -replicó por el simple placer de ver la furia aparecer en sus ojos.

-No da la impresión de que yo sea necesaria, ¿verdad? -sintiéndose presionada por todos lados, se crispó-. Si los dos me disculpán, me voy a lavar la cabeza.

-Es dura, ¿eh? -preguntó Carlisle con evidente orgullo cuando su hija se marchó.

-Y mucho más.

-Es su vena irlandesa, ¿sabes? Somos poetas o luchadores. Los Cullen son un poco ambas cosas.

-Tengo ganas de conocer al resto de vuestra familia.

«Y ellos querrán conocerte a ti», pensó Carlisle.

-Dime, Emmett -comenzó con tono amigable-. ¿Pretendes, mmm, seguir echándole un ojo a Rosalie, por así decirlo, una vez que este asunto se solucione?

Emmett estudió al hombre que tenía delante. Al parecer aún era el momento de seguir contando la verdad.

-Sí. Le guste a ella o no.

-Tomemos otra copa -dijo Carlisle.

* * *

**Woow q intenso nuestro Emmett cierto jejeje **

**como les parecio el capi? **

**algunos reviews?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disfruten jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 33**

-Mamá, no hay razón para que tú hagas eso.

Esme Cullen dobló con cuidado una blusa de seda.

-¿Por qué tienes que pedirle a una doncella que suba? -años de experiencia hacían que Esme guardara la ropa de Rosalie casi de forma mecánica.

-Es su trabajo.

-Nunca he sido capaz de hablar delante de doncellas y mayordomos -descartó el tema con un gesto del dorso de la mano.

Rosalie miró la maleta y los prolijos montones formados por su ropa. Había pasado los primeros veinte años de su vida haciendo y deshaciendo sus maletas. Por principios, llevaba años sin realizarlo en persona. Pero jamás había sido capaz de ganar una pelea con su madre. Resignada, comenzó a seleccionar la ropa interior.

-Lamento que no hayamos dispuesto de mucho tiempo juntas en los últimos días.

-No seas tonta -pragmática, Esme siguió con su trabajo-. Estas en medio de esa película. Tu padre y yo no esperábamos que nos entretuvieras.

-Papá parece entretenido desde el día en que apareciste por el plató.

Riendo entre dientes, Esme alzó la vista. Era una mujer bonita y esbelta que lograba parecer una década más joven con un mínimo esfuerzo. Mirándola, Rosalie reconoció que las prisas y la locura del estilo de vida de sus padres, a Esme le iban tan bien como a Carlisle.

-¿Verdad que sí? Sin embargo, creo que no tendría que haber discutido con la directora sobre cómo preparar la escena.

-Mary tiene... sentido del humor.

-Menos mal -continuaron en silencio los siguientes minutos-. Rosalie, nos tienes preocupados.

-Mamá, eso es exactamente lo que no quiero.

-Te queremos. No puedes esperar que te queramos y no nos preocupemos.

-Lo sé -introdujo un frasco de perfume en una bolsa de viaje acolchada-. Por eso no deseaba contaros lo que pasaba. Ya tuvisteis que preocuparos bastante de mí de pequeña.

-¿Esperas que un padre deje de preocuparse porque un niño tiene más de veintiún años?

-No, supongo que no -sonrió y guardó los pinceles de maquillaje-. Pero da la impresión de que a partir de cierta edad habrá que preocuparse menos.

-Solo puedo decirte que un día tú misma descubrirás que no es así.

-Eso no lo sé -volvió a experimentar ese aguijonazo-. Solo sé que no quiero que este asunto afecte a la familia.

-Lo que afecta a uno, nos afecta a todos. Eso es así -aseveró Esme, haciendo que Rosalie sonriera.

-Se nota tu vena irlandesa.

-¿Y por qué no? -quiso saber-. Tu padre y yo consideramos que deberíamos regresar contigo después de la boda.

-¿Regresar aquí? -la miró fijamente-. No pueden. Tienen una actuación en New Hampshire.

-Rosalie, tu padre y yo llevamos en esto más de treinta y cinco años. No creo que cancelar una actuación represente un gran contratiempo.

-No -dejó los frascos y tomó las manos de su madre-. No puedo deciros lo mucho que significa para mí saber que lo haríais. Pero, ¿qué modificaríais?

-Podríamos estar contigo.

-Ni siquiera eso. Mamá, me quedan semanas de grabación. En los últimos días han comprobado lo poco que estoy en casa. Estaría angustiada imaginándoos sentados aquí, cuando os gustaría estar trabajando.

-¿Te refieres a sentados aquí en el sentido de estar junto a la piscina?

Rosalie sonrió, pero movió la cabeza.

-Si pudiera creer que estaríais satisfechos pasadas cuarenta y ocho horas, sería distinto. Sé lógica, mamá. Si te quedaras, me preocuparía porque tú estarías preocupada. Papá volvería loco al personal, y yo tú siquiera estaría cerca para disfrutarlo.

-Le dije a Carlisle que pensarías así -suspiró y acarició el pelo de Rosalie-. ¿Sabes?, siempre has sido la que más me ha preocupado.

-Supongo que fui la que más causa te dio.

-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Y también Garrett siguió su propio camino, sin importar nada. Tu padre se negaba a verlo, pero estaba ahí desde el momento en que aprendió a caminar. De algún modo siempre supe que Bella y Alice estarían bien, aun cuando Bella pasaba por el caos de su primer matrimonio y Alice luchaba por seguir bailando. Pero tú... -le acarició la mejilla-. Siempre temí que te perdieras lo que tenías delante por estar mirando hacia el futuro. Quiero que seas feliz, Rose.

-Lo soy. No, de verdad, lo soy. Estas últimas semanas, incluso con el otro asunto en la cabeza, he encontrado algo.

-A Emmett.

Se dirigió a la ventana.

-Lo que siento es evidente para todos menos para él.

Esme se había formado su propia opinión acerca de Emmett McCarthy. No era un hombre fácil, ni sería gentil a menudo, pero su hija no necesitaba a un hombre así. Necesitaba a uno que estuviera a su altura.

-Los hombres son más obtusos -comentó Esme. Era una mujer que sabía muy bien lo obtusos que podían ser-. ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-No -se giró, luego apoyó las palmas de las manos en el alféizar-. Al menos todavía. Te va a parecer una tontería, pero quiero... necesito que me respete. A mí -recalcó-. Por lo que soy. Necesito estar segura de que no está pasando el rato.

-Rosalie, no puedes establecer tu criterio por culpa de Royce King.

-No lo hago -indicó enfadada. Logró controlarse por la firmeza que vio en los ojos de su madre. No lo hago. Pero no es nada fácil de olvidar.

-No, es imposible. Pero no puedes basar tu vida en eso. ¿Le has hablado a Emmett de él?

-No puedo. Mamá, hay tantas complicaciones ahora, ¿por qué aportar otra? Han transcurrido casi siete años.

-¿Confías en Emmett?

-Sí.

-¿No crees que lo entendería?

Se frotó los ojos unos momentos.

-Si estuviera segura de que me ama, segura de que lo que hay entre los dos es real, podría contarle cualquier cosa. Incluso eso.

-Ojalá pudiera contarte que hay garantías, pero no las hay -se acercó a abrazar a su hija-. Sí puedo decirte que ni por un minuto se me pasaría por la cabeza dejarte hasta que todo se resolviera, si no estuviera segura de que Emmett iba a protegerte.

-Hace que me sienta segura. Hasta que lo conocí, no sabía que alguien pudiera hacerme sentir de esa manera cerró los ojos-. No sabía que necesitara a alguien de esa manera.

-Todos necesitamos sentirnos seguros, Rosalie. Y amados -le acarició el pelo-. Hay algo que no te he dicho. Algo que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo -la abrazó otra vez-. Estoy muy Orgullosa de ti.

-Oh, mamá -sintió que se le humedecían los ojos.

Esme movió la cabeza.

-Vamos, nada de eso -murmuró-. Si bajamos con los ojos hinchados, tu padre no descansará hasta que le cuente por qué estábamos llorando -besó la mejilla de Rosalie y la aferró un instante más-Terminemos de preparar la maleta.

-Mamá.

-Sí, querida.

-Yo también siempre he estado orgullosa de ti.

-Bueno –Esme carraspeó, pero al hablar lo hizo con voz aún ronca-. No está mal oír eso de una hija adulta. ¿Vas a estar bien?

-Sí. Voy a estar muy bien.

-Esa es mi chica. Y ahora continuemos con lo nuestro -dio media vuelta y regresó a la cama-. Mira esto -chasqueó la lengua y alzó un camisón de seda y encaje negro-. Parece un pecado.

Rosalie se pasó los nudillos por los ojos para secarlos y rió entre dientes.

-No puedo ofrecerte una evaluación. Acabo de comprarlo.

-Creo que habla por sí solo -lo sostuvo a la luz.

-Te gusta -complacidas se acercó, lo dobló con cuidado y se lo dio a su madre-. Un recuerdo de Beverly Hills.

-No seas tonta -pero Esme no fue capaz de resistir pasar un dedo por la seda-. No podría ponerme algo así.

-¿Por qué no?

-Soy madre de cuatro hijos adultos.

-No nos sacaste de debajo de unas hojas de repollo.

-Bueno, tu padre... calló, especulando. En sus ojos anidó un destello de maldad-. Gracias, querida -separó el camisón del resto de la ropa interior de su hija-. Y por anticipado te doy las gracias en nombre de tu padre.

* * *

**Wow esto se esta poniendo mas interesante no creen?**

**Por loq se ve nuestra Rose tuvo un pasado algo pesado jeje **

**quieren saber que pasara ahora jeje ya saben que hacer...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 34**

Cuando volvieron a bajar, oyeron el banjo de Carlisle.

-Está practicando para la recepción –explicó Esme- Tendrán que matarlo para evitar que toque.

-Sabes que Alice no querría otra cosa.

-Ya era hora, mujer -Carlisle alzó la vista cuando entró su familia, pero sus dedos no dejaron de moverse-. Un hombre necesita un poco de apoyo. El muchacho... -con la cabeza indicó a Emmett-... no quiere cantar una nota.

-Te hago un favor -indicó Emmett desde el sofá.

-Jamás conocí a alguien que no quisiera cantar -comentó Carlisle-. Sí a muchos que no podían, pero nunca a uno que no quisiera. Siéntate aquí, Esme, amor mío. Enseñémosle al hombre de qué están hechos los Cullen.

Esme se sentó a su lado, siguió el ritmo y se lanzó a la canción con voz poderosa y educada. Rosalie se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá junto a Emmett y escuchó el sonido familiar de sus padres al trabajar juntos. Era bueno, algo sólido. La tensión de las últimas semanas se evaporó.

-Vamos, princesa, recuerdas el coro.

Rosalie se incorporó con facilidad. Rara vez cantaba sola. Para ella, cantar era algo familiar. Incluso en ese momento, mientras añadía su voz a la de sus padres, pensó en Garrett y en sus hermanas y en las innumerables veces que todos habían cantado esa misma canción.

Lo había sorprendido. Emmett se reclinó para disfrutar, mientras Carlisle pasaba de una melodía a otra. En ese momento Rosalie no era la estrella cinematográfica distante, ni la mujer apasionada que había descubierto bajo esa fachada. Se sentía relajada con las canciones alegres que tocaba su padre. Era una hija cariñosa. La inocencia que había percibido en una ocasión en ella se manifestaba mientras reía y acusaba a su padre de saltarse una nota.

Su fragancia estaba ahí, oscura y voluptuosa, encontraste con su comportamiento relajado y alegre. Nunca la había visto de esa forma. Jamás había imaginado que podría ser así. Se preguntó si se daba cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para ella su familia, si sabía que su imagen de Hollywood se desvanecía cuando estaba con sus padres.

Había sido una buena semana. Rosalie desconocía la existencia de las cartas que había recibido, porque Emmett las había interceptado. Tampoco sabía que habían rastreado una de las llamadas hasta una cabina de la zona comercial de la ciudad. No vio motivo para contárselo ni sobresaltarla con el hecho de que dos de las misivas habían suplicado un encuentro en Nueva York.

El hombre que la hostigaba conocía los planes de ella.

Emmett alzó una mano y la bajó por el brazo de Rosalie. Sus dedos se juntaron de modo natural. No tenía sentido contárselo. Ni por un momento iba a estar sola en Nueva York. Ya había arreglado que tres de sus mejores hombres volaran a Manhattan. Cada paso que Rosalie diera estaría vigilado.

Esme interrumpió los pensamientos de Emmett al palmear el hombro de su marido.

-Es tarde, Carlisle. Deberíamos ir a acostarnos. Mañana va a ser un día largo.

-¿Tarde? Tonterías, si no son…

-Tarde -repitió Esme-. Y haciéndose más tarde por momentos. Tengo una sorpresa para ti arriba.

-Pero empezaba a... ¿Una sorpresa?

-Así es. Vamos, Carlisle. Buenas noches, Emmett.

-Esme -se despidió, con los ojos clavados en los de Rosalie.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya voy. Buenas noches a los dos. Rosalie, pregúntale a tu cocinero si por la mañana puede prepararme unos gofres, ¿quieres?

-Buenas noches, papá -ladeó la mejilla para recibir su beso, pero sin dejar de mirar a Emmett.

Mientras subía las escaleras con su mujer, oyeron a Carlisle exigir saber cuál era la sorpresa.

-Tenias razón -murmuró Emmett cuando en la sala remó otra vez el silencio.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Eres magnífica -se incorporó y le tomó ambas manos, para darles la vuelta y besarle las palmas-. Cuanto más estoy contigo -musitó-, cuanto más te conozco, más quiero.

También ella se levantó. La luz resplandecía en sus ojos.

-Nunca en la vida he sentido por alguien lo que siento por ti. Necesito que lo creas.

-Y yo creerlo -estaban cerca, muy cerca, de dar el último paso. Compromisos, promesas, dependencia. Sintió que se tambaleaba en el borde, listo, pero temía que ella se retirara si la presionaba demasiado pronto-. Dime qué es lo que quieres, Rosalie.

-A ti -podía dar esa respuesta con sinceridad sin exigir más de lo que creía que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecer-. Solo quiero estar contigo.

« ¿Por cuánto tiempo?», quiso preguntar Emmett, pero el miedo lo detuvo. Aceptaría ese día, esa noche, y lucharía por el mañana.

-Vamos a la cama.

Con las manos unidas y los corazones perdidos, subieron la escalera.

Dejaron una luz baja junto a la cama.

El fue gentil. Fue... tierno. Mientras le rozaba los labios en un beso dulce, sintió que los músculos de Rosalie se relajaban. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos para recorrer con los dedos pulgares su cuello, como un susurro y una promesa. Al sentir que flotaba, ella suspiró el nombre de Emmett.

¿Qué clase de pasión era esa que te dominaba con tanto sigilo? El deseo estaba presente, pero con cada caricia él lo aplacaba... y lo avivaba. Le recorrió la cara con boca paciente, como si quisiera memorizar su esencia a través del tacto y el gusto. Le plantó unos besos delicados en los pómulos y luego buscó su boca. Con la lengua siguió el perfil de sus labios y se demoró en el inferior. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas en la cabeza de Rosalie.

No había nadie como ella. En esa ocasión se prometió que se lo demostraría. Poseía una belleza que en ese momento Emmett sabía que iba más allá de la piel. La atesoraría. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo, encantado con la textura sedosa. Murmuró algo, y ella suspiró y se pegó a él.

Mientras seguía explorándola con la boca, comenzó a desabrochar la hilera de botones de su espalda. Cuando la tela se separó, bajó las manos por su columna, con suavidad, como cuando se toca cristal frágil. Mientras la seda se deslizaba al suelo, ella tembló. Su cuerpo estaba cálido y desnudo debajo. Era como si Rosalie hubiera aguardado toda la noche para ese momento.

Emmett la separó de él para mirarla a la luz de la lámpara. Era tan pequeña, tan delicada, con una piel como porcelana y una forma que habría podido estar tallada en alabastro. El pelo le caía por los hombros para terminar justo encima de la curva de los pechos. Tenía una caja torácica estrecha. La recorrió con las manos, asombrado de ver que la fuerza que sabía que ella poseía procedía de semejante delicadeza. La cintura se estrechaba hasta el punto en que él casi podía abarcarla con las manos, antes de volver a florecer en unas caderas esbeltas y unos muslos largos y finos.

-Eres tan hermosa -la miró a los ojos-. Me quitas el aliento -la fundió en sus brazos.

La tela de la camisa de Emmett era áspera sobre su piel. Con los ojos entornados, se movió de forma sinuosa y lo instó a saciarse con la boca. Encontró la lengua de él y comenzó una seducción silenciosa y exótica.

La brisa agitó las cortinas, amenazando lluvia. Rosalie inhaló la fragancia de la noche a medida que se mezclaba con el aroma de la pasión. Despacio, y con el mismo cuidado que él le había mostrado, lo desvistió.

Pasó las manos por los músculos duros y contraídos de sus hombros. Pegó los labios a su pecho. El cuerpo de Emmett irradiaba un poder y una disciplina que la impulsaban a tocar, a tentar. Con un murmullo de aprobación, volvió a llevar los labios a su boca.

Se tumbaron sobre la cama.

No había prisa. Como en un sueño, el momento se extendió mientras se daban placer mutuamente. Rosalie se movió para mirarlo y se preguntó cómo podía explicarle lo que había llegado a significar para ella. ¿Cómo darle a entender que lo necesitaba a su lado... en ese momento, al día siguiente, para siempre? ¿Un hombre como Emmett creía en la eternidad? Movió la cabeza, desterrando todas esas preguntas. No podía decírselo ni podía preguntárselo. Pero podía demostrárselo.

Emmett no había imaginado que podría ser de esa manera. Ni siquiera en las finas pasionales que incitaban en el otro, había pensado que podría existir semejante maravilla. Con anterioridad se había dicho que ella le pertenecía, pero en ese momento, teniéndola entregada en los brazos, al fin podía creerlo. Y más aún, él era suyo. Completa y absolutamente suyo. El amor avivado por la ternura consumía más que cualquier locura.

Entró en ella de un modo natural y fácil. Con un suspiro, Rosalie lo aceptó. Se elevaron juntos en una armonía de movimiento que era su propia clase de belleza.

Cuando no quedó nada para dar, se abrazaron y quedaron dormidos.

-No me precipitéis, no me precipitéis -con paso vivo, Carlisle se plantó ante el mostrador de la línea aérea-. Voy a cerciorarme de que no envíen mi banjo a Duluth.

-Va a La Guardia -con una sonrisa, la encargada del mostrador le enseñó los resguardos-. No se preocupe por nada.

-Para usted es fácil decirlo. Ese banjo ha estado conmigo más tiempo del que he tenido a mi esposa -rió entre dientes y apretó el hombro de Esme-. No es que para mí signifiques menos, amor mío.

-¿Te has tomado la pastilla contra los mareos, Carlisle?

-Sí, sí, tranquila.

-Carlisle es un viajero horroroso -comentó Esme mientras se guardaba los billetes y las tarjetas de embarque-. De ahí lo ha heredado Rosalie.

Sorprendido, Emmett se colgó la bolsa al hombro. -¿No te gusta volar?

-Estoy bien -ya se había tomado media caja de antiácidos y dos pastillas para el mareo.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha -anunció Esme mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Mujeres. Siempre con prisas -Carlisle palmeó la espalda de Emmett-. ¿Por qué lo aguantamos, muchacho?

-Es el juego.

-Tienes razón -encantado con el mundo en general, Carlisle rió mientras atravesaba las puertas automáticas.

-Esta mañana se te ve más vivaz -comentó Rosalie con ironía, negándose a aceptar la pesadez de su estómago.

-¿Y por qué no? -repuso Carlisle con alegría mientras subían por la escalera mecánica hacia la puerta de embarque-. El truco radica en dormir bien -observó a Esme y se preguntó si pronto volvería a ponerse ese escueto camisón negro.

Al cruzar el puesto de seguridad, Rosalie aminoró el paso y estableció la respiración lenta que la ayudaba a embarcar.

-Ángel -Emmett la apartó a un lado-. ¿No tienes un tranquilizante o algo por el estilo?

-No tomo tranquilizantes -retorció la correa del bolso-. Además, estoy bien.

Le abrió los dedos y los acarició.

-Tienes las manos heladas.

-Hace frío aquí.

Emmett notó que un hombre se secaba la frente a medida que la sala se llenaba de calor corporal.

-No sabía que te pusiera nerviosa volar.

-No seas tonto, vuelo constantemente.

-Lo sé. Debe de ser duro.

Disgustada consigo misma, Rosalie miró por encima del hombro de Emmett

-Todo el mundo tiene derecho a sufrir alguna fobia.

-Es verdad -le besó la mano-. Deja que te ayude.

Fue a apartar la mano, pero descubrió que no podía.

-Emmett, me siento como una idiota. Preferiría que me soltaras.

-Perfecto. Pero no te importará sostener mi mano durante el vuelo, ¿no?

-Son seis horas de viaje -musitó-. Seis horas increíblemente largas.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para pasar el rato -le alzó el rostro.

Al bajar la boca para besarla, ninguno de los dos notó la presencia de un hombre con gafas oscuras que ocupaba un sillón del rincón de la sala de embarque. Ninguno de los dos notó cómo cerraba las manos mientras los observaba.

-Si hacemos lo que estamos pensando, nos arrestarán -susurró Rosalie, pero la tensión en sus hombros se mitigó.

-Me sorprendes -le mordisqueó el labio-. Yo pensaba en una partida de cartas.

-Y un cuerno -cuando anunciaron su vuelo por la megafonía, Rosalie respiró hondo y no le soltó la mano-. ¿Un dólar por punto?

-Trato hecho.

Riendo, atravesó las puertas con Emmett y sus padres.

El hombre de las gafas oscuras se puso de pie y se ajustó en la cabeza un sombrero de ala baja, luego sacó la tarjeta de embarque. Se fundió con la multitud que entró en el avión.

* * *

**OMG por lo que se ve estan siguiendo a nuestra Rose, esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas interesante no les parece...**

**algun review?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 35**

-¿Estás seguro de que no te importa verte reclutado por mi familia? -Rosalie sacó un vestido. Se lo había encargado a uno de los mejores diseñadores de Hollywood, pero no era ni para el escenario ni para la pantalla. No todos los días se era dama de honor en la boda de una hermana.

-¿Lo llamas así? -divertido, Emmett se sentó en la cama deshecha, cubierto solo por una toalla. En el armario había un traje recién planchado en el que no quería pensar.

-No sé de qué otra manera -preocupada, Rosalie comprobó el estuche del maquillaje; no había olvidado nada-. Papá dijo que tenías que estar en la suite de Jasper una hora antes de la ceremonia -se detuvo y lo miró-. ¿Qué es lo que hacen los hombres antes de una boda?

-Secreto de estado, y no, no me importa.

Rosalie volvió a detenerse, golpeando un cepillo contra la mano.

-¿Qué te ha parecido Jasper, Emmett? Sé que anoche solo estuvimos juntos un par de horas, pero te habrás formado una opinión.

-¿Preocupada por tu hermana?

-¿Cómo evitarlo?

Se recostó en una almohada y la miró. Pantalones ceñidos, una blusa de seda, cabello rubio platino recogido con unos broches de oro para revelar un rostro extraordinario. Rosalie Cullen no parecía una madre protectora, pero ya había aprendido a ir más allá de la fachada. Cuando se trataba de su familia, era muy posesiva.

-Fiable, triunfador. Meticuloso, supongo. Conservador.

-¿Y Alice?

-Dispersa, teatral y un poco impresionable.

-Esa es Alice -murmuró-. No parece que tengan suficiente en común para más de una conversación de diez minutos. Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Intuyo que les irá bien -suspiró y guardó el cepillo en el bolso-. Lo intuyo.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Es mi hermana pequeña.

-¿Por cuántos minutos? -preguntó con ironía.

-El tiempo no tiene nada que ver con ello -afirmó-. Es mi hermana pequeña, y siempre ha sido la más confiada, la más cariñosa. Bella es tan... sólida. Y yo tengo suficiente mezquindad en mí como para hacer que mi cabeza permanezca por encima del agua. Pero Alice... Alice es el tipo de mujer que cree que el cheque está en el correo, que la alarma no sonó o que el medidor de gas se averió.

-Creo que tu hermana sabe exactamente qué es lo que quiere y cómo conseguir que funcione.

-Y yo, de verdad. Lo que pasa es que estoy siendo sentimental.

Emmett enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no vienes aquí y eres sentimental?

-Pensé que esperabas al servicio de habitaciones -le sonrió despacio.

-Odio esperar solo.

-Emmett, si vuelvo a esa cama...

-¿Sí?

-Voy a hacerte el amor de forma increíble.

-Con amenazas, ¿eh? -se tumbó y cruzó los brazos por debajo de la cabeza-. ¿Por qué no vienes a decírmelas aquí?

Soltó el neceser de los cosméticos y se dirigió hacia él.

-No tienes ni una sola oportunidad.

-Pura palabrería.

-Puedo hacer algo más que hablar -murmuró ella, subiendo el dedo por la pierna de Emmett hasta donde la toalla le cubría la mitad del muslo-. Mucho más.

Antes de que pudiera demostrarlo, él la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Rosalie primero rió, luego suspiró sobre sus labios.

No parecía posible que pudiera desearlo tanto como la noche anterior, pero la excitación en ese momento era igual de nueva y vital.

Él irradiaba el aroma fresco de la ducha. Tenía el pelo ligeramente mojado y caído sobre la cara. Su cuerpo estaba allí para ella, fuerte, viril, desnudo, rió otra vez y pegó los labios a los suyos.

-¿Algo gracioso?

-Me siento segura -levantó la cabeza para sonreírle-. Tan maravillosamente segura.

Emmett la miró maravillado y se preguntó cómo había podido llegar a significar tanto para él en tan poco tiempo.

-No quiero que solo sientas seguridad.

-¿No? -le besó el hombro y dejó que la lengua se deslizara por su piel-. ¿Qué más?

Amor, lealtad, devoción. Para protegerse, y quizá para protegerla a ella, no le dijo eso. El amor físico no les haría mal a ninguno de los dos... no como podían dañarlos las emociones.

-¿Por qué no te lo demuestro? -con un movimiento rápido la situó debajo de él. La toalla se mantenía en su sitio únicamente gracias a la presión de ambos cuerpos. Cuando comenzaron a besarse, ella la apartó. Excitado, él rió y se encargó de los botones de la blusa.

Una llamada a la puerta del salón adyacente los devolvió a la realidad. Rosalie se incorporó sobre un codo y se echó el pelo hacia atrás

-El desayuno, ¿verdad?

-Que lo traigan más tarde -deslizó una mano bajo la falda de ella para explorarle el muslo. La llamada sonó otra vez, con más insistencia.

-Iré yo -se apartó de Emmett y se arregló la blusa. Luego, con una sonrisa, recogió la toalla y la tiró al otro extremo de la habitación-. Quédate aquí -le dio un beso rápido-. Aquí mismo.

-Tú mandas.

-No lo olvides -sonreía al dirigirse al salón. Emmett iba a tener su desayuno, pero lo iba a comer frío.

En la cama, Emmett se ladeó y encendió la radio. «Un poco de música», pensó. Con las cortinas aún corridas, la habitación estaba en penumbra. Por un momento, se permitió imaginar que se encontraban en su dormitorio... no en la casa de ella, tampoco en la de él, no en un hotel elegante, sino en un hogar hecho entre los dos. Se dio cuenta de que cuando se amaba, no se pensaba en el presente, sino en la eternidad.

Quizá era el momento de decirle, de reconocer ante Rosalie, que la amaba y que quería compartir su vida con ella. Su vida... eso significaba pasado, presente, futuro, no solo el fugaz impulso de satisfacer la pasión, de acallar el deseo.

La quería por esposa. Eso tendría que haberlo aterrado, pero casi lo divertía. La quería de todas las maneras tradicionales, esas que siempre había descartado como restrictivas y poco importantes. Un hogar, una familia, los anillos en los dedos. Emmett McCarthy, hombre de familia. De pronto pareció encajar.

Lo más probable fuera que ella se echara para atrás. Tendría que aplicarle la presión adecuada. Pensar en ello lo hizo sonreír. Convencer a Rosalie Cullen de que se casara con él podía ser la misión más dura que jamás hubiera acometido.

-Emmett.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías venir un momento?

En la voz captó un deje de tensión. Hizo a un lado sus fantasías y se puso la bata. Vio las flores nada más entrar en el salón. Sobre la mesa al lado de la puerta había una docena de rosas rojo sangre con los pétalos recién abiertos. Rosalie se hallaba junto a ellas, con la cara tan blanca como la tarjeta que sostenía en la mano.

-Sabe que estoy aquí -logró mantener la voz casi serena-. Dice que me sigue a todas partes -le entregó la tarjeta con dedos firmes, pero al rozar los de Emmett, este notó que los tenía fríos-. Dice que está esperando el momento apropiado.

Emmett aceptó la nota y leyó brevemente el mensaje. En una esquina del sobre aparecía el nombre de la floristería.

-Ha cometido su primer error -murmuró-. ¿Quién las ha traído?

-Un botones -miraba la pared más alejada y se preguntaba por qué no sentía nada-. Ni siquiera le di una propina.

-Para.

La voz de Emmett la devolvió al presente. Después de temblar, Rosalie lo miró. De él no iba a recibir simpatía, palabras tranquilizadoras o promesas vacías. Tampoco las quería. Quería la verdad.

-Está aquí, ¿no? Puede que incluso se encuentre en el hotel.

-Siéntate -fue a tomarla del brazo, pero ella retrocedió.

-No necesito sentarme. Necesito algunas respuestas.

-Rosalie...

Al oír la llamada a la puerta, ella se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un grito. Maldiciendo, Emmett la empujó a un sillón y luego fue a abrir. Por la mirilla vio que era un camarero del servicio de habitaciones.

-Está bien -lanzó por encima del hombro-. Es el desayuno.

Abrió para dejar pasar al camarero con el carrito, que acomodó ante la mesa junto a la ventana. Después de firmar la factura, siguió al hombre hasta la puerta para echarle un vistazo al pasillo.

-Un café no te sentará mal -comentó al pasar al lado de ella en dirección al carrito.

-No, respuestas -aunque le temblaban las rodillas, se puso de pie-. No sé bien por qué, pero creo que las tienes. Sabías que estaría aquí.

A pesar de la negativa de ella, Emmett sirvió dos tazas.

-Sí.

-Sí -se llevó los dedos a las sienes y emitió una risa seca-. No eres un hombre muy expresivo, ¿verdad, Emmett? ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? ¿Sexto sentido, una corazonada o instinto?

-Cualquiera de esas explicaciones servirá -sintió un puño en el estómago al volverse hacia ella-. Espero que vaya allí donde tú vayas, pero aparte de eso, dijo que estaría aquí en las últimas notas que envió.

Ella cruzó los brazos. Sintió la piel helada.

-¿No crees qué debería haberlo sabido?

-En ese caso te lo habría contado. ¿Por qué no comes algo?

Sí, en ese momento había sentimientos que amenazaban con estallar en cuanto hablara. Se acercó a la mesa y, sin apartar los ojos de Emmett, recogió un plato y con gesto deliberado lo soltó sobre el suelo.

-¿Quién diablos crees que eres? -su voz sonaba más venenosa cuando hablaba en voz baja y firme-. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme como si fuera una mujer sin cerebro ni valor, que necesita que la guíen por la nariz? Tenía derecho a saber que pensaba seguirme, que las cosas podrían ser iguales aquí que en casa.

Emmett se sentó y bebió un poco de café. La ira había desterrado la expresión aturdida de los ojos de ella. Dejaría que siguiera hasta donde Rosalie pudiera beneficiarse.

-Manejé la situación a mi manera. Me pagas para eso.

Sorprendida, ella dio un paso atrás. Le pagaba.

¿Cómo había podido olvidar que él cumplía con un trabajo? Se sintió atravesada por una flecha de dolor. De algún modo, incluso eso era mejor que el embotamiento.

-Espero que me tengas informada de los progresos que realizas, McCarthy.

-Bien -tomó una tostada y comenzó a untarle mermelada.

-Te dejaré para que disfrutes de tu desayuno.

-Rosalie -dijo con voz suave, aunque con suficiente intención como para frenarla antes de que cruzara la habitación-. Será mejor que tú también te sientes. No irás a ninguna parte sola.

-Bajaré a la habitación de Alice.

-Puedes intentar irte -dejó el cuchillo con lentitud sobre el plato-. No lo conseguirás. Te llevaré en cuanto me vista -la miró con frialdad y desafío-. Y te quedarás allí, dentro de la habitación, hasta que yo vaya a recogerte.

-No...

-Tengo a un hombre situado en la habitación de enfrente, y a otro en la habitación que hay frente a la de tu hermana. Estarás perfectamente a salvo dentro, pero quiero llevarte hasta allí yo mismo.

Estaba casi tan enfadada como para correr el riesgo. Midió la distancia que había hasta la puerta y la expresión en los ojos de Emmett. En silencio, se sentó y no le prestó atención mientras terminaba de desayunar.

* * *

**Mis lectores como vamos? espero que bien jejeje a poco no es emocionante volver a saber de Alice y Bella jeje**

**espero me dejen algun review**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disfruten este revelador capitulo**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 36**

Emmett encontró la pequeña floristería en la Sesenta Oeste. A pesar del aire acondicionado, en el interior el calor era sofocante. Tres clientes atestaban el lugar, dos de ellos delante de un mostrador viejo cubierto con trozos de papel y un teléfono que sonaba y que un agobiado hombrecillo detrás del mostrador soslayaba. Otro cliente se hallaba delante de un expositor, estudiando unos arreglos florales.

-No puedo tenerlas hasta la cuatro. No puedo -el propietario apuntó algo en un formulario mientras no dejaba de mover la cabeza. Aceptó una tarjeta de crédito y la pasó por la máquina-. Sí, será bonito -repuso ante la pregunta que le hizo el cliente-. Y muy elegante. Firme aquí.

Emmett se acercó a unos claveles mientras el hombre se ocupaba de los otros clientes.

-Muy bien, muy bien, ¿quiere comprar flores o solo mirarlas?

Emmett alzó la vista para ver al hombre acomodar los papeles sobre el mostrador.

-Está muy ocupado hoy.

-No me cuenta nada nuevo -el hombrecillo sacó un pañuelo para secarse la nuca-. Tengo problemas con el aire acondicionado, mi ayudante sufre apendicitis y demasiada gente se muere -cuando Emmett enarcó una ceja, el hombre se relajó un poco-. Funerales. Esta semana tengo los gladiolos a buen precio.

-Es duro -rodeó un grupo de lirios en agua-. ¿Es suya?

El otro observó la tarjeta en la mano de Emmett.

-Eso pone -señaló con un dedo-. Flores Bernstein. Yo soy Bernstein. ¿Ha tenido algún problema con la entrega?

-Una pregunta. Rosas rojas, una docena, entregadas esta mañana en el Plaza. ¿Quién las compró?

-¿Me pregunta quién las compró? -Bernstein emitió una risa nasal-. Joven, vendo treinta docenas de rosas por semana. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber quién las compra?

-¿No lo registra? -Emmett indicó la caja-. Recibos. Debería tener un recibo para una docena de flores entregadas en el Plaza, a eso de las diez y media o las once de esta mañana.

-¿Quiere que repase mis recibos?

-Exacto -metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un billete de veinte dólares.

El hombrecillo se irguió. Le tembló la mandíbula por la indignación.

-No acepto sobornos. Tiene veinte dólares, compre veinte dólares en flores.

-Perfecto. ¿Qué me dice de los recibos?

-¿Es policía?

-Investigador privado.

Bernstein titubeó. Luego, a regañadientes, abrió el cajón que contenía los recibos del día. Farfullaba algo para si mismo.

-Hoy nadie ha comprado rosas rojas.

-Ayer.

Eso hizo que Emmett recibiera una mirada disgustada, pero Bernstein abrió otro cajón.

-Rosas rojas a Maine, dos docenas a Pennsylvania, una docena a la calle Veintisiete... -musitó unas pocas direcciones más-. Una docena al Hotel Plaza, suite 1203, para entregar esta mañana.

-¿Me permite echarle un vistazo? -antes de recibir una respuesta, se lo quitó de la mano-. Pagadas en efectivo.

-No pongo inconveniente a cobrar en efectivo.

Eso significaba que no había ninguna firma. Le devolvió el recibo.

-¿Qué aspecto tenía?

-¿Qué aspecto tenía? -el hombre soltó algo parecido a otra risa-. ¿Cómo voy a recordar mañana qué aspecto tiene usted? La gente entra aquí a comprar flores. No me importa si tienen un ojo en la frente siempre y cuando su tarjeta de crédito sea buena o el dinero con que el pagan sea verde.

-Piénselo un momento -sacó otro billete de veinte dólares-. Tiene unas flores preciosas aquí.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada astuta.

-Los claveles del escaparate empiezan a marchitarse.

-Da la casualidad de que me encantan los claveles.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, el hombre se guardó los dos billetes de veinte y luego sacó los claveles un poco mustios de detrás del cristal.

-Recuerdo que dijo que le entregáramos las rosas a Rosalie Cullen. Ayer tuve un día bastante ajetreado. Se llevaron a mi ayudante en ambulancia. Mi otro ayudante está de vacaciones y tenemos dos bodas -roció las flores con un poco de agua-. Sea como fuere, me pidió que se las enviáramos a ella, así que yo le dije: «Eh, ¿no es la actriz?» Mi mujer y yo vamos mucho al cine. Oh, sí, le pregunté si él era de California. Llevaba puesto un sombrero y unas gafas de sol.

-¿Qué contestó?

-Creo que no contestó. Y no vuelva a preguntarme qué aspecto tenía, porque no lo sé. Estaba la señora Donahue por la boda de su hija. Se llevó un montón de bolsas de pétalos de rosas. Rosados -movió la cabeza-. No llegué a verle bien la cara.

-¿Cuántos años tenía?

-Podría haber sido más joven que usted, o mayor. Pero no era tan grande. Manos nerviosas -recordó de pronto.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Entró fumando un cigarrillo extranjero. No permito fumar en mi tienda, sin importar lo elegante que sea el tabaco. No es bueno para las flores.

-¿Cómo sabe que era extranjero?

-¿Qué cómo lo sé? ¿Cómo lo sé? Sé reconocer un cigarrillo americano cuando veo uno -afirmó el florista irritado-. Y ese no lo era. También se lo hice apagar. No me importa el dinero que se gaste aquí, no dejo que nadie envenene mis flores.

-De acuerdo, así que tenía manos nerviosas.

-Cuando apagó el cigarrillo, no fue capaz de mantenerlas quietas.

-¿Algo más? -insistió Emmett con paciencia-. ¿Pudo decir algo más que usted recuerde?

-Tenía un sujetabilletes -dijo de pronto-. Sí, sacó el dinero de un sujetabilletes en vez de una cartera. Era bonito. De plata, con un grabado.

-¿Qué iniciales?

-¿Iniciales? -el florista comenzó a guardar los recibos-. ¿Qué sé yo de iniciales? Eran unas líneas.

-¿Algún anillo? ¿Reloj?

-No lo sé. Noté el sujetabilletes porque el tipo tenía un buen fajo de dinero. Quizá llevara alguna joya, quizá no. Acepté su dinero, no lo sometí a una evaluación.

-Gracias -Emmett sacó una tarjeta y escribió el número del hotel en el anverso-. Le agradecería que me llamara si recordara algo. O si él volviera.

-¿Está metido en problemas?

-Digamos que me gustaría disponer de la oportunidad de hablar con él.

-No se olvide los claveles.

Emmett acomodó el ramo bajo el brazo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Supongo que tienen sus tipos raros en California -comentó Bernstein.

-Nuestra cuota.

-Estrellas de cine -soltó un bufido-. El tipo comentó que trabajaba cerca de la señorita Cullen. Cerca de verdad.

Emmett apretó con fuerza el pomo de la puerta.

-Gracias.

Al salir a la acera, metió las flores en los brazos de una mujer que arrastraba un carrito de la compra. No se volvió para ver su cara de asombro. Sentía un nudo en el estómago. Conocía a alguien que de vez en cuando llevaba un sujetabilletes. Que había sido regalo de Rosalie. Matt Burns.

* * *

**OMG OMG creo que todos estamos en shok con este nuevo giro en los acontecimientos no les parece...**

**alguna opinion?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hola hola como estamos despues de el capi pasado? espero que el shok haya pasado jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 37**

-Estrellas de cine -soltó un bufido-. El tipo comentó que trabajaba cerca de la señorita Cullen. Cerca de verdad.

Emmett apretó con fuerza el pomo de la puerta.

-Gracias.

Al salir a la acera, metió las flores en los brazos de una mujer que arrastraba un carrito de la compra. No se volvió para ver su cara de asombro. Sentía un nudo en el estómago. Conocía a alguien que de vez en cuando llevaba un sujetabilletes. Que había sido regalo de Rosalie. Matt Burns.

No quería creerlo. Matt era un amigo, y nadie mejor que Emmett sabía lo difícil que era hacer y mantener amigos en el negocio. Se preguntó lo bien que conocía a Matt Burns.

No había sabido nada de su obsesión por el juego hasta que se puso a investigarlo. En aquel entonces Matt había traicionado a un cliente por una debilidad. ¿Eso no lo situaba el primero de la fila para traicionar a Rosalie debido a otro tipo de debilidad?

«Muchos hombres llevan sujetabilletes», se recordó mientras se alejaba del hotel en vez de ir hacia allí. Necesitaba reflexionar antes de regresar con Rosalie. «Muchos hombres llevan sujetabilletes», continuó, «así como muchos hombres fuman cigarrillos importados». Pero se preguntó cuántos hombres que conocían a Rosalie y que trabajaban en estrecha relación con ella hacían ambas cosas.

«Estoy siendo estúpido», decidió al detenerse junto a una cabina telefónica. No era su trabajo encontrar motivos de por qué no podía ser Matt, sino al revés.

Abrió el bloc de notas, buscó el número de Matt y lo marcó.

-Agencia de Matt Burns.

-Necesito hablar con él.

-Lo siento, el señor Burns no está disponible hasta el lunes.

-Haga que esté disponible, encanto. Es importante.

La voz adquirió un tono seco.

-Lo siento, el señor Burns se encuentra fuera de la ciudad.

-¿Dónde? -sintió como una mano fría por la espalda.

-No se me permite dar esa información.

-Soy Emmett McCarthy. Llamo de parte de Rosalie Cullen.

-Oh, lo siento, señor McCarthy. Debería haberme dicho quién era. Me temo que el señor Burns ha salido de la ciudad. ¿Le pido que se ponga en contacto con usted si nos llama?

-Me pondré en contacto con él el lunes. ¿Adónde ha ido?

-Voló a Nueva York, señor McCarthy. Por un asunto personal.

-Sí -contuvo un juramento y colgó. Era muy personal. Supo que la información le iba a hacer daño a Rosalie. Y mucho.

-Tres horas más -Alice Cullen se levantó de un salto del sillón, atravesó la habitación y se dejó caer en el sofá. Deberíamos habernos casado por la mañana.

-No tardará en llegar la tarde -Rosalie bebió su tercera taza de café y se preguntó cuándo volvería a ver a Emmett. ¿No tendrías que estar disfrutando de tus últimas horas de mujer soltera?

-Estoy demasiado cansada para disfrutar de nada -volvió a ponerse de pie, y su pelo negro se agitó en todas direcciones-. Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí -se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para abrazar rápidamente a su hermana-. Si no estuvieras conmigo, ya me habría vuelto loca. Me gustaría que Bella bajara.

-Lo hará, en cuanto deje a Edward y a los niños con papá. Piensa en otra cosa.

-En otra cosa -el cuerpo esbelto de bailarina de Alice dio una vuelta-. ¿Cómo puedo pensar en otra cosa? Marchar por el pasillo de la iglesia será mi mayor representación.

-Hablando de eso, dime cómo es la obra.

-Magnífica -sus ojos ambarinos se iluminaron de amor por el teatro-. Quizá sea subjetiva porque fue la obra que nos unió a Jasper y a mí, pero es lo mejor que he hecho. Esperaba que pudieras verla.

-Regresaré a Nueva York pronto para rodar unos exteriores. Tú volverás de la luna de miel y subirás otra vez al escenario -sacó un cigarrillo-. Y si las críticas sirven como indicadores, estará en cartel durante años.

Alice vio a su hermana jugar con el cigarrillo, luego encenderlo. Era algo que hacía en contadas ocasiones, y solo cuando se sentía tensa.

-¿Cómo va la filmación?

-No tengo quejas.

-¿Y Emmett? ¿Va en serio?

-Solo es un hombre -se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos, Rosalie, soy Alice. Ya te he visto antes solo con un hombre. ¿Han discutido? -logró quedarse quieta el tiempo suficiente para sentarse en el reposabrazos del sillón de Rosalie-. Anoche parecías tan feliz. Prácticamente resplandecías cada vez que lo mirabas.

-Porque soy feliz -palmeó el brazo de Alice-. Mi hermana pequeña va a casarse con un hombre que he decidido que se la merece.

-No desvíes mi atención, Rosalie -seria, Alice tomó la mano inquieta de su hermana. Los nervios parecieron saltar de la una a la otra-. Eh, algo va mal, ¿verdad?

-No seas tonta... -calló cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Alice sintió que los dedos se le ponían tensos.

-Rose, ¿de qué se trata?

-No es nada -disgustada consigo misma, se obligó a relajarse-. Cerciórate de averiguar quién es, cariño. No queremos que pase un novio demasiado entusiasmado.

Lejos de sentirse satisfecha, Alice se levantó y fue a la puerta.

-Es Bella -anunció después de asomarse por la mirilla. «Y con la ayuda de Bella podré llegar al fondo de lo que preocupa a Rosalie», pensó-. ¿Cómo es que aún no estás gorda? -acusó al abrir la puerta.

Bella rió y apoyó una mano en su estómago y la otra en la mejilla de Alice.

-Porque aún me quedan cinco meses más. ¿Cómo es que no te encuentras lista ya?

-Porque quedan tres horas para la boda.

-El tiempo justo -Bella apoyó una bolsa sobre el respaldo de la silla antes de acercarse a Rosalie-. ¿Crees que podremos ayudarla a vestirse?

-Es posible. Al menos de esa manera dejará de ir de un lado a otro de la habitación. Menos mal que Jasper te convenció de dejar el apartamento. Ahora estaríamos sentadas la una encima de la otra.

-Todavía lo echo de menos -con una sonrisa, Alice se acercó y rodeó los hombros de sus hermanas con los brazos-. Me cuesta tanto imaginarme en un ático en la parte alta de la ciudad. ¿Edward y los niños están con papá?

-Los dejé ante su puerta. A Mamá la están peinando y papá estaba a punto de convencer a Edward para un brindis prenupcial. Estoy impaciente por ver otra vez al pequeño Ben con esmoquin. Le sienta tan bien. A Chris lo irrita que los alquilemos en vez de comprarlos. Cree que es algo ideal para exhibir ante sus amigos cuando estén en casa. A propósito... -apretó con afecto el brazo de Rosalie antes de soltarla-... me ha gustado tu Emmett.

-El pronombre posesivo es un poco prematuro -logró sonreír. Luego, siguiendo un impulso, se dirigió al teléfono-. Ya sé lo que falta aquí -llamó al servicio de habitaciones-. Me gustaría que nos subieran una botella de champán y tres copas. Dom Pérignon del setenta y uno. Sí. La suite de Alice Cullen. Gracias.

-Si apenas son las once -Bella enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y a quién le importa? -quiso saber Rosalie-. Las Trillizas Cullen van a celebrarlo -sin advertencia previa, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas-. Oh, Dios, a veces las echo tanto de menos que apenas puedo soportarlo.

Al instante estuvieron juntas, próximas por el vínculo que las había unido incluso desde antes de nacer. En ese instante Rosalie se derrumbó.

-Oh, querida -Bella la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá y miró preocupada a Alice-. ¿Qué sucede, Rosalie?

-Nada, nada -se secó las lágrimas-. Solo estoy siendo sentimental. Supongo que me siento un poco nerviosa, tengo demasiado trabajo. Verlas a las dos, a ti con tu hermosa familia, Bella, y a ti a punto de empezar la tuya, Alice... me pregunto si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes... -calló y movió la cabeza-. No, hice mis elecciones, ahora he de aceptarlas.

Bella apartó el pelo de la cara de su hermana. Su voz siempre era serena, sus manos siempre gentiles.

-Rosalie, ¿es por Emmett?

-Sí... no -alzó ambas manos, luego las dejó caer-. No lo sé. Tengo algunos problemas con un seguidor entusiasta explicó, minimizando el problema-. Contraté a Emmett más o menos para mantenerlo a raya, y luego me enamoré de él y... -volvió a callar y suspiró-. Acabo de decirlo.

-¿Te ha ayudado? -Alice se inclinó para darle un beso en la cabeza.

-Tal vez -parte de la tensión se liberó-. Soy una idiota -buscó un pañuelo de papel-. Y bajo ningún concepto pienso avanzar por el pasillo como dama de honor con los ojos hinchados.

-Esa parece la Rosalie de siempre -murmuró Alice-. Además, si estás enamorada de Emmett, todo va a salir bien.

-Siempre la optimista.

-Por supuesto. Bella encontró a Edward, yo a Jasper, así que ahora te toca a ti. Si pudiéramos localizar a Garrett...

-Pides demasiado -río Rosalie-. Si existe una mujer capaz de cazar a nuestro hermano mayor, me gustaría conocerla -se sobresaltó al oír la llamada a la puerta, pero se recuperó de inmediato-. Debe de ser el champán -se guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo y fue a abrir, aunque primero lo comprobó por la mirilla-. Oh, oh -sonrió al mirar por encima del hombro-. Es el champán, pero hay más. Bella, llévate a Alice al dormitorio. Hay un maníaco enfermo de amor del otro lado.

-¿Jasper? ¿Es Jasper? -Alice quiso lanzarse hacia la puerta, pero sus hermanas la detuvieron.

-Ni lo sueñes -Bella podía estar embarazada de cuatro meses, pero aún era ágil. Pasó un brazo en torno a la cintura de Alice-. Mala suerte, cariño. Métete en el dormitorio. Rosalie y yo podemos transmitir cualquier mensaje.

-Esto es una tontería.

-No pienso abrir la puerta hasta que te largues de aquí -afirmó Rosalie-. Tú verás.

Después de fruncir la nariz, Alice cerró de un portazo a su espalda. Como medida de precaución, Bella se apostó delante. Con un gesto de satisfacción, Rosalie abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo.

-Por aquí -le informó al camarero-. Y tú... -puso un dedo esbelto y cuidado en el pecho de Jasper-... ni un paso más.

-Solo quiero verla un momento.

Rosalie logró contener una sonrisa y movió la cabeza. Casi podía sentir el amor que emanaba de él, los nervios, el anhelo. Todavía no se había puesto el esmoquin, y llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa que reflejaban su estilo conservador. Parecía un ejecutivo. «Es un ejecutivo», pensó con otro movimiento mental de cabeza. Lo más alejado que alguien habría imaginado para su hermana bohemia y de espíritu libre. Sin embargo, encajaban. Rosalie supuso que Alice primero se habría enamorado de esos ojos grises y serenos. El resto habría sido una conclusión lógica y suave.

-Mira, tengo una cosa para ella -acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, Jasper dio un paso, para verse bloqueado por Rosalie-. Habré salido antes de que parpadees.

-No entrarás -corrigió ella-. Somos irlandesas, Jasper, y pertenecemos al teatro. No vas a encontrar a un grupo más supersticioso. Verás a Alice en la iglesia.

-Eso es -al oír un movimiento detrás de la puerta que protegía, cerró la mano sobre el pomo-. Estoy segura de que eres demasiado caballero para tratar de pasar por delante de las dos -empleando el arma definitiva, sonrió y se llevó una mano al vientre-. ¿O debería decir de los tres?

Jasper no estaba tan seguro. Quería ver a Alice, tocarla, aunque solo fuera por un minuto, para asegurarse de que era real. Bella le sonrió con expresión cálida, pero no cedió. Rosalie firmó la factura del champán sin moverse de la puerta.

-Baja a la octava planta y tómate una copa con papá -aconsejó.

-Solo quería...

-Olvídalo -se suavizó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Un par de horas, Jasper. Créeme, la espera habrá valido la pena.

-¿Querrás darle esto? -sacó un estuche del bolsillo-. Era de mi abuela. Iba a dárselo más adelante, pero, bueno, me gustaría que lo llevara hoy.

-Lo llevará -iba a echarlo, pero se detuvo-. Jasper.

-Bienvenido a la familia -luego le cerró la puerta en la cara-. Señor, un minuto más...de eso y habría vuelto a ponerme a llorar. Déjala salir.

-¿Qué te ha dado? -Alice pasó por delante de su hermana. Le quitó el estuche a Rosalie y lo abrió. Dentro, había un diminuto corazón de diamantes en una fina cadena de plata-. Oh, ¿no es precioso?

-Va a quedar aun más hermoso con tu vestido -Bella pasó un dedo por las piedras-. Deja que te lo ponga.

-Ahora yo voy a llorar -Alice cerró la mano sobre el corazón. En cuestión de horas iba a comenzar su nueva vida.

-Basta de lágrimas -Rosalie abrió la botella de champán. Mientras llenaba las tres copas, el corcho aterrizó en la alfombra-. Vamos a emborracharnos un poco... Bueno, dos de nosotras van a emborracharse un poco, y Bella se tomará únicamente media copa. Luego, entre las tres, vamos a preparar a la novia más hermosa para que camine por el pasillo de la Catedral de San Patricio. Por ti, hermanita.

-No -Alice entrechocó la copa con la de Rosalie, luego con la de Bella-. Por nosotras. Mientras nos tengamos, jamás estaremos solas.

* * *

**Amo la union en ellas tres, a poco ustedes no jejeje**

**algun review?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola bellezas como vamos?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 38**

Por insistencia de ella, regresaron a Los Ángeles en el vuelo del sábado por la noche. Nueva York no había sido el refugio que Rosalie había esperado. Terminada la boda y con su hermana de luna de miel por el Caribe, solo tenía ganas de volver a casa.

La recepción había sido tensa. Se había sorprendido vigilando a desconocidos, estudiando caras familiares y preguntándose si podría ser alguno de ellos. Incluso cuando se obligó a dormir en el avión, se prometió que la próxima vez que fuera a Nueva York lo haría sin miedo.

¿Y qué podía decirle a Emmett? Se sentía traicionada por su silencio, pero, debido a la extensión de la dependencia que había forjado de él, se preguntó si no se lo había buscado. ¿Era tan débil, tan cobarde, que él sentía la necesidad de protegerla de todo? Quería su protección, pero también su respeto. ¿Lo habría perdido por negarse a escuchar sus informes, por permitir que interceptara las notas y le evitara conocer su contenido?

Era hora de parar. Siempre, con la excepción de un breve período, había llevado el control de su vida. Y en ese momento, por miedo, lo había entregado. A partir de ese instante volvía a tener el mando del timón.

Emmett se preguntaba cuánto tiempo iba a necesitar Rosalie para descongelarse. Toda la tarde y la noche se había mostrado indiferente y distante. No tenía más remedio que aceptarlo. Sin embargo, cuando la vio caminar por el pasillo por delante de su hermana, con el vestido azul pálido, había querido levantarse, tomarla en brazos y llevársela. A alguna parte. A cualquier parte.

Se preguntó cómo sería oírla realizar las mismas promesas que había hecho su hermana. Movió la cabeza para desterrar ese estado de ánimo.

Se hallaban preparados para aterrizar y Rosalie dormitaba inquieta a su lado. Pero cuando el avión se deslizó por la pista, parecía vivaz y descansada, como si hubiera pasado ocho horas en una cama cómoda. Recogieron el equipaje sin incidentes y a los veinte minutos marchaban en la parte de atrás de la limusina hacia Beverly Hills.

Rosalie encendió un cigarrillo, luego miró el reloj. En ese momento se sentía nerviosa, inquieta.

-Me gustaría ver tus informes, todos tus informes, mañana al mediodía -dijo.

Las farolas centelleaban de forma intermitente contra las ventanillas. La cara de Emmett estaba en sombras, pero ella dudaba de que hubiera podido leer su expresión.

-Perfecto. Tengo la carpeta en tu casa.

-También me gustaría que me pusieras al día de todo lo que has hecho en Nueva York.

-Tú eres la jefa.

-Me alegro de que lo recuerdes.

Podría haberla estrangulado. Bajó de la limusina al llegar a la cancela. Aunque Rosalie no había estado, consideró apropiado dejar guardias las veinticuatro horas. Intercambió unas palabras con el hombre y subió a la limusina, que continuó por las puertas abiertas.

Al frenar ante la casa, Rosalie pasó por delante de él. Había llegado a la cabecera de la escalera principal antes de que Emmett la alcanzara.

-¿Te carcome algo, ángel?

-No sé de qué hablas. ¿Me quieres disculpar, Emmett? -con delicadeza separó los dedos de él de su brazo-. Me apetece darme un prolongado baño caliente.

Nadie lo hacía mejor. Tuvo que concederle eso mientras la observaba avanzar por el pasillo en dirección al dormitorio. Con una mirada, con una inflexión de voz, podía cortar a un hombre por la mitad sin dejar una sola gota de sangre.

Emmett había pensado que estaba sereno, había creído que estaba controlado... hasta el momento en que oyó el cerrojo de la puerta de Rosalie. Entonces la fina que había contenido a lo largo del día se liberó. No titubeó. Puede que ni siquiera pensara. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió de una patada.

Pocas veces Rosalie se quedaba sin habla. Ya se había quitado la chaqueta del traje y estaba con un top rosa pálido y una falda de un rosa más profundo. Permaneció quieta, con una mano paralizada sobre la cabeza, donde había comenzado a soltarse el pelo.

Jamás había visto una furia como la que hervía en los ojos de Emmett.

-Nunca me cierres una puerta -ella tembló al oír la voz que sonó baja después de que la madera se hubiera astillado-. Nunca me dejes plantado.

Despacio, Rosalie bajó la mano y el pelo le cayó sobre los hombros.

-Quiero que te marches.

-Tal vez ya es hora de que aprendas que ni siquiera tú puedes tener todo lo que deseas. Voy a quedarme. Vas a tener que hacer mucho más que girar una llave para mantenerme lejos.

Cuando avanzó hacia ella, Rosalie se puso rígida pero se negó a retroceder. Ya estaba harta de huir, incluso de él. Emmett le tomó el pelo y se lo pasó alrededor de la mano.

-Querías abofetearme, y eso está bien. Pero maldita sea si crees que pienso aceptarlo por hacer mi trabajo.

-No pienso tolerar que se me trate como a una idiota o a una persona débil -los pechos le temblaron a través de la tela del top cuando respiró hondo-. Sabías que iba a seguirme a Nueva York. Sabías que no estaría más a salvo que aquí.

-Sí. Lo sabía, y tú no. Y disfrutaste una noche en la que dormiste sin dar vueltas.

-No tenías derecho...

-Tenía todo el derecho -la mano que le sujetaba el pelo se tensó. Ella quiso hacer una mueca, pero daba la impresión de que no era capaz de moverse-. Tengo derecho a hacer todo, todo, para mantenerte a salvo, para darte paz mental. Y pienso seguir haciéndolo, porque no hay nada que me importe más que tú.

Rosalie soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Lo había visto en sus ojos, bajo la ira, bajo la frustración, pero no había estado segura de que pudiera creerlo.

-¿Es tu...? -cerró los labios con fuerza. No quería que la voz le temblara. Quería ser fuerte-. ¿Es tu forma de decirme que me amas?

La miró, mucho- más aturdido por su propia declaración que ella. No había pretendido soltarla como si fuera una amenaza. Había querido darle tiempo, hasta que ella comprendiera que lo necesitaba.

-Tómalo o déjalo.

-Tómalo o déjalo -repitió ella con un murmullo. Típico de Emmett-. ¿Te importaría soltarme el pelo? Lo necesito para un par de escenas el lunes. Además, de ese modo dispondrás de los dos brazos para rodearme con ellos antes de que pudiera obedecer, -Rosalie se pegó a él con todas sus fuerzas, rezando para que no fuera un sueño.

-Imagino que esto significa que lo tomas -enterró la cara en el pelo de ella y se preguntó cómo había podido sobrevivir sin su aroma, sin su contacto.

-Sí. He estado tratando de encontrar una forma de hacer que te enamores de mí para que no puedas dejarme -echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo-. Dime que no te vas a ir.

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte -encontró la boca de ella y lo convirtió en una promesa-. Deja que lo oiga -le tomó otra vez el cabello y empujó con delicadeza hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse-. Mírame y dilo. Sin focos, sin cámaras, sin guión.

-Te amo, Emmett, más de lo que pensaba que era posible amar. Me asusta mucho.

-Bien -la volvió a besar, con más fuerza-. A mí también me asusta.

-Tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar.

-Luego -ya había empezado a bajarle la cremallera de la falda.

-Luego -convino, sacándole la camisa de los pantalones-. ¿Quieres darte un baño? -le quitó la camisa por los hombros.

-Sí.

-¿Antes? -río y le mordisqueó la barbilla-. ¿O después?

-Después -la tiró con él sobre la cama.

Antes había sido salvaje, fiero, violento, apasionado, y también había tenido delicadeza. Pero en ese momento había amor, sentido, hablado, correspondido. Ella había dejado de creer que su vida la conduciría a eso: amor, aceptación, comprensión. Y al final solo había tenido que abrir la mano para tomarlo. En un estallido de emoción se vieron juntos con las bocas abiertas y hambrientas, con los cuerpos encendidos y conscientes. Oyó el aliento contenido de Emmett cuando enterró la cara en su pelo, como si también él acabara de entender el don que habían recibido.

Las manos, apoyadas sobre la espalda de él, sintieron la rápida contracción de los músculos. No quiso aplacarlo. Quería que Emmett estuviera como ella, aturdido, un poco temeroso e indeciblemente feliz. Cuando acercó los labios al cuello de él, notó la palpitación de excitación, probó el calor. Con un movimiento largo y posesivo, le acarició la espalda. Era suyo. A partir de ese momento, Emmett era suyo.

Ella estaba allí para él, suave, entregada, pero lo bastante fuerte como para sostenerlo. Nunca la había buscado. Emmett se entendía lo suficiente como para saber que nunca había buscado a nadie que compartiera su vida. No obstante, la había encontrado, y en ella lo había encontrado todo. Alguien con quien rodar entre las sábanas en las noches calientes. Alguien con quien despertar en las perezosas mañanas. Alguien en quien confiar, a quien proteger, a quien recurrir.

Pensar en ello lo hacía cerrar los ojos, como si quisiera mantener la fantasía atrapada para siempre. Con los dedos le recorrió la cara.

-Eres tan hermosa -musitó-. Aquí... -los dedos se demoraron en la mejilla-. Y aquí -despacio, deslizó la mano hacia su cuerpo. Luego abrió los ojos para mirarla-. Y por dentro.

-No, yo...

-No contradigas al hombre que te ama -se llevó la palma de la mano de ella a los labios, sin dejar de observarla. Le besó cada dedo. El diamante refulgía en uno, un símbolo de lo que Rosalie era para el mundo. Sexo altivo, glamour con una fachada dura. La mano de ella tembló como la de una colegiala.

Emmett le besó la mandíbula y ella respiró con jadeos entrecortados. Con cada caricia, él la hacía adentrarse en un mundo oscuro y líquido donde las sensaciones eran su única guía.

Solo él podía hacerla olvidar los límites que otrora se había puesto a sí misma. Solo él podía hacerla olvidar que amar era un riesgo. Con Emmett podía dar sin temor, sin reservas ni restricciones. Con Emmett habría un mañana. Habría toda una vida de mañanas.

El no estaba seguro de cómo mostrarle lo que sentía. No estaba acostumbrado a mimar. El romance era para las novelas, las películas, para los jóvenes y necios. Sin embargo, tenía una necesidad creciente de demostrarle que sus sentimientos dejaban tan atrás el deseo que no era capaz de medirlos.

Se apoyó sobre un codo y le apartó con delicadeza el pelo de la cara. Con suavidad, como si Rosalie pudiera deshacerse al mínimo contacto, le tomó la cara en la mano. Mientras los primeros rayos de luz entraban por la ventana y se posaban sobre su piel, le pareció que nunca había estado más hermosa.

Le pasó el dedo pulgar por los labios, fascinado por la forma y la suavidad, y como si fuera la primera vez, posó sus labios en los de ella.

El cuerpo de Rosalie se quedó laxo. Mientras Emmett prolongaba el beso, la mano que ella tenía apoyada en la espalda de él cayó sin fuerzas. Con anterioridad había creído entender lo que era la posesión, pero se equivocaba. Había pensado que podría imaginar lo que era ser amada plenamente. Pero no había tenido ni idea. Algo vibró a través de ella, con tanta delicadeza que podría haber sido un sueño. Pero se expandió por su interior, realizándole una promesa.

El calor se centró, se concentró y creció. Recuperó la fuerza y con ella una pasión tan viva que gimió de placer. Rodaron hasta que quedó encima de él. Juntos se dejaron ir.

Las manos de Emmett eran veloces, pero no más urgentes que las de ella. Los labios de él estaban hambrientos, pero su desesperación había encontrado un igual en Rosalie. La cordura se descartó con igual facilidad que la ropa interior. Juntos llegaron al orgasmo como si fueran un trueno, en una tormenta que continuó hasta la mañana. Al amanecer, se guiaron mutuamente a la oscuridad.

* * *

**Son perfectos juntos noo? jejeje **

**algun review?**


	39. Chapter 39

**HOLA HOLA JEJE CREO QUE YA DIAS NO AGRADEZCO POR SUS ALENTADORES REVIEWS Y LOS FALLOWS Y LOS FAVS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, SON LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 39**

-Me alegro tanto de que sea domingo -Rosalie introdujo el hombro en el agua caliente y espumosa. Recogió una copa de vino del costado de la bañera y río por encima del borde-. No tienes que estar ceñudo por las burbujas. Tienes que disfrutarlas.

Emmett alargó el brazo para tomar su propia copa. La bañera de Rosalie era bastante grande para dos, y la claraboya del techo mostraba un perfecto cielo azul. El agua que casi rebosaba estaba coronada de burbujas fragantes y blancas.

-Voy a oler como una mujer.

-Cariño -con la lengua tocó el borde de la copa-, solo yo te voy a oler.

-Con todos los productos que has echado aquí, tendré suerte si lo pierdo en una semana -se acomodó y pasó una pierna por encima de una de Rosalie-. Pero tiene sus compensaciones.

-Mmm -se recostó con los ojos entornados-. Para los dos. Necesitaba esto. El ritmo de grabación de la semana que viene será criminal. Hay tres escenas en particular que sé que me dejarán exhausta. La peor es esa en la que Brad y Halley casi mueren en el incendio.

-¿Qué incendio?

-Lee el guión -repuso con una sonrisa-. Confío en el departamento de efectos especiales, pero no hace que sea más fácil arrastrarte por una cabaña en la parte de atrás del plató mientras manipulan llamas y sueltan humo. Por eso me gusta que sea domingo, que estemos en la bañera y que pueda pensar en hacer el amor contigo -lo miró con ojos que apenas eran unas rendijas-. De nuevo.

-Puedes estar en la bañera y hacer el amor conmigo -giró el cuerpo, adelantándolo hasta que sus caras casi se tocaron-. Al mismo tiempo.

Rosalie rió y enlazó las manos detrás de la cabeza de él, mientas el agua rebotaba en los bordes y caía al suelo.

-Hay demasiada agua.

-Tú llenaste la bañera.

-Fue un error. Por lo general me baño sola.

-Ya no -las burbujas estallaron entre los dos mientras la besaba-. ¿Por qué no levantas el tapón?

-No llego -ladeó la cabeza para cambiar el ángulo del siguiente beso-. Está, ah, detrás de mí. Apuesto que un hombre grande y .fuerte como tú puede conseguirlo él solo.

-¿Por aquí? -la manó bajó por un pecho hasta la caja torácica.

-Cerca. Muy cerca -sintió que los dedos se deslizaban por su cadera-. Se acerca más. ¿Por qué no...? -calló al encontrarse sumergida, con la boca de él sobre sus labios. Cuando la sacó, respiró, se limpió la cara y lo miró-. ¡Emmett!

-Resbalé -encontró la palanca del tapón y la bajó.

-Apuesto a que sí. Ahora tengo jabón en los ojos -él fue a sonreír, pero la boca se le secó cuando ella se incorporó, magnífica, y dejó que el agua resbalara por su piel mientras recogía una toalla-. Recuérdame que traiga un patito la próxima vez que nos demos un baño.

-Rosalie.

Ella tenía la toalla en la cara, pero la bajó con una media sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando él se levantó a su lado. Sin decir una palabra, la abrazó. Permanecieron donde estaban mientras las burbujas se les secaban sobre la piel.

-Jamás imaginé que podría ser así -murmuró ella-. No así.

-Ya somos dos -le resultaba tan increíble haberla encontrado, haber encontrado todo sin haberse puesto a buscar. Te estás enfriando -tomó una toalla y la envolvió con el algodón-. Supongo que tendría mucho de qué responder si mañana fueras a trabajar con la nariz roja.

-Nunca se me pone roja -recogió otra toalla y la pasó en torno a él-. Está en mi contrato.

-¿Crees que podrás tomarte un descanso cuando termines de grabar?

-Depende -volvió a sonreír-. Dónde y con quién.

-Conmigo. Ya podremos decidir el dónde.

-Debería terminar en tres semanas. Elige el lugar -fue a salir de la bañera, luego se apoyó contra la pared-. Cuidado. Hemos inundado el cuarto de baño.

-Tira un par de toallas -sacó otra del anaquel y la dejó caer en el suelo para que absorbiera el agua.

-Mi ama de llaves te va a adorar -por costumbre, Rosalie recogió un bote de crema hidratante y comenzó a darse en la piel.

-Una vez que estemos casados, van a cambiar las reglas de la bañera -él se anudaba la toalla a la cadera y no notó cómo los dedos de Rosalie se paralizaron-. Las burbujas están bien, pero que no sean perfumadas. No podemos permitir que los niños se pregunten si su padre se pone perfume.

De algún modo, Rosalie consiguió tapar otra vez el bote y dejarlo sin que se le cayera.

-¿Nos vamos a casar?

Él no tenía que mirarla para saber que había retrocedido tres pasos. Lo captó en su voz.

-Desde luego.

Rosalie tenía el corazón desbocado, pero se obligó a hablar con serenidad.

-¿Quieres hijos?

-Sí -uno a uno, sintió que los músculos de su estómago se anudaban-. ¿Algún problema?

-Yo... Las cosas avanzan deprisa -logró decir.

-No somos adolescentes, Rosalie. Creo que los dos sabemos qué queremos.

-He de sentarme -no confiaba en sus piernas, así que salió al dormitorio y se sentó en una silla. Juntaba la toalla con manos que se habían puesto blancas.

Emmett esperó un momento. El vapor había nublado el espejo que había en la pared frente a la bañera, pero pudo imaginarla allí sentada, hermosa, delgada, joven, perfecta. Era un sueño y una estrella, alguien que iluminaba la pantalla y creaba fantasías. Tenía la mandíbula apretada al entrar en el dormitorio.

-Parece que he pulsado los botones equivocados -recogió la camisa y encontró los cigarrillos-. Pensé que era lo que también tú querías -encendió uno y dio una calada profunda-. Supongo que un marido e hijos no van con la imagen -ella alzó la vista despacio. Tenía los ojos secos, pero Emmett reconoció el dolor, algo profundo, abotargado y duradero-. Rosalie...

-No -lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano-. Tal vez me lo merecía -se levantó y se acercó al armario, de donde eligió una bata. Con movimientos deliberados soltó la toalla, luego se puso la bata y la ajustó con el cinturón-. Mi carrera es importante para mí, pero jamás he dejado que interfiriera con mi vida personal... o al revés. Mi trabajo es exigente. Tú mismo has podido comprobar que las horas pueden ser brutales.

-¿Así que no hay sitio para mí y una familia?

Algo volvió a reflejarse en la cara de Rosalie. Dolor, pero en esa ocasión con un toque de ira.

-Mis padres criaron a cuatro hijos en la carretera. Siempre había sitio, siempre había tiempo para la familia.

-Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?

Ella metió las manos en los bolsillos, para sacarlas de nuevo y no poder dejarlas quietas.

-Primero, quiero decirte que no hay nada que desee más que casarme y tener una familia. Por favor, no -dijo cuando él comenzó a aceitársele-. Siéntate, Emmett. Será más fácil para mí si te sientas.

-De acuerdo.

-Hay cosas que debes saber antes de que podamos avanzar más -respiró hondo-. Es difícil, al menos para mí, reconocer errores pasados, pero tienes derecho a saberlo. Si le hubiera hecho caso a mi madre, te lo habría contado antes. Puede que entonces hubiera sido más fácil.

-Mira, si quieres decirme que has estado con otros hombres...

La risa tensa de ella lo cortó.

-No precisamente. Esto tampoco encaja con la imagen, pero solo me he acostado con un hombre antes de ti. Sorpresa -dijo cuándo únicamente recibió la mirada fija de él. Se acercó a la ventana-. Apenas tenía veinte años cuando lo conocí. Hacía publicidad televisiva, iba a clases. Incluso tenía un trabajo a tiempo parcial en el que vendía revistas por teléfono. No paraba de decirme que era cuestión de tiempo, y así lo creía, pero era difícil. Era muy duro estar sola. Entonces me llamó Matt y dijo que me había conseguido una prueba para un papelito en una película. Lawless. Fue mi primer papel. El productor era...

-Royce King.

* * *

**OH OH... creo que es hora de destapar el pasado y saber que es lo que realmente le paso a nuestra Rose**

**quieren saberlo? jeje**

**ya saben que hacer :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Queridos lectores de esta preciosa historia les comunico que lamentablemente, aqui comienza el COUNT-DOWN de esta historia, ya que ya estamos llegando al final... :( nos faltan -5 capis asi que disfruten al maximo **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 40**

-No precisamente. Esto tampoco encaja con la imagen, pero solo me he acostado con un hombre antes de ti. Sorpresa -dijo cuándo únicamente recibió la mirada fija de él. Se acercó a la ventana-. Apenas tenía veinte años cuando lo conocí. Hacía publicidad televisiva, iba a clases. Incluso tenía un trabajo a tiempo parcial en el que vendía revistas por teléfono. No paraba de decirme que era cuestión de tiempo, y así lo creía, pero era difícil. Era muy duro estar sola. Entonces me llamó Matt y dijo que me había conseguido una prueba para un papelito en una película. Lawless. Fue mi primer papel. El productor era...

-Royce King.

Rosalie se volvió con la mano cerrada.

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Muchos aficionados al cine podrían saberlo, pero la cuestión es que ya conozco a King. Apareció cuando comprobé tu pasado.

-¿Me has investigado? -se apoyó contra el alféizar-. ¿A mí?

-Es un procedimiento estándar, Rosalie. Te compruebo, quizá aparece alguien a quien has olvidado o que olvidaste mencionar. Como Royce King. A propósito, está limpio. Lleva año y medio en Inglaterra.

-Estándar -repitió-. Supongo que debí esperarlo.

-¿Qué diferencia marca ahora? Te acostaste con él. Necesitabas una oportunidad y él podía dártela. Fue hace años y me importa un bledo.

-¿Eso lo que piensas? -todos los músculos del cuerpo se le pusieron rígidos-. ¿Crees que me acosté con él para conseguir un papel?

-Te digo que no me importa.

-No me toques -se apartó cuando él estiró los brazos-. No tengo que acostarme con nadie para conseguir un papel, y jamás lo he hecho. Puede que transigiera en algo, que entregara más de lo que debía, pero nunca me prostituí.

-Lo siento -la tomó de los brazos sin prestar atención a su resistencia-. Intento decirte que sea lo que fuere lo que hubo entre King y tú, no importa.

-Oh, sí importa -se soltó y se sirvió champán en una copa limpia-. Importa. Cuando Matt me llamó para decirme que tenía un papel, me sentí muy feliz. Sabía que era el principio. Iba a ser alguien -se llevó los dedos a los labios hasta que estuvo segura de que podría hablar con calma-. Royce me envió una docena de rosas, una botella de champán y una preciosa carta de felicitación. Dijo que sabía que iba a ser una estrella y sugirió que cenáramos juntos para hablar de la película y de mi carrera -bebió porque tenía la garganta seca, luego dejó la copa, negándose a depender del champán para seguir adelante-. Desde luego, acepté. Era uno de los productores más importantes. Estaba casado, por supuesto, pero no pensé en eso -soltó con desdén hacia sí misma.

-Rosalie. Fue hace años.

-Hay cosas por las que nunca dejas de pagar. Yo iba a ser sofisticada. Solo cenaríamos como colegas. Dios, él era encantador -el recuerdo aún dolía, pero el dolor ya era sordo, cubierto por el tejido cicatrizado-. No dejaron de llegarme flores, de repetirse las cenas. El conocía tanto el negocio, a la gente. Con quién había que hablar, con quién debías ser visto. Todo eso era tan importante para mí por entonces... Pensé que podría manejar la situación. La verdad es que era una joven ingenua sola por primera vez.

»Me enamoré de él. Creí todo lo que dijo sobre que su mujer y él vivían juntos únicamente por las apariencias, sobre el divorcio secreto que ya estaba pedido. Que los dos conformaríamos el equipo más brillante que Hollywood había visto desde su época dorada. La relación podría haber seguido su curso natural a medida que yo abría los ojos y él empezaba a aburrirse, pero antes de que pasara todo eso, cometí un error -pasó las manos húmedas por la bata y las juntó-. Me quedé embarazada -logró tragar saliva-. No averiguaste eso en tu comprobación, ¿verdad?

-No -repuso tras controlar la furia.

-Royce tenía suficiente dinero e influencias como para que no se supiera. Y no fue un problema durante mucho tiempo.

Emmett se esforzaba con desesperación por entender.

-¿Abortaste?

-Es lo que él quería. Se puso furioso. Supongo que le sucedería a un montón de hombres cuando su amante, y yo no era más que eso, aparece embarazada y amenaza su cómodo matrimonio. Desde luego, él jamás había planeado divorciarse o casarse conmigo. Lo descubrí cuando le dije que iba a tener a su hijo.

-Te utilizó -espetó Emmett-. Tenías veinte años y él te utilizó.

-No -era extraño que pudiera decirlo con tanta calma-. Tenía veinte años y fingí conocer todas las reglas. Fingí muy bien. Cometí un error, y luego cometí otro. Le dije que podía irse al infierno, pero que iba a tener el niño. En ese momento la situación se tomó fea. Amenazó con destrozar mi carrera si no jugaba como él quería. Bueno, no tiene sentido revivir todo lo que se dijo, salvo que la relación se terminó y yo abrí bien los ojos.

-Todavía te duele -musitó Emmett.

-Sí, pero no por los motivos que podrías creer.

Pensé que lo amaba, pero en cuanto se apagó el brillo, supe que jamás lo había amado. Llamé a mis padres. Estaba lista para refugiarme en casa y dejar todo atrás. Compré un billete de avión. Emmett, no sé lo que habría hecho en última instancia en cuanto me hubiera puesto a pensar con claridad. Eso es lo peor, no saberlo. Hubo un accidente de camino al aeropuerto -respiró hondo y luchó por continuar-. Nada importante, el conductor del taxi se rompió unos huesos y yo... yo perdí al bebé -con un sollozo entrecortado se llevó las manos a los ojos-. Perdí al bebé y traté de decirme que era lo mejor. Pero solo podía pensar en que este jamás había tenido una oportunidad. Estaba embarazada de seis semanas. Seis semanas. Matt me sacó de la depresión, en cuanto salí del hospital me puso a trabajar. Entonces todo encajó para mí, los papeles, la gente, la fama que siempre había querido. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue perder un bebé.

-Rosalie -se acercó a ella y le acarició la cara, el cabello, los hombros-. No hay nada que yo pueda decir.

-Hay más.

-Ya basta -quiso abrazarla, pero ella retrocedió.

-Cuando perdí el bebé hubo complicaciones. Los médicos me dijeron, bueno, dijeron que era posible que pudiera tener otros hijos, pero que no podían garantizarlo. Era posible, solo posible, ni siquiera probable. Quizá jamás llegue otro bebé, otra oportunidad. ¿Lo entiendes?

-¿Te vas a casar conmigo? -le tomó las manos.

-Emmett, ¿es que no escuchas? Te acabo de decir...

-Te he oído -le sostuvo los dedos con firmeza-. Puede que no tengas hijos. Yo los quiero, Rosalie... tuyos y míos. Si podemos tenerlos, estupendo. Pero primero, siempre... -se inclinó para besarle los labios-. Te quiero. Te necesito, ángel. El resto depende del azar.

-Emmett, te amo.

-Entonces casémonos mañana.

-No -apoyó las manos en el pecho de él para contenerlo-. Quiero que pienses en ello, que lo reflexiones de verdad. Necesitas un tiempo.

-Te necesito a ti -corrigió-. No necesito tiempo.

-Siento que te lo debo. Dejemos las cosas como están. Unos días.

El podría haber insistido. Podría haber ganado. Pero en ese momento el dolor parecía demasiado próximo a la superficie.

-Solo unos pocos días. Ven aquí -en ese momento ella aceptó gustosa entrar en sus brazos-. No voy a dejar que nadie vuelva a herirte -musitó.

Rosalie cerró los ojos, deseando poder prometerle lo mismo.

* * *

**Haaaay que cosaaaas... nuestra Rose y su deseo de ser madre :( **

**quieren saber mas?**


	41. Chapter 41

**-4 capis bellezas**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 41**

El día empezó a las seis y en ningún momento se fue tranquilo. Se comenzó a grabar en una cabaña en la parte de atrás del plató. El interior era poco más que una barraca, una pequeña estructura que se había usado en varias películas. Para Extraños había recibido una remodelación, una falsa fachada que le daba el aspecto de una cabaña rústica de los bosques de Nueva Inglaterra. En el clímax de la escena, Efectos Especiales la quemaría, haciendo que el fuego se iniciara en circunstancias misteriosas, con Halley y Brad dentro.

Las escenas de interior se rodarían luego, en un escenario preparado con el equipo de sonido, pero la mañana se pasó en exteriores. Rosalie condujo el Ferrari de Halley hasta la cabaña desierta. Ya era mayor, pero aún se hallaba atrapada entre el hombre con el que se había casado y el hombre que la había traicionado. La escena requería, estando al borde de un ataque de nervios, que buscara el solaz de una cabaña remota para recuperar las raíces de su arte, que había perdido en la maraña del éxito.

Durante varias horas no hubo diálogo. La grabaron descargando sus utensilios de pintura, poniendo el caballete en el porche estrecho, entrando y saliendo de la cabaña, con cambios de vestuario. Sin decir una palabra, podía emplear su rostro para mostrar la agitación que sentía su personaje.

Pintó en el porche, trazó bocetos en los escalones, plantó flores. Poco a poco mostró la sanación interior que se iba produciendo en su personaje.

Desde un rincón, Emmett la observaba y notaba que el orgullo que sentía por ella crecía. Desconocía la historia, pero entendía a la mujer en que se convertía para la cámara.

Para la hora del almuerzo habían terminado unas cuantas escenas, incluyendo una discusión breve y feroz entre Halley y Brad en el porche. Durante el descanso de una hora, Rosalie durmió un poco, luego recuperó las energías con fruta, queso y una bebida proteínica antes de ir a rodar los interiores.

El decorado era tan rústico como prometía el exterior de la cabaña, pero en la pared había algunas pinturas de Halley. La tensión anterior había regresado al rostro de Rosalie mientras escuchaba la melodía de una caja de música que su marido le había regalado.

Insatisfecha con el modo en que progresaba la escena, Rosalie y la directora se pusieron a analizar la atmósfera y el movimiento.

-¿Qué le parece nuestra historia?

James Brewster apareció junto a Emmett. Los dos observaron a Larry Washington llevarle un vaso de zumo a Rosalie.

-Cuesta verla cuando se graba tan fragmentada -no apartó la vista de Larry mientras el joven permanecía cerca de Rosalie, dispuesto a atender su más mínimo gesto-. Pero espero que funcione. Lo tiene todo... sexo, violencia, melodrama.

-No se escribe un bestseller dejando esos elementos fuera -comentó Brewster con afabilidad-. Desde luego, Halley es la clave. Lo que ella hace, lo que siente, afecta a todos los personajes. Cuando empecé el libro, creía estar contando una historia de traición y nacimiento. Pero se transformó en la historia de cómo una mujer, y lo que le sucede a ella, determina el destino de todos los que toca. Suena pretencioso, y quizá lo sería sin Rosalie. Ella es Halley.

-Hace que uno crea todo -murmuró Emmett.

-Exacto -complacido, Brewster asintió-. Como escritor, no existe mayor recompensa que observar a uno de tus personajes cobrar vida, en especial uno que te importa. ¿Sabe?, estuve a punto de matarla en el fuego.

-¿Qué quiere decir? -Emmett se puso rígido.

Brewster volvió a reír y sacó un cigarrillo.

-Es un hombre muy literal, señor McCarthy. Quiero decir que estuve a punto de acabar el libro ahí, en esta cabaña, con Halley perdiéndolo todo, incluyendo su vida, en un incendio provocado por el único hombre que de verdad la amó. Me resultó imposible. Ella tenía que continuar y sobrevivir -observaron cómo preparaban el plató para la siguiente escena-. Es una mujer extraordinaria -murmuró Brewster-. Todos los hombres aquí están un poco enamorados de ella.

-¿Y usted?

-Yo soy un escritor, señor McCarthy -esbozó una sonrisa irónica-. Me ocupo de fantasías. Rosalie es demasiado de carne y hueso.

A la señal del ayudante de la directora, el plató guardó silencio y se reinició el rodaje.

Emmett analizó a Brewster con atención. El escritor parecía menos nervioso que en los días anteriores de filmación. Quizá estaba satisfecho con el progreso. En ese momento quien parecía nervioso era Larry Washington. El secretario de Rosalie no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro. Se preguntó si la tensión que percibía en el plató procedía de él. Sin embargo, allí donde miraba la gente se dedicaba a su tarea con la concentrada eficacia que quería la directora.

Quizá la tensión se hallaba en él. No le faltaban motivos. Rosalie seguía fuera de su alcance, todavía no estaba preparada para comprometerse. Cuando un hombre que había dedicado toda su vida a evitar los compromisos encontraba al final uno que quería, era lógico que lo dominara la impaciencia.

-Corten. A positivar. Maravillosa -Mary Rothschild se irguió en su posición detrás del operador de cámara-. Has estado realmente maravillosa, Rosalie.

-Gracias -respiró hondo y trató de desterrar las emociones que la habían dominado durante la escena-. Me alegra no tener que repetirlo.

-Vamos a pasar a la confrontación con Brad -mientras hablaba, Mary comenzó a masajear los hombros de Rosalie-. Sabes lo que sientes. Todavía lo quieres. Después de todo lo que te ha hecho, de todo lo que sabes, no logras aislarte de la joven mujer que se enamoró de él. Quieres amar a tu marido, lo has intentado, pero lo único que has conseguido es herirlo. Aquí te encuentras en el borde de tu vida. Sabes que si te vas con Brad jamás sobrevivirás. Sin embargo, te sientes atraída.

-Lucho más conmigo misma que contra él.

-Exacto. Pongámonos manos a la obra.

Trabajaron hasta las seis. Antes de terminar, Efectos Especiales había introducido humo en el plató. Halley, aturdida por el humo, aterrada por el fuego que había empezado a bramar en la cabaña, se arrastró por el suelo de madera en un intento desesperado de llegar a la puerta. Lo único que llevaba en la mano era la caja de música.

* * *

**Hola hola como vamos? jeje todos bien?**

**algun review?**


	42. Chapter 42

**-3 capis mis lectores jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 42**

-Un día duro -comentó Emmett cuando se hallaban en el camerino de Rosalie.

-Dímelo a mí -extenuada, se limpió las marcas de hollín con que la habían maquillado-. Ni siquiera deseo comer, solo dormir.

-Te arroparé.

Sonrió y después de secarse la cara se pasó el bolso al hombro.

-¿Arroparme? Prefiero tener a alguien contra quien acurrucarme.

-También lo tendrás, dentro de unas horas -salieron del camerino y atravesaron el plató, donde la directora y el operador de cámara mantenían una reunión improvisada.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?

-He de arreglar unas cosas -pensó en Matt, que era su amigo, y en Rosalie, la mujer a la que amaba-. Te lo contaré cuando vuelva.

-Preferiría que lo hicieras ahora -al salir al exterior, Rosalie fue directamente a la limusina que la esperaba-. Emmett, no quiero que me protejas de esta manera. Ya no.

Ella tenía razón y él había sabido que tarde o temprano tendría que contárselo. Cuando se acomodó en el asiento, la rodeó con un brazo, dispuesto a consolarla.

-No quise contártelo en Nueva York. Estaba la boda de tu hermana y teníamos que arreglar unos problemas nuestros. Ayer... -titubeó, sin saber muy bien aún cómo explicar lo que para él habían significado las últimas veinticuatro horas-. Ayer quise que fuera solo para nosotros dos.

-Lo entiendo -le tomó la mano-. ¿De qué se trata, Emmett?

-Conseguí una pista sobre el hombre que pidió las flores -sintió que ella se tensaba, pero no intentó apaciguarla-. Pagó en efectivo, así que no quedó nada registrado por escrito. El florista no pudo ofrecerme una gran descripción. El tipo llevaba gafas oscuras y un sombrero. Sin embargo, notó otras cosas -vaciló, odiando ser quien destruyera una confianza y una amistad. Pero ella era más importante que ambas cosas. Era más importante que todo-. Fumaba cigarrillos importados y tenía un sujetabilletes grabado.

Durante un momento la mente de ella quedó en blanco. Despacio comprendió el significado.

-Muchos hombres prefieren tabaco importado y llevar sujetabilletes.

-No muchos hombres trabajan cerca de ti. Este dijo que sí.

-Podría haber estado mintiendo.

-Podría. Pero los dos sabemos que no. En todo momento lo que teníamos claro era que este hombre te conocía, y que tú lo conocías a el. Rosalie, tú le regalaste un sujetabilletes de plata a alguien que trabaja contigo.

-No es Matt.

-Ángel, es hora de separar lo que quieres de lo que es, o al menos de lo que podría ser.

-No importa lo que tú digas, no lo creeré.

-Llamé a Matt mientras estábamos en Nueva York -alzó una mano para tomarle el rostro-. Se hallaba fuera de la ciudad, Rosalie.

-Bien, estaba fuera de la ciudad. Un montón de gente sale de la ciudad los fines de semana.

-Fue a Nueva York por asuntos personales.

Ella se puso pálida, pero con rapidez movió la cabeza.

-Emmett...

-He de ir a hablar con él.

-No quiero que lo acuses... -la mirada de él la cortó-. De acuerdo -murmuró, girando la cabeza para mirar por la ventana-. Se supone que no debo decirte cómo realizar tu trabajo.

-Eso es, ángel. Mira-la tomó por el hombro y la volvió hacia él-. Mírame. No quiero que esto te haga daño.

-Me estás diciendo que mi mejor amigo es tu principal sospechoso. No puedo evitar que me haga daño.

-Vete a casa -se inclinó y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios-. Vete a la cama. Deja de pensar en esta noche. Hazlo por mí -añadió-. Te amo, Rosalie.

-Quédate en casa y demuéstramelo.

-No -le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos-. No tardaré mucho. Y esto se va a terminar. Te lo prometo.

Entraron por la verja y subieron por el largo y silencioso -camino privado.

-Confío en ti -le dijo, y se obligó a relajarse-. Voy a esperarte.

-Espérame en la cama -murmuró, esperando por su bien que se quedara dormida en seguida.

Bajaron de la limusina.

-¿Tendrás cuidado?

-Siempre lo tengo.

Ella subió los escalones, luego se detuvo y regresó al lado de Emmett .

-Odio esto, pero ya no puedo lamentarlo, porque te trajo a mi vida. Vuelve pronto -entró en la casa sin mirar atrás.

No quería pensar. El día de trabajo había extenuado su cuerpo, y se iba a concentrar en eso. Cuando Emmett regresara, pediría que les subieran la cena. De momento, se relajaría nadando unos largos y con un hidromasaje.

Si era Matt, todo podría acabar esa noche. Acabarse. Por un instante su esperanza se centró en eso.

* * *

**OMG un capi corto, lo se; pero intenso no jeje**

**quieren saber que pasara mas adelante, jeje ya sabeen que hacer**


	43. Chapter 43

**-2 capis mis bellezas y esto sera intensooo jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 43**

-Me alegro de haberte encontrado.

-Hasta los superagentes no estamos de fiesta todas las noches -Matt llevaba unos pantalones y un jersey informales, unos náuticos cómodos y estaba tenso como un muelle-. De hecho, esta noche iba a cenar tranquilamente en casa. No esperaba verte. ¿Quieres una copa?

-No. Gracias.

-¿Cómo está Rose? -preguntó, dejando la botella.

-Bien. Es gracioso, pero pensaba que tú mismo ibas a comprobarlo en persona un poco más.

-Di por hecho que contigo se hallaría en buenas manos -osciló sobre los talones, sin sentarse ni ofrecerle a Emmett un asiento-. Y unos asuntos personales me han mantenido un poco ocupado.

-¿Esos asuntos te llevan a Nueva York el fin de semana?

-¿Nueva York? -frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-El florista pudo verte bien -sacó un cigarrillo y observó a Matt mientras lo encendía.

-¿Sí? -con una risa a medias, al final se sentó-. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Emmett?

-Las rosas que le enviaste a Rosalie. Esta vez cometiste un error. El sobre de la tarjeta tenía un nombre impreso.

-¿Rosas? -Matt se alisó el pelo mientras movía la cabeza-. No sé adónde quieres ir a parar. Yo... -entonces guardó silencio y la comprensión se reflejó en sus ojos-. Santo cielo, ¿crees que soy yo quien le ha estado haciendo esto? ¿Crees que soy yo? Maldita sea, Emmett -se levantó de un salto-. Creía que nos conocíamos.

-Yo también. ¿Dónde pasaste el fin de semana, Matt?

-No es asunto tuyo.

Emmett expelió humo sin levantarse.

-Puedes contármelo, o puedo averiguarlo. De cualquiera de las dos maneras, voy a encargarme de que salgas de la vida de Rosalie.

Furioso, Matt cerró los puños. Emmett los observó y casi deseó que los usara. Prefería una salida física a ese combate psicológico.

-Soy su agente, soy su amigo. Cuando tocó fondo, yo estuve a su lado. Si albergara la clase de sentimientos que dices, podría haberme aprovechado entonces.

-¿Dónde estuviste el fin de semana? -insistió, decidido a llegar hasta el amargo final.

-Fuera de la ciudad -espetó-. Asuntos personales.

-Últimamente has tenido muchos asuntos personales. No has aparecido en ningún momento de la filmación. Eres muy buen amigo de Rosalie, pero solo la has visto dos veces desde que averiguaste lo que sucedía.

La culpabilidad centelleo unos momentos en los ojos de Matt, pero el mal humor pudo con ella.

-Si Rosalie me hubiera querido a su lado, me habría llamado.

-Me pregunto si no has sido tú quien la ha estado llamando.

-Estás loco -pero las manos le temblaron un poco cuando fue a servirse una copa.

-Tú usas un sujetabilletes, Matt. Uno de plata -continuó Emmett-. Uno que te regaló Rosalie. El florista recordó unos detalles de ese tipo.

-¿Quieres ver mi sujetabilletes? -furioso, metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo un fajo de billetes unidos por un pequeño clip metálico. Dio en la mesa con un ruido sordo.

Emmett lo recogió con el ceño fruncido. Era de oro, no de plata, y tenía grabadas las iniciales de Matt.

-Ya que tanto te interesa, llevo usándolo desde hace dos meses. Desde que Marion me lo regaló -recogió la copa y bebió un trago-. Si no fuera por Rosalie, me arriesgaría a echarte de aquí.

-Tienes derecho a intentarlo -soltó el sujetabilletes-. Quizá serías más inteligente si te sinceraras conmigo. ¿Dónde estuviste el fin de semana, Matt?

-En Nueva York -maldiciendo, fue hasta la ventana y volvió-. En Brooklyn. Desde el viernes por la noche hasta el domingo por la tarde... fui a conocer a los padres de Marion. Marion Lawrence, una maestra de veinticuatro años. Veinticuatro -repitió con un susurro, pasándose una mano por la cara-. La conocí hace unos tres meses. Es veinte años más joven que yo, brillante, inocente, confiada. Debí alejarme de ella. Pero me enamoré -después de mirar a Emmett con furia, buscó un cigarrillo.

»He pasado los últimos tres meses pensando en la relación que tengo con casas con vallas blancas. Esa mujer joven y hermosa va a casarse conmigo, y yo pasé el fin de semana tratando de convencer a sus conservadores y muy preocupados padres de que no soy un playboy de Hollywood queriendo aprovecharme de su hija. Habría preferido enfrentarme a un pelotón de fusilamiento.

»Escucha, Emmett, si no se me ha visto tanto como Rosalie merecía, fue porque he perdido la cabeza por una maestra de primaria. Mírala -sacó una fotografía de la cartera-. Da la impresión de que ella misma podría estar aún en el instituto. Llevo semanas dominado por los nervios».

Emmett lo creyó. Con una mezcla de alivio y frustración, cerró la cartera. Podría haber sido una mentira, pero a un hombre enamorado no le cuesta reconocer a otro.

-¿Qué diablos ve en ti?

Matt rió con sonido entrecortado.

-Cree que soy estupendo. Sabe que fui un jugador, lo sabe todo de mí, y cree que soy estupendo. Quiero casarme con ella antes de que descubra que se equivoca.

-Buena suerte.

-Sí -Matt guardó la cartera. El mal humor había desaparecido, al igual que la vergüenza y los nervios. Pero seguía sintiéndose culpable-. Si hemos aclarado esto, me gustaría que me pusieras al corriente de lo que sucede con Rosalie. ¿Ese personaje le envió flores en Nueva York?

-Exacto.

-¿Se parecía a mí?

-No sé qué aspecto tenía.

-Pero dijiste...

-Mentí.

-Siempre fuiste un canalla -aseveró Matt sin acaloramiento-. ¿Cómo está ella?

-Luchando. Va a sentirse mejor cuando se entere de que estás limpio.

-Deja que vaya contigo -se frotó la nuca-. Le habría contado lo de Marion antes, pero me dio... Supongo que me sentía como un idiota. Aquí yace Matt Burns, agente de estrellas, lo dejó inconsciente una mujer que ayuda a los niños a atarse los zapatos todo el día.

* * *

**haaaay Thanks God que nuestro querido Matt esta fuera de esoo no ? jejeje **

**se que se asustaron jeje**

**espero reviews... jeje**


	44. Chapter 44

**-1 capis y espero lo esten disfrutando bellezas jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 44**

Con el pelo mojado y suelto, Rosalie entró en la sala del jacuzzi después de nadar unos largos. El agua y el ejercicio la habían ayudado a despejar la cabeza. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era relajar el cuerpo. Activó el hidromasaje y con un suspiro de gratitud metió el cuerpo en el agua caliente y borboteante.

Emmett no tardaría en volver, y de un modo u otro solucionarían las cosas. Debía concentrarse en eso y no en las circunstancias que los habían unido. Tampoco en las circunstancias que esa noche habían hecho que se fuera.

Los rayos del sol que se ponía atravesaron los ventanales. Los tragaluces mostraban el cielo de un azul oscuro que precede a la noche. Rosalie dejó que los chorros de agua eliminaran la fatiga de sus músculos.

Estaba a punto de conseguir todo lo que quería. Solo debía decirle que sí a Emmett. La amaba. Cerró los ojos. La amaba por lo que ella era, no por lo que parecía ser en la superficie. Nadie salvo su familia la había aceptado en su totalidad, con sus defectos, sus inseguridades, sus errores. Emmett sí. Una mujer podía vivir una vida entera sin encontrar a un hombre que amara lo que ella era, por dentro.

Lo que la frenaba de aceptar lo que necesitaba era el miedo a no poder darle todo... no darle una familia propia.

Quería tener hijos. Los hijos de él. ¿Y si en última instancia lo decepcionaba en eso? ¿Y si también él terminaba por pagar sus errores pasados? Si no lo amara tanto, resultaría fácil darle el sí.

Cerró los ojos y se hundió un poco más en el agua. Cuando él regresara, tendría la respuesta adecuada, y fuera la que fuere, sabía que sería la correcta para los dos.

Oyó un sonido suave en la parte de atrás de la sala. Se irguió y se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara.

-¿Emmett? No digas nada ahora -volvió a cerrar los ojos-. Solo ven aquí.

Entonces oyó la música y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

El cielo estaba casi oscuro mientras la melodía de la sonata fluía por encima del agua que borboteaba.

-Emmett -pero pronunció su nombre sabiendo que no estaba allí. Le tembló la mano cuando apagó los chorros del hidromasaje. En el silencio, la caja de música continuó sonando. Con las manos a la espalda, se impulsó fuera de la bañera.

-He esperado tanto tiempo para esto...

Al oír el susurro, se quedó sin aire. Se dijo que tenía que respirar. Si quería llegar hasta la puerta, tenía que respirar. Las luces se mitigaron y el miedo corrió por su piel.

-Eres tan hermosa. Tan increíblemente hermosa. Nada que yo fuera capaz de imaginar o crear podría ser tan perfecto. Esta noche, al fin estaremos juntos.

El otro se hallaba en las sombras cerca de la puerta de atrás. Rosalie se forzó a mirar, pero ni aun entonces pudo ver de quién se trataba.

-Hay guardias fuera -cerró las manos y se negó a que la voz le temblara-. Podría gritar.

-Solo está el guardia de la cancela, y se encuentra demasiado lejos. A los otros tuve que hacerles daño. A veces hay que hacer daño cuando se ama.

Rosalie calculó la distancia que había hasta la puerta.

-¿Cómo has entrado?

-Saltando el muro cercano a la pista de tenis. Hace tiempo que no usas la pista de tenis. Te he estado vigilando.

-La alarma...

-Me ocupé de la alarma. Poseo algunos conocimientos. La fama que tengo de investigador minucioso es merecida Brewster salió de las sombras con la caja de música en las manos.

-James -la atmósfera en la sala de hidromasaje era calurosa, pero comenzó a temblar-. ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Te amo -tenía los ojos vidriosos, y cuando se acercó, Rosalie no vio emoción ninguna en ellos-. Cuando te formaste por primera vez en mi mente, supe que debía tenerte. Luego apareciste ahí, en carne y hueso. Real. Encargué que te la hicieran -extendió la caja de música y ella retrocedió-. No me tengas miedo, Halley.

-James, soy Rosalie. Rosalie.

-Sí, sí, desde luego -le sonrió, luego dejó la caja en una mesa junto a la bañera. Siguió tocando, romántica y dulce. Rosalie Cullen, con el rostro perfecto. He soñado durante meses contigo. No puedo escribir. Mi mujer cree que estoy bloqueado con mi siguiente libro. Pero no hay ningún libro. Jamás habrá otro libro. Rosalie, no quisiste aceptar mis flores.

-Lo siento -«Emmett regresará», se dijo. «Le pondrá fin a la pesadilla». Se sentía vulnerable con el bañador escueto, de modo que alargó la mano hacia el albornoz. Saber actuar le permitió mantener los movimientos casuales, aun cuando el corazón le martilleaba en la cabeza-. Fue la forma en que las enviaste, James. Me asustaste.

-Nunca fue esa mi intención. Halley

-Rosalie corrigió con un deje de pánico en la voz-. Soy Rosalie. James, creo que deberíamos entrar en la casa para hablar de esto.

-¿Rosalie? -pareció momentáneamente desconcertado-. No, no, quiero estar a solas contigo. He esperado demasiado tiempo esta noche. Es la noche perfecta, cuando la luna está llena. La canción -miró la caja de música-. Era para ti.

-¿Por qué no me hablaste?

-Me habrías rechazado. Rechazado -repitió con voz más alta-. ¿Me tomas por tonto? Te he visto con esos hombres jóvenes, musculosos y seductores. Pero ninguno te amará como yo. Me has vuelto loco con la espera. Estabas obsesionada con Brad. Siempre Brad.

-¡No hay ningún Brad! -gritó-. Es un personaje. No hay ninguna Halley. Tú los inventaste. No son reales.

-Tú eres real. Te he visto con él. He observado cómo lo miras, cómo dejas que te toque, cuando debería ser yo quien lo hiciera. Pero he sido paciente. Esta noche -avanzó hacia ella-. He esperado hasta esta noche.

Rosalie corrió en dirección a la puerta delantera; sabía que si conseguía adelantarse a él, dispondría de una oportunidad. Aferró el pomo y tiró, pero no se movió.

-Cerré desde fuera -informó Brewster-. Sabía que intentarías huir. Sabía que me arrojarías mi amor a la cara.

Ella giró en redondo y pegó la espalda a la puerta.

-Tú no me amas. Estás confundido. Yo soy una actriz. No soy tu Halley.

Hizo una mueca como dominado por el dolor y apretó los dedos contra los párpados.

-Qué migrañas -murmuró-. No -advirtió al ver que ella se movía hacia la puerta de atrás. Le bloqueó el paso, luego retrocedió a las sombras para recoger algo-. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, y ya no hay escapatoria para ninguno de los dos, Halley.

-Yo no soy...

-Es demasiado tarde -cortó con ferocidad-. Demasiado tarde. Supongo que siempre lo he sabido. Odio lo que me has hecho -apretó los dedos sobre las sienes mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos-. Pero a Dios pongo por testigo de que no puedo dejar que ningún otro hombre te tenga. Eres mía. Fuiste mía desde el primer momento. Si tan solo pudieras entenderlo.

-James -temía tocarlo, pero se acercó un paso-. Por favor, entra en la casa conmigo. Tengo... tengo frío -se apresuró a decir-. Estoy mojada y necesito cambiarme. Luego podremos sentarnos a hablar.

La miró, pero solo vio lo que quería ver.

-No puedes mentirme. Te he creado. Vas a intentar marcharte. Quieres ver cómo me encierran. Mi médico quiere encerrarme, pero sé lo que tengo que hacer. Con los dos. Aquí se termina, Halley.

El alzó la lata y Rosalie olió la gasolina.

-Oh, Dios, no.

-Tenías que haber muerto en el fuego hace tiempo, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo entonces. Ahora ya no me queda otra opción.

A Brewster se le escapó la lata cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él. Dio en el suelo con fuerza y la gasolina comenzó a impregnar la madera. Rosalie luchó por pasar. Lo oyó sollozar mientras la derribaba y se golpeaba la cabeza en la mesa. De pronto vio estrellas ante sus ojos.

.

.

-Rosalie va a querer abrir una botella de champán.

-Creo que nos vendría bien a todos -comentó Matt al entrar en la casa-. Emmett, te agradecería que dejaras que yo se lo contara.

-Tienes derecho -miró alrededor del pasillo fresco y silencioso-. Tenías derecho a darme un puñetazo en tu casa.

-Eres más grande que yo -indicó el agente.

-Me excedí en mi reacción, Matt. No estoy acostumbrado a eso -pensó en Rosalie esperándolo arriba, y lo que habría hecho y lo que haría para mantenerla a salvo-. La cuestión es que me lancé sobre ti porque era la primera pista sólida que había encontrado en todo este lío.

-Por lo que me has dicho, todo lo que te contó el florista encajaba conmigo.

-Lo que encaja contigo, encaja con otro. Y lo estoy pasando por alto -murmuró Emmett-. Se me escapa porque estoy demasiado involucrado en el asunto.

-Ya es un poco tarde para eso.

-Demasiado tarde. Ella creyó en ti -añadió-. Creo que deberías saberlo. Incluso después de que se lo planteara todo, ella siguió creyendo en ti.

Conmovido, Matt jugó con la solapa de su chaqueta.

-Es una mujer muy especial.

-Es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, por fuera y por dentro. Está llena de integridad. Y eso no se ve al mirarla, como tampoco se ven las agallas que tiene, o su lealtad. He necesitado tiempo para ir más allá de la superficie y ver todo lo que hay en ella -movió los hombros, inquieto, insatisfecho-. Quizá si tuviera su fe en la gente que le importa, no habría avanzado por un callejón sin salida.

-Mira, antes me acaloré bastante, pero creo que estás tan loco por Rosalie como yo por Marion. Probablemente yo habría hecho lo mismo.

-Tal vez -Emmett miró hacia las escaleras. No quería champán. Solo quería estar a solas con Rosalie, pero ella necesitaba ver a Matt, hablar con él. Se sentiría aliviada. Se preguntó si también experimentaría la frustración que lo dominaba. Habían avanzado mucho, pero sin llegar a ninguna parte-. Odio por lo que tiene que estar pasando.

-Y yo -Matt apoyó una mano en su hombro-. Los últimos meses me han enseñado que el amor puede enloquecer a cualquiera. Supongo que es como dijo Brewster en aquella entrevista.

-¿Qué entrevista?

-Aparecía hoy en el periódico. Escribieron un artículo sobre Extraños, centrándose en Halley. El modo en que la describía... diablos, habrías pensado que era real. Pero él dijo algo cierto... acerca de que cuando un hombre ama de verdad a una mujer, la ve como nadie más la ve, y que sin importar cuáles sean tus logros o fracasos, ella permanece en el centro de tu vida, la gobierna con su mera existencia. Supongo que me sentía sentimental cuando la leí -añadió con cierto embarazo-. Pero pensé que sabía a qué se refería. Incluso en un momento confundió los nombres de Rosalie y Halley.

-¿Qué?

-Al periodista eso le encantó. Mencionó que la actuación de Rosalie debía ser de galardón si conseguía que el escritor confundiera a la actriz con el personaje.

-Maldita sea -se lanzó hacia la escalera-. Prácticamente ha confesado esta tarde. Solo le faltó escupírmelo en el regazo.

-¿Qué vas...? -pero Emmett había desaparecido.

-Llama a los bomberos -gritó Emmett, bajando los escalones de tres en tres-. La sala del hidromasaje está en llamas.

-¿En llamas?

-Ella está allí -llegó a la puerta antes de que Matt alzara el auricular-. La tiene allí.

* * *

**Wow esto esta intenso jeje quieren saber mas?**

**ya saben que hacer**


	45. Chapter 45

**Y aki esta el tan esperado o inesperado FINAL, les agradesco por seguirme hasta aqui, definitivamente son lo mejor MILES DE GRACIAS A TODAS LAS LECTORAS ANONIMAS Y A SIRENITA HALE, NADIA, SONIA IVETT Y SE QUE HAY MUUUCHAS MAS PERO EN STE MOMENTO SE ME VAN LOS NOMBRES JEJE PERO MIL GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE QUIERAN SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA DE GARRETT, LA CUAL SOLO PUBLICARE SI USTEDES LO DESEAN JEJE ASIQ DEJENME SUS OPINIONES EN UN REVIEW JEJE**

**GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN ESTE EMOCIONANTE FINAL...**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 45**

Rosalie movió la cabeza para tratar de despejarla. La sala le dio vueltas y logró incorporarse sobre manos y rodillas. Primero olió el humo, espeso y acre, igual que aquella tarde durante la filmación. Pero ese no era falso. Oyó el crepitar del fuego y se volvió para ver que el suelo se encendía.

Brewster seguía bloqueando la puerta de atrás, de pie como si estuviera hipnotizado por el fuego, que se extendía con celeridad. No intentaba marcharse. Iba a morir allí, quería morir allí. Y se la llevaría con él.

Rosalie se puso de pie y se atragantó con el humo mientras miraba en derredor. Estaba mareada y la cabeza le palpitaba, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de desmayarse. Solo quedaba una salida. Debía pasar junto a él antes de que el fuego la anulara.

Tosió, pero él no la oyó. Las llamas capturaban su atención mientras devoraban la pared más alejada. El calor aumentaba, visible en oleadas que titilaban entre la puerta y ella. Con rapidez, recogió una toalla y la mojó en la bañera. Después de pasársela en torno a la cara, buscó un arma.

Sobre la mesa estaba la caja de música, repitiendo la melodía, apagada por el sonido de las llamas. La tomó y, con piernas que amenazaban con ceder, se acercó por la espalda a Brewster.

El lloraba. Lo oyó cuando alzó la pesada caja de madera por encima de la cabeza. Las lágrimas también caían por la cara de Rosalie, empañándole la visión. Se parecía tanto a la escena que había estudiado, ensayado y tratado de comprender...

«Halley», pensó mientras el humo le embotaba el cerebro. Era la cabaña, su refugio de Nueva Inglaterra. Ella era Halley y había provocado la tragedia sobre sí misma, sobre aquellos que la habían querido. Errores, amores, vidas pasadas. Si tan solo no le hubiera dado su amor y su inocencia a Brad... ¿A Royce?

La visión se le tomó gris y luchó por despejarla. No había ningún Brad. Solo Emmett. Emmett era real y ella era Rosalie. Una Cullen. Los Cullen eran supervivientes.

Llorando, abatió la caja sobre la cabeza de Brewster.

Cuando él se desmoronó a sus pies, Rosalie únicamente pudo ponerse en cuclillas, jadeante, afanándose por encontrar aire en una habitación consumida por el humo y el fuego.

Se preguntó si lo habría matado. Miró hacia la puerta, enmarcada en ese momento por las llamas. Su única salida. La supervivencia. Dio un paso al frente, se detuvo y luego se inclinó sobre Brewster.

La había amado. Loco o cuerdo, fuera lo que fuere lo que había hecho, estaba vinculado con ella. De algún modo, luego, lo analizaría, pero no podía salvarse sin tratar de salvarlo.

Se quitó la toalla y le tapó la cara con ella. El techo emitió un crujido ominoso, pero no se atrevió a mirar. No pensó. Todo se centraba en vivir. Enganchó las manos bajo las axilas de él y comenzó a llevarlo hacia la puerta, más cerca de las llamas.

Estaba perdiendo. Se quedó sin aire en los pulmones mientras arrastraba el peso muerto del cuerpo sin sentido de Brewster. El fuego ganaba, se acercaba. Sintió la descarga de calor sobre la piel y deseó con desesperación haberse tomado más tiempo para mojar otras toallas.

A centímetros de la puerta, tropezó y cayó, mareada por la falta de oxígeno. «Un poco más», se exigió, arrastrándose por el suelo sin soltar a Brewster. «Oh, Dios, solo un poco más».

Observó, demasiado aturdida para estar asustada, cómo una viga caía en llamas en la bañera caliente.

-¡Rosalie!

Oyó débilmente el grito en el momento en que su conciencia comenzaba a titubear. De algún modo pudo ganar otros cinco centímetros.

Emmett abrió de una patada la puerta delantera y no vio más que una pared de fuego. Volvió a gritar su nombre y no recibió más respuesta que el crepitar de las llamas. El techo cedía. Corrió hacia la otra puerta, pero el calor lo repelió. Fue en ese momento cuando la vio tumbada junto a la pared más alejada, separada de él por el incendio.

Tosiendo el humo que había inhalado, a la carrera rodeó el edificio al tiempo que rezaba por primera vez en su vida adulta.

Rosalie casi lo había conseguido. Eso fue lo primero que pensó al verla tirada junto a Brewster cerca de la puerta. Al lanzarse sobre ella para protegerla, una madera ardiendo le abrasó la mano antes de poder arrastrarla a la hierba.

-En nombre de Dios... -comenzó Matt al correr hacia ellos.

-Brewster está dentro -logró decir Emmett-. Ocúpate de ella.

Volvió a luchar contra el calor y, arrastrándose boca abajo, avanzó hasta que pudo aferrar la muñeca del otro. Si había pulsaciones, no las notó, pero lo sacó de allí. Cuando el techo se desplomó, dejó a Brewster sobre la hierba y rodó hasta ponerse de espaldas para respirar.

-Rosalie -sin dejar de toser, se arrastró hacia ella, que tenía la cara llena de hollín. Oyó las sirenas cuando Rosalie abría los ojos para mirarlo.

-Emmett. El...

-Lo he sacado. No intentes hablar -ella se puso a temblar, a pesar de que el calor todavía era intenso. Emmett se quitó la camisa y la cubrió-. Está conmocionada -dijo-. Necesita ir al hospital.

-Pedí que enviaran una ambulancia -Matt se quitó el jersey y lo añadió a la camisa de Emmett-. Se va a poner bien. Es dura.

-Sí -le acunó la cabeza en el regazo-. Sí.

-Creía que era Halley -ella tanteó en busca de su mano mientras oscilaba entre la conciencia y la oscuridad.

-Lo sé. Sss -le apretó la mano. El dolor de las quemaduras era real. Ella era real. Y estaban vivos.

-Yo... durante unos momentos allí dentro, yo también lo creí. Emmett, dime quién soy.

-Rosalie Cullen. La única mujer a la que he amado.

-Gracias -susurró y perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando le permitieron verla, Emmett llevaba veinticuatro horas sin dormir. Se había negado a dejar el hospital para ir a cambiarse. Durante la noche había caminado de un lado a otro, volviendo locas a las enfermeras.

La habían tratado por la conmoción y la inhalación de humo. Los médicos le aseguraron que lo único que necesitaba era reposo. Antes de ir a ninguna parte, pretendía verla y hablar con ella. Y cuando se fuera, lo acompañaría.

Al amanecer del día siguiente al incendio, Rosalie despertó de un sueño drogado. Cuando el médico salió de su habitación, movía la cabeza. Miró a Emmett, notando la mano vendada y la ropa ennegrecida.

-Ya puede verla. .Voy a tramitar su alta, aunque si tiene alguna influencia sobre ella, debería convencerla para que se quedara un día más en observación.

-Yo puedo cuidarla en casa.

-Es posible -el médico miró con expresión dudosa en dirección a la puerta-. ¿Señor McCarthy?

-¿Sí? -Emmett se detuvo con la mano en el pomo.

-Es una mujer de una voluntad férrea.

-Lo sé -por primera vez en horas, sonrió. Abrió la puerta para ver a Rosalie sentada en la cama, ceñuda mientras se observaba en un espejo.

-Estoy horrible.

-La belleza solo es superficial -comentó mientras ella bajaba el espejo para mirarlo.

-Menos mal, porque a ti se te ve peor que a mí. Oh, Emmett... -extendió los brazos-. Estás realmente aquí -susurró al emplear todas sus fuerzas para abrazarlo-. Ya está todo bien, ¿verdad? Todo va a estar bien.

-Se ha acabado. Debí haber cuidado mejor de ti.

-Te reduciré la paga.

-Maldita sea, Rosalie, no es una broma.

-Me salvaste la vida -le dijo al apartarse.

-Cuando pienso en lo que podría haber pasado.

-No -le tapó los labios con los dedos-. No quiero pensar más en suposiciones, Emmett. Estoy a salvo y tú también. Es lo único que ahora importa. Y...

-Vivirá -repuso, respondiendo la pregunta no formulada. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación-. Lo van a encerrar, Rosalie. Yo voy a ayudar a que así sea.

-Emmett, era tan patético, estaba tan confundido. Creó algo que lo abrumó.

-Te habría matado.

-Habría matado a Halley -corrigió-. Solo me inspira pena.

-Olvídalo -le pidió, sabiendo que también él tendría que hacerlo si no quería que la amargura lo devorara vivo-. Tu familia viene hacia aquí.

-¿Todos?

-Tus hermanas y tus padres. Nadie sabe cómo ponerse en contacto con Trace.

-Emmett, no quiero estropear la luna de miel de Alice. Y los demás...

-Quieren cerciorarse de que te-encuentras bien. Para eso están las familias, ¿no?

-Sí -juntó las manos-. Así es. Emmett, tú te mereces una familia, una familia propia.

Se dio la vuelta y la miró, dispuesto a luchar por lo que necesitaba.

-Sé lo que quiero, Rosalie.

-Sí, creo que lo sabes -había tomado su propia decisión al abrir los ojos en la hierba y ver su cara-. Emmett, antes de que anoche empezara todo, te estaba esperando. Cuando volviste a buscarme y me abrazaste supe que había tomado la decisión adecuada, para los dos -miró alrededor de la habitación y luego al espejo. Con una mueca lo dejó sobre la mesita-. No es así como esperaba que salieran las cosas, pero ayudaría mucho si vinieras aquí y me abrazaras.

El se sentó en la cama y la abrazó.

-Escucha, he de decirte esto. Cuando anoche llegué a tu casa y vi que la sala del jacuzzi ardía, supe que estabas dentro porque el corazón se me paró. Si te hubiera perdido, nunca más habría vuelto a latir.

-Emmett -alzó la cabeza en busca de sus labios. Al rozarlos, encontró todas las respuestas que necesitaba-. Me gustaría un compromiso breve -dijo, sonriendo-. Muy, muy breve.

**Fin**

* * *

**Y como les parecio jeje... espero que les haya gustado la historia, como siempre es un placer traerles estas adaptaciones, y para los que deseen mas jeje pues bueno TENGO PLANEADO CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA DE GARRETT PERO SOLAMENTE SI USTEDES LO DESEAN JEJE, A POCO NO LES DA CURIOSIDAD SABER QUE FUE DEL HERMANO PERDIDO.. JEJE **

**MIL GRACIAS POR TODOOO BESOS Y ABRAZOS A LA DISTANCIA Y ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS PARA VER SI PUBLICO LA OTRA HISTORIA JEJE POR MIENTRAS LES DEJO UN ADELANTO PARA QUE SE HAGAN UNA IDEA JEJEJE **

**ENJOY IT...**

-Cuida tu tono, muchacho -Carlisle entrecerró los ojos-, no eres tan grande como para que no te baje los humos.

-En hora de que alguien empleara este tono contigo -continuó Garrett, soltando todo lo que llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniendo-. Año tras año tocamos canciones de segunda en locales de segunda.

-Garrett -musitó Alice con mirada de súplica-. No.

-¿No qué? -exigió-. ¿Que no le cuente la verdad? Dios sabe que de todos modos no la escuchará, pero no me callaré. Ustedes tres y mamá lo han protegido de ella demasiado tiempo.

-Las rabietas son tan aburridas -comentó Rosalie con pereza, aunque tenía los nervios tensos como un arco-. ¿Por qué no nos separamos y nos vamos a rincones neutrales?

-No -temblando de indignación, Carlisle se separó de sus hijas-. Adelante, entonces, di lo que tengas que decir.

-Estoy harto de subir a un autobús que no lleva a ninguna parte, de fingir que la siguiente parada será nuestra consagración. Nos arrastras de ciudad en ciudad, un año tras otro.

-¿Arrastraros? -el rostro de Carlisle se encendió de fina-. ¿Eso es lo que hago?

-No -Esme se adelantó con los ojos puestos en su hijo-. No, no es así. Todos hemos ido por propia voluntad, porque es lo que queríamos. Si alguno de nosotros no lo desea, tiene derecho a decirlo, pero no a ser cruel.

-¡No escucha! -gritó Garrett-. No le importa lo que yo quiero o no quiero. Te lo he dicho. Te lo he dicho -encaró a su padre-. Cada vez que intento hablar contigo, lo único que recibo es que tenemos que mantener a la familia unida, cómo nuestra gran oportunidad está a la vuelta de la esquina, cuando lo único que nos aguarda a la vuelta de la esquina es otra patética actuación en otro local de tres al cuarto.

.

.

-¿Señor Cullen?

Él enarcó levemente una ceja al oír el acento. Tenía un deje irlandés, el mismo que exhibía su padre cuando estaba furioso o alegre. Bebió whisky sin decir una palabra.

-¿Es usted Garrett Cullen?

También notó un deje de nervios en la voz. Y de cerca pudo ver ojeras bajo unos ojos extraordinariamente verdes. Ella apretó los labios. Cerró los dedos con fuerza sobre el asa de un bolso de paja que le colgaba del hombro. Garrett dejó el whisky sobre la mesa y se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco borracho para sentirse molesto.

-Podría ser. ¿Por qué?

.

.

-Mi hermano y mi sobrina están siendo retenidos por un grupo de terroristas. ¿Cree que me importa si lo hago pasar vergüenza?

-Hace falta algo más que una pelirroja irlandesa para avergonzarme -repuso con normalidad-. Pero tengo por costumbre no atraer la atención sobre mi persona. Viejos hábitos. Demos un paseo.

Estuvo a punto de soltarse con fuerza. Su parte orgullosa se moría por hacerlo. Pero triunfó la parte que era amor. Caminó al lado de él en silencio por las pasarelas estrechas que conducían al agua.

La arena era blanca en contraste con un mar oscuro y un cielo más oscuro todavía. Había unas pocas embarcaciones atracadas, a la espera de la pesca o los turistas del día siguiente.

-Mire, doctora Denaly, me ha pillado en un mal momento. No sé por qué Charlie la envió a verme.

-Yo tampoco.

El se detuvo para cerrar las manos en torno a una cerilla y un cigarrillo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que esta situación debería ser llevada por el SSI.

Ella había vuelto a calmarse. No le importaba perder los nervios. De hecho, le sentaba bien. Pero también sabía que se conseguía más con el control.

-El SSI quiere la fórmula tanto como Martillo. ¿Por qué habría de confiarles las vidas de mi hermano y mi sobrina?

-Porque son los buenos.

.

.

-Eso parece... grave.

-Parece una cicatriz -explicó con voz sin inflexión mientras ella no dejaba de mirarlo con ojos horrorizados-. ¿La molestan las cicatrices, Doc?

-No -se obligó a mirarlo otra vez a la cara. Tenía una expresión tan dura e inescrutable como la voz. «No es asunto mío», se recordó. Era un hombre violento que llevaba una vida violenta. Exactamente lo que necesitaba. Se levantó y se alisó la ropa-. Agradezco que me dejara dormir aquí. Estoy segura de que habríamos podido pedir que nos subieran un camastro.

-A mí nunca me ha molestado compartir una cama -seguía pálida; le proporcionaba un aspecto de porcelana delicada que lo ponía nervioso-. ¿Se siente mejor?

-Sí, yo... -se llevó una mano al pelo al notar la primera oleada de vergüenza-, Gracias.

.

.

-¿Por qué no pide el desayuno mientras me ducho? -se volvió hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Señor Cullen...

-¿Por qué no me llamas Garrett, encanto? -miró por encima del hombro y sonrió otra vez-. Después de todo, acabamos de dormir juntos.

.

.

-Eso no es lascivo, sino patético -pero tuvo que respirar hondo-. Eres un cerdo asqueroso -con todo su corazón, echó la mano atrás y lo abofeteó con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Lo empujó y se dedicó a arreglarse el pelo-. Haber aceptado dar un paseo no significa que pretenda pasar la noche contigo entregados a tus asquerosos juegos.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Garrett se pasó una mano por la mejilla.

-Está bien, encanto. Entonces, ¿por qué no te vuelves a Mérida por tus propios medios? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con una tía flaca que no tiene imaginación -dio media vuelta y la dejó sola. Pasó junto al hombre que se hallaba a tres metros de distancia estudiando de manera ostensible un arco.

Kate tuvo que morderse la lengua para no pedirle a Garrett que regresara. Le había preguntado si tenía agallas y en ese momento se veía obligada a reconocer que no tantas como había esperado.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

No hizo falta mucho tiempo. No le costó reconocer la voz que había sonado en la cinta de su hermano. Giró con la esperanza grabada en los ojos y con voz nerviosa que sería tomada por indignación.

-Sí, gracias -el otro tenía el pelo oscuro y no era mucho más alto que ella, con la piel cetrina y un rostro sorprendentemente amable. Se obligó a sonreír-. Me temo que mi acompañante no estaba tan interesado en la arquitectura maya como había dado a entender.

-Tal vez yo podría ofrecerle llevarla de vuelta.

-No, es muy amable, pero... -calló al sentir en el costado la punta de un cuchillo, justo encima de la cintura.

-Creo que sería lo mejor, doctora Denaly.

.

.

-Eran estupendas -sonrió al encender un cigarrillo-. Rosalie era la malcriada.

-Todas las familias tienen uno -comenzó. Pero entonces se irguió en el asiento-. ¿Rosalie Cullen? ¿Rosalie Cullen es tu hermana? He visto sus películas. Es maravillosa.

Garrett sintió un orgullo más intenso que el que había esperado.

-Está bien. Siempre tuvo propensión a lo dramático.

-Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto.

-Y ella lo sabe. Por eso es peligrosa.

* * *

**Quieren una nueva e intensa historia? jejeje **

**bueno pues ya saben que hacer jejej**

**dejenme sus opiniones en algunos reviews jejeje**


End file.
